FamilienVermaechtnis
by Azteka
Summary: “Apparently, Ginji, my cousin’s partner, wants to ‘get me back’ for Ban, my cousin.”
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Disclaimer:_**

**_GetBackers is the trademark of TokyoPop. The characters are the creation of Auya Aoki and Rando Ayamine. The storyline and Captain Jaiden DarkRiver are of my own creation. Please, read and enjoy the misadventures of the GetBackers. Remember constructive criticism is greatly appreciated._**

**_-Azteka_**

**_Erste Kapitel: Herzliche Glueck wuensche zum Geburtstag_**

*Jingle. Jingle*

A little copper chime rang; announcing the entry of a new customer.

The little café was a quant and homey place, where one could easily relax and enjoy a homemade meal and a freshly brewed cup of coffee. On this day, the café was unusually crowded, but then again despite it being sunny outside and a bit warmer than it had been in a past couple of days, it was still the middle of winter. Couples and professionals found themselves huddled in various booths as they attempted to stay warm and enjoy their lunch hour without disruption. In the farthest corner and the farthest booth sat a group of mix-matched friends. Two brunettes and a blonde sat together and chatted about events that where taking place in their former home. As they chatted away, occasionally the blonde teen would steal glances of the lone brunette at the bar.

The lone brunette sat quietly at the bar; drinking his cup of coffee and leisurely smoking his cigarette. It appeared that the brunette was not paying attention to anything around him but that was a rouse. Even though the teen brunette was lethargic, due to the winter season, he was at his most attentiveness. The brunette knew that his blonde companion was looking at his direction, and the brunette knew that his blonde friend was both concerned and bursting with excitement, which baffled the brunette.

Of course, the brunette knew why his energetic companion was bursting with excitement, but it still baffled the younger teen. The brunette casually glanced at his friend and locked gaze with a pair of wide and expressive brown eyes. The lone teen wrinkled his nose in warning; knowing that despite the threat of no more chocolate pudding for a year, the blonde really, really wanted to shout out a cheer for the brunette.

The brunette understood that a certain celebration was of great importance to the blonde teen, but the brunette did not care for it. Well, that was not true.

Even though he kept his grandmother's cultural traditions a secret, he still practiced them, and one of those traditions was the celebration of the 'zeros'. He even explained it to the blonde one night when the younger teen discovered that his blonde partner had been planning a party for him. Hence, the threat of no more chocolate pudding for a year!

"Good Afternoon, Friend." Commented the calm voice of the café owner, "And welcome to the Honky Tonk. What can I get you?"

The café owner was a healthy and youthful young man despite being in his forties. His wavy chestnut brown hair was held back by a handkerchief, and his eyes were hidden behind blue-tinted shades.

"Actually I have a delivery for a Midou Beni." Replied the young man at the door.

Suddenly the young brunette began choking on his coffee.

"Ban-chan!" Cried the blonde teen as he climbed over his friends and the table to reach his choking friend.

"Ban-chan! Ban-chan!" The blonde cried again as he gently rubbed circles on the brunette's back to calm his friend and himself.

"Eh… Ban?" The café owner called as he looked with concern at the young man, who finally regained his composure.

The young man snapped his attention onto the unfortunate carrier, and at that moment, he looked every bit like an agitated serpent about to strike. The brunette's serpentine sapphire blue orbs glowed against his European pale complexion; making the poor carrier even more frighten at the sight of those unholy blues.

"Was…" The brunette's voice growled out, "Was haben Sie gesagt?!"

At that moment, the brunette forgot where he was, for that name that the unsuspecting carrier had used brought forth one of the few precious and happy memories the brunette had of his childhood to the foreground of his mind. There was only one person in the world who could get away with calling him by that name.

"Ban-chan?" A soft voice whispered huskily; drawing the teen to the present.

The blonde found himself fighting an inappropriate blush as he heard his agitated friend speak in his native language. There have been only a few occasions when the blonde heard the guttural language of the foreign people, whom his friend shared blood with. Those occasions were when the brunette was really, really, really, really drunk or when he was really, really, really, really tired as in having-been-awake-for-four-days-straight-and-running-on-only-maybe-an-half-an-hour-of-sleep-tired. While others have looked at the brunette with extreme suspicion and caution when they heard a few words of that foreign guttural tongue, the hyperactive blonde, however, was completely fascinated by the language. The guttural rumblings reminded the blonde of a dragon, and right now it would seem that his dragon was about to attack.

"Ban-chan." The blonde whispered again as he cautiously placed his hands around the brunette's clutched fist.

The brunette stiffened for a brief second at the sudden intrusion to his personal space but knew instinctively by the warmth and gentle zaps of electricity that it was only his blonde electric eel with the personality and energy of a puppy, who dare to invade the brunette's personal space. The brunette took a deep breathe; returning his own hold on his blonde puppy's hand, but continued to glare at the frighten carrier.

"Who's it from?" The brunette barked; causing the scared carrier to jump.

"Jeez, Ban-kun, give the guy some slack." Muttered the café owner as he resumed reading his paper; knowing that neither harm nor danger was present. It always amazed the middle-aged man at how easily a goofball like the blonde could calm a raging storm like the brunette with a simple word or touch.

"Y-y-you Midou Beni?" The carrier stuttered.

"It's _Ban_. Midou _Ban._" Ban correctly stressed.

"Uhmm… Th-th-the package is f-fr-from a… a…" The carrier stuttered as he fumbled through his paperwork. "J. Dar-dar-dark --"

"DarkRiver?!" Ban gasped in utter shock and surprise as he instantly leapt at the terrified carrier, who let out a high-pitched girly scream before disappearing out the door.

Ban immediately tore at a simple white envelope that was taped on top of the medium-sized package all the while gently cradling package underneath his arm. He ignored the curious stares at his direction, but immediately stilled when he felt his package being lifted. He looked up into a pair of large, wide pools of chocolate brown orbs that could warm even the coldest of coldest hearts. Ban faithfully entrusted his package with his best friend as he continued to open the letter. By now, he was conscious of the little gathering surrounding himself and his blonde partner. However, he did not care.

"Zu meinem Bruederlein." The letter began. "Herzliche Glueck wuensche zum 19sten Geburtstag! Und hoffenlich das du einanderen 19sten Geburtstagen mehr sehen wirdst!

"Ich weiss, dass es eine lange, lange Zeit war als wir bei einanderen gehoeren hatten. Und ich weiss dass… da gibt eine Gelegenheit, dass du mich nicht vergession hast und du musst wissen, dass ich dich niemals vergessen hatte. Du bist immer noch meiner Bruederlein.

"Also irgendwann du die Zeit hast, vielliecht wir koennen mit einanderen treffen? Hier gibt meine Nummer. Du darfst mich irgendwie Zeit anrufen. Ich hoffe dass du willst. Ich werd' das gleich lieben… also… deine Geshenken!

"Ich habe keine Ahnung um was du gleichen moechtest also ich machte ein kleinen Packet um eine wenige Sachen. Die sind eine wenige Sachen von Deutschland dass ich glaub' du verlieben wirdst… Zum Beispiel… Schokoladen und Kaffee --"

Ban's head snapped up in time to see his blonde electric puppy about to open the package. _Like hell, I'm gonna share with them!_ He thought.

"**GINJI!**" The brunette snapped; startling his sunny partner into cradling the package protectively against his chest. Without warning, Ban grabbed his partner's arm and dragged the protesting teen out of the Honky Tonk. "Time to go!"

"But… Ba~an-chan!" Ginji's voice could be heard as the duo disappeared down the street.

"Eh… what was that all about?" Asked one of the two brunettes.

^_^

Ban had not slowed down his pace until he and his partner were safe in the confines of their motel room they called home. It was a small place, but it was large enough for two teen males to live comfortably. Originally, the room was furbished with two beds, but for more space, the boys asked the manager to remove one of the beds. Normally the manager would not have granted the request, but the little old lady saw no harm, especially since another tenant had requested for an extra bed.

A faux living room was created by a mini-wall, which separated the sleeping area and the pseudo-living room, and next to the supposed living room was a kitchenette. It consisted mainly of a sink, a mini-fridge and a few cabinets; above and below the sink. Then a hallway led to the "front door". As one immediately entered their little home, the bathroom with a shower and toilette was to the left and a walk-in closet was on the right.

Even though the duo often joked about moving out and often times could be found sleeping in Ms. LadyBug, they would never truly leave their little motel room. Small as it was; it was theirs. The first real place that accepted them with open arms and made them feel a bit 'normal'.

Ban immediately seated himself in his corner of the sofa while Ginji watched his deadly companion curiously before accepting his behavior as Ban being just Ban. As Ginji watched the brunette being completely engrossed in his letter, the blonde Lightening Emperor took his secondary spot by his partner's feet. Shyly glancing back at the European brunette, Ginji nibbled at his lower lip before taking the initiative in opening the package. With meticulous care, since it was Ban's package, Ginji opened the package then gasped at the contents.

"**BAN-CHAN!**" Ginji gasped; drawing Ban's attention. "**BAN-CHAN! IT'S FOOD! SOMEONE SEND YOU FOOD!**" The blonde cheered in awe.

A small and yet shy smile graced the brunette's face as he too looked inside his package. Even though Ban already knew the contents of the simple care package, the brunette was still deeply touched and awed at the items. The present was filled with non-perishable items; items that Ban knew were impossible to find in the average stores of Shinjuku without spending a huge fortune. However, above all else that caught Ban's attention was two simple green packages with pictures of coffee beans and a cup of coffee. His blue orbs grew comically wide… one hundred percent imported German coffee!

"Oh! Gottseidank!" Ban moaned.

"Ban-chan!" Ginji cried; never had he heard such a lust filled moan come from his usually reserved partner. The sound send a funny wave of nervous warmth to the pits of his stomach; causing the blonde to shift nervously. "Ban-chan! Is this stuff good?!"

"Oh yeah, Gin'. This stuff is good! I'd give up my right arm for a cup of this!… Jacob's! It's fuckin' Jacob's!" Ban moaned again.

Pools of warm, rich chocolate brown widen to the size of twin seas at the Strong-Man's proclamation. To give up his right arm, the same arm that housed his unnatural strength, this stuff _had_ to be good!

"Wow!" Ginji finally whispered then without warning tore into the package for more magical items.

"**ACK! GINJI! WATCH IT!**" Ban yelped as he dove here and there to save the items from crashing onto the floor. As he saved each precious item from his homeland, Ban automatically made a mental inventory of each item.

_Schwartzbrot, Ryebrot, Pumperknickelbrot, Lebkuechen, Hitz cookie-sandwiches, cheese wheels covered in red casings, marmalade of nearly every fruit imaginable… hmm… Boysenberry… Kinderschokoladen und Kindereier! Gin' gonna love those! Ooo! Tarboro! Five of them! Sweet! Ah mensch! Gummies!…_

"Hey!" Ginji chirped happily, which caused the brunette to look at his blonde, who was holding a jar.

"Nu-nu-nut-nut-el-la…"

"Nutella?!" Ban's eyes were wide once again in surprise. _Where did Jai find all of this?!_

"Nutella?!" Ginji questioned as he pronounced the delicacy properly. "Is it good?"

Before waiting for an answer, the blonde teen opened the small jar and peeled back the gold protective seal. Ginji immediately took in the exotic scent of chocolate and hazelnut. His mouth instantly watered at the sweet scent. Without hesitation or thought, Ginji dipped two of his fingers into the creamy, dark goo and watched in fascination as the dark substance stretched. Then he quickly hid his two digits into the cavern of his mouth… Immediately his eyes rolled heavenward as the creamy chocolate melted on his tongue. A low, passionate moan rumbled throatily as the blonde teen found himself in blissful rapture.

Ban had ignored his partner in favor of putting his birthday presents away until a low and yet deep throaty sound reached his ears. The brunette immediately snapped around. Ban felt his heart skip a beat then raced with the speed of a snow hare. He could also feel his blood heat up and gather at his neither regions at the sweet, innocent and _very_ provocative sight that his beautiful Sun made.

There sat the object of his fantasies; sitting innocently with his legs on either side of him. His brown, bagging shorts had mysteriously rode high to reveal strong, lean tanned thighs; making Ban absently curious as to how it was possible for his blonde eel to be completely tanned with no tan lines. Ban swallowed thickly at the mental image of his partner happily naked as the day he was born.

Another deep, throaty moan caught the brunette's attention as he watched a pair of thickly coated chocolate fingers disappeared into the moist cavern known as Ginji's mouth. The erotic sight of his best friend and secret crush sucking on those digits was causing havoc on the brunette's sense of self-control. Blue eyes became drawn not only to the sight of Ginji unintentionally and yet seductively sucking on his fingers, but serpentine blue orbs were also drawn to the suddenly exposed shoulder, which Ban nightly fantasized would bare his mark.

His breath hitched as he helplessly watched his blonde eel lick his finger clean of last remaining chocolate spread. Forcing his eyes closed, Ban tried to regain control of himself. He tried to calm his racing heart and blood while at the same time, he did not know on whether or not he should curse or bless his dear Jai for sending that delectable evil called Nutella because he _knew…_ He just _knew_ that he would be tormented by vision of Ginji and chocolate… _Preferably Gin' covered in chocolate… Mensch!_ Ban mentally cursed with a growl.

Ginji snapped from his chocolate induced pleasure when he heard his dark partner growl rather savagely. Fingers still trapped in his mouth, the blonde looked with worry at his partner. He watched with great concern as he noted the Serpent Heir trembled violently, breathing noisily through his nose and his fists clutched tightly, which the blonde did not doubt that the brunette's mini-claws had drawn blood. Cautiously and silently, Ginji stood up and approached his agitated dragon. The former Ruler of the Infinity Fortress' Lower Town lightly approached his best friend and placed a calming hand on the brunette's arm.

Serpentine blue orbs snapped open; startling the blonde a bit. Chocolate brown eyes grew wide as he felt a strong grip get tangled in his hair and a not-so-gentle tug exposing his throat to the suddenly savage teen. Ginji gave a sharp gasp as he felt sharp teeth nip at his throat followed by a gentle, butterfly-soft kiss. The mix of rough and ghostly-soft touches caused the blonde teen to breathlessly moan and arch into the wall of pure destructive muscles.

As suddenly as the assault to his throat came, it ceased; leaving both teens panting breathlessly and clinging onto one another as if the other was a life-line.

"Weibe…" Ban cursed.

"B-Ban…" Ginji groaned as Ban nuzzled just below the junction of his jaw and neck.

"Ich werd' die ermoerden…" Ban murmured passionately.

"Ban-chan…" Ginji's voice whispered.

"Hm?" The other purred.

The portion of Ginji's mind, that was still coherent, wanted to know who Jay DarkRiver was, but that rational portion too was quickly overrun by happiness at the gentle nuzzling that his partner was performing. A normal person would have questioned Ban's sudden turn of attention and affection for the blonde male. After all, Ban was known as the biggest skirt-chaser among their friends; however, Ginji never really believed that about his partner. The blonde knew that the brunette wore many masks, and one of those masks was directed toward the opposite sex. Ginji knew in his heart that this felt _right_, that this was _real_ and that this was purely _Ban._

"Hn… Gin'." Ban murmured again after realizing that his partner was not answering.

Serpentine blue peered into hazy brown pools of chocolate. Ginji smiled brighter than the sun.

"Happy Birthday, Ban-chan!"

Ban too smiled.

**Translations:**

"**Was…" The brunette's voice growled out, "Was haben Sie gesagt?!"**

"**What…" The brunette's voice growled out, "What did you say?!"**

"**Zu meinem Bruederlein." The letter began. "Herzliche Glueck wuensche zum 19sten Geburtstag! Und hoffenlich das du einanderen 19sten Geburtstagen mehr sehen wirdst!**

"**Ich weiss, dass es eine lange, lange Zeit war als wir bei einanderen gehoeren hatten. Und ich weiss dass… da gibt eine Gelegenheit, dass du mich nicht vergession hast und du musst wissen, dass ich dich niemals vergessen hatte. Du bist immer noch meiner Bruederlein. **

"**Also irgendwann du die Zeit hast, vielliecht wir koennen mit einanderen treffen? Hier gibt meine Nummer. Du darfst mich irgendwie Zeit anrufen. Ich hoffe dass du willst. Ich werd' das gleich lieben… also… deine Geshenken!**

"**Ich habe keine Ahnung um was du gleichen moechtest also ich machte ein kleinen Packet um eine wenige Sachen. Die sind eine wenige Sachen von Deutschland dass ich glaub' du verlieben wirdst… Zum Beispiel… Schokoladen und Kaffee --"**

"**To my little Brother." The letter began. "Happy 19****th**** Birthday! And hopefully you'll see another 19 more birthdays!**

"**I know it has been a long, long time since we heard from one another. And I know that… there's a chance that you haven't forgotten me, and you must know, I have never forgotten you. You're always my little brother.**

"**So then whenever you have time, perhaps we can met one another? Here's my number. You can call any time. I hope that you will. I would really love that… so then… your presents!**

"**I have no idea on what you would like so I made a little package with little things. They're some stuff from Germany that I think you'll love… for example… chocolate and coffee --"**

"**Oh! Gottseidank!" Ban moaned.**

"**Oh! Thank God!" Ban moaned.**

_**Schwartzbrot, Ryebrot, Pumperknickelbrot, Lebkuechen, Hitz cookie-sandwiches, cheese wheels covered in red casings, marmalade of nearly every fruit imaginable… hmm… Boysenberry… Kinderschokoladen und Kindereier! Gin' gonna love those! Ooo! Tarboro! Five of them! Sweet! Ah mensch! Gummies!…**_

_**Black bread, rye bread, pumperknickel bread, butter cookies, Hitz cookie-sandwiches, cheese wheels covered in red casings, marmalade of nearly every fruit imaginable… hmm… Boysenberry… Children's Chocolate and Children's Eggs! Gin' gonna love those! Ooo! Tarboro! Five of them! Sweet! Ah man! Gummies!…**_

_**Preferably Gin' covered in chocolate… Mensch!**_** Ban mentally cursed with a growl.**

_**Preferably Gin' covered in chocolate… Dammit!**_** Ban mentally cursed with a growl.**

"**Weibe…" Ban cursed.**

"**Bitch…" Ban cursed.**

"**Ich werd' die ermoerden…" Ban murmured passionately.**

"**I'll kill her…" Ban murmured passionately.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zwitte Kapitel: Der muedigen Drache**_

"Ne… Ban-chan…" Ginji's voice trailed out into the darkness.

"Hn…" Ban grunted; acknowledging that he heard his eel.

"Go to sleep, baka…" The brunette mumbled as he shifted to find a comfortable spot before going back to sleep.

The dynamic duo had called it a night just shortly after receiving a call from Hevn about a job. The pair would meet the infamous negotiator at the Honky Tonk, bright and early at an ungodly hour in the morning. Normally the pair would preferred to meet the client later in the day, especially since the cold weather made it difficult for Ban to wake up; thanks to his serpentine heritage. However, Hevn was unusually insistent that they met early in the morning. Ban grumbled then blindly reached out of for his personal heater… Ginji.

The blonde eel could be heard giggling as Ban's calloused pads blindly touched the blonde's face. Still smiling in the dark, Ginji felt a strong hand behind his neck then a sluggish tug to bring him down. With the knowledge that at this point, his partner had no real strength in him, Ginji just simply allowed his sleepy partner to pull him down and drape him over the other's body.

Being able to generate electricity at will gave Ginji the ability to practically with stand the cold. Of course, it was within reason this immunity of Ginji's, but not that Ban cared. As long as Ginji was warm, Ban was one happy little snake. Ginji smiled as he curled up against the chilled, lithe and powerful form of his new lover. Resting his head over the slow beating heart of his dark friend, Ginji let out a content sigh, which accidentally teased pale sensitive skin and elicited a soft moan from the body beneath the muscular teen.

"Ne~e Ban-chan…" Ginji whined; effectively waking his sleepy partner again.

Blue orbs illuminated against the dark room as Ban threw a glare at the blonde puppy. Unfortunately for the brunette, Ginji was immune to most of Ban's glare.

"Wa~asss…" Ban whined back, which made the blonde giggle.

Ban arched an elegant brow. He knew that his childlike lover could be happy and giddy for extended periods of time. However, there was a drunken undertone to his partner's giddiness. Ban made a mental note to check the weather when they officially woke up for the day. It was not a common knowledge among their group of friends, but the blonde was an excellent indicator for the level of severity of an approaching storm. The electric current in the atmosphere that developed due to a storm was like a fine wine for the blonde. The thicker the current, the more it effected the blonde.

"Mensch…" Ban mumbled.

"Ne… what does that mean?" Ginji asked out of the blue.

Ban sighed. He knew he was not going to get anymore sleep, any time soon. Absently his hand gently ran up and down the blonde's spine; in the same fashion as one would pet a pet.

"Literally, it means 'people', but it also has lots of other meanings…" Ban shrugged, "An exclamation of sorts…"

"You're such a smartie, Ban-chan." Ginji fondly whispered, "I like it."

"Like what?"

Ban asked as Ginji nuzzled his face into his partner's chest. The blonde mumbled something against his brunette's chest. Brows furrowed together in confusion. "What?"

"When you speak German!"

Ban stilled. He did not how to respond to that. Most people were suspicious of the quarter German, especially when he spoke German. He really did not know why, but when others heard him speak his native tongue, they would grow suspicious, even down right hostile, of him. As much as Ban enjoyed a good fight, when the occasion called for it, Ban usually avoided majority of his conflicts by speaking only Japanese. Or if the occasion _really_ called for it, English. However, whenever the brunette did speak English, his German heritage was obvious… or so Paul had said one day.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji called; raising his head after his partner stopped petting him.

"Gomen…" Ban replied, "You're the first to say that."

"Nani!" Ginji exclaimed, "What about Himiko-chan?!"

Ban shrugged.

"She never liked it when I spoke German. Sometimes she would refuse to talk to me whenever I did."

"That's mean!" Ginji became angry. Ban smirked; enjoying the fact that his electric puppy was angry on his behalf. "Well, _I _like it!"

The statement was uttered with the force of the blonde's darker personality, which shocked and touched the often lonely brunette.

"Warum?" Ban asked quietly; afraid that his timid and lonely side would show, but he only sighed when he noted the slight tilt of the blonde's head; indicating he did not understand.

"Why?" Ban asked again.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because it makes you sound like a dragon!"

Silence fell over them, but Ginji gave no notice as he curled back against his favorite Ban-pillow and promptly fell asleep.

Ban just laid there; watching the constantly surprising blonde sleep in his arms.

_A dragon?!_

^_^

*Jingle. Jingle*

The copper chime sang as two individuals bound into the warm café. Well, actually only one bound in while the other trudged in.

"Ohayomas!" Cheered the usually happy blonde teen with more exuberance than that was normal, even for him.

"Ohayomas Ginji-kun!" Called back a pretty little brunette girl. The young girl then glanced at the brunette male, who automatically walked to the counter and sat down. The brunette male then proceeded to bury his face in his arms; paying no attention at all to his surroundings, which was unusual, even for him. Without realizing it, the girl's body relaxed as she watched the other covering his face. "Good Morning Midou-kun!"

A non-consequential grunt came from the brunette as a form of acknowledgement. Although accustom to the older brunette's stellar conversational skills in the mornings, the young girl was suddenly worried about the young man.

"I warned Hevn." Paul muttered darkly as he slide a cup of pure, tar-black coffee to the teen male.

"Ngh…" Ban muttered as he barely raised his head up when the dark, bitter scent of freshly brewed coffee tickled his nose.

Giggling echoed in the background; drawing many curious stares from the other customers and Paul, which the blonde ignored in favor of dancing to a silent music only he could hear. Suddenly Ginji paused when he felt a pair of eyes peering into his soul. Turning around, Ginji watched half concealed sapphire blue orbs staring at him. The blonde smiled brightly then resumed his swaying dance.

"Eh… Ginji?" Paul called out in concern.

"Paul…" Ban's tired voice reached the older man's ears. "Bad storm comin'…"

Mysterious eyes grew wide behind those dark-tinted glasses as he listened and watched the young man; he came to care for as a younger brother. Paul always knew that cold weather was a weakness to the Serpent-Bearer and had witnessed first hand when the brunette teen went nearly comatose due to a sudden and extremely nasty cold font hitting their city. It was before Ginji came into the lonely brunette's life, and ever since then Paul made it a point to keep an eye on the weather and brunette. If he were honest, despite having seen many terrifying things, especially in and around Shinjuku, Paul felt years disappear when Ban had just collapsed!

Another wave of giggles drew the café owner of out of his mental wanderings as the chestnut-brown haired male looked at the blonde. _Kuso!_ The older man mentally cursed. Prior to the Stradivarius case, the ex-detective suspected that changes in the atmosphere also affected the loveable lightening rod, especially if a thunder storm was suspected to be in the forecast. His suspicions were confirmed during that particular case, and now he mentally suspected Ban's comment about the approaching front as being the biggest understatement of the century!

"Bad storm… my ass…" Paul grumbled as he glared at the brunette, who was about as energetic as a zombie, then at the oddly-giddy blonde.

"They're the professional retrievers?" A voice exclaimed in disbelief.

Paul looked up to see a middle-aged man in a business suit and a beautiful blonde woman, who due to the cold weather was decently dressed, standing in the middle of the café.

"Hevn-san!" Ginji suddenly cheered then immediately went droopy as he danced about her feet.

The well-endowed woman just looked on helplessly at the blonde imp, who began humming absent-mindedly an unknown melody.

"I assure you, Hirokuma-san! The GetBackers are the best in their field!" Hevn attempted to placate her agitated client before he could have the chance to walk out of the café.

"Not today!" Paul interjected as he came from behind the counter and stood directly _behind _the still slouched brunette.

That act alone caught the usually-scantily clad woman's attention. For as long as she had known the GetBackers, she had never known Ban to allow anyone to stand directly behind him. Not even Ginji.

"The boys are going to take a couple of days off." Paul said in a tone of voice that he had not used since his detective days.

"Paul?" Hevn asked in concern. She had never heard the lazy and often times cowardly café owner sound so… authoritative. It sent shivers down her spine.

Paul knew that his words had caught the younger woman's attention, but he also knew that she could still push the duo into taking the job. After all she could guilt-trip the loveable blonde puppy, whose known for his notoriously large and caring heart. If she got Ginji to agree to the case then Ban would accept it as well. Paul had to make his point dangerously clear that neither boys were at their best at this moment.

Twin echoes of gasps caused the café to become heavy with silence as the two females, who knew Ban well enough, watched while the older man grabbed the brunette's neck in a fairly good imitation of the brunette's trademark grip, the Snakebite. And Ban… did nothing!

Paul's point was made.

"Pa~ul," A chilled voice sang.

"Eep!" Hevn squeaked as she unintentionally jumped into the arms of a bewildered Hirokuma.

Paul froze. Immediately releasing his grip from Ban's neck and holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. The older man had almost forgotten the other half of the dynamic GetBackers team. Now looking at the blonde, Paul began to pray to every known deity on the planet. Standing before him was still his loveable goofball of a friend, but Paul could clearly see the shadows of the tyrant Lightening Emperor beneath the surface of those usually warm chocolate eyes and smile.

"Whatcha doin'?" The voice sang. The childish rhythm of the dark ego's words sent deathly chilled shivers through everyone's bones.

"N-n-nothing, Ginji, just saying you two need a couple of days off. You know some R'n'R." Paul nervously stated.

"Mmm…" Ginji purred as he subconsciously stalked the older male, who wisely backed away.

Ginji quietly approached his unresponsive partner and laid his face close to the other's. The two remained like that for a few moments before a glazed blue eye opened and stared hazily at his partner. No words came out of the exhausted male.

"Tired?" Ginji childishly asked.

"'och…" A rumbled came from the back of the brunette's throat.

Ginji smiled. The blonde then gathered his sleepy lover's body into his arms. Ginji met with no resistance as his serpent curled into the warmth of his electric Ginji-blanket, and they disappeared out the door.

^_^

No sooner had the pair returned safely to their home did the heavens opened up, and the storm came crashing down upon Shinjuku.

Ginji tucked his lover safely into bed, but he could not erase the frown that marred his own face. Ban had not moved a single muscle nor made a single sound on their journey home. If it had not been the oh-so-subtle tickle of air against his exposed throat to indicate that the brunette was breathing, Ginji would have believed that his partner and lover was dead.

With nothing else to do, Ginji crawled into bed beside his dark partner and laid an ear over the brunette's heart and listened.

**Tha-thumb.**

_One._ Seconds ticked by, painfully slow.

**Tha-thumb.**

_Two._ More painful seconds ticked by.

**Tha-thumb.**

_Three._

Ginji closed his eyes as he mentally consulted his internal clock. The young blonde male estimated that his lover's heartbeat was approximately three and a half beats per minute. Oddly enough this made the tense muscles in the young man's back to relax, and Ginji laid draped over his partner's body.

The young man remembered one time, when he had gone to the zoo with his friends that they had visited the reptilian habitat, much to his friends chagrin. There the blonde learned that reptiles, especially snakes were extremely sensitive to the cold. Cold-blooded creatures would go into a deep sleep during the winter seasons, and Ginji knew from past experience that Ban did _**not**_like the cold. Looking one last time at his sleeping brunette, Ginji immediately crawled beneath the layered blankets that cocooned the slender male and wrapped himself around Ban's torso.

"Nighty-night!" Ginji mumbled; not expecting a response.

A small smile graced the other's face as he tighten a possessive hold around his favorite blanket.

**Translations:**

"**Wa~asss…" Ban whined back, which made the blonde giggle.**

"**Wha~at…" Ban whined back, which made the blonde giggle.**

"**Mensch…" Ban mumbled.**

"**Dammit…" Ban mumbled.**

"**Warum?" Ban asked quietly; afraid that his timid and lonely side would show, but he only sighed when he noted the slight tilt of the blonde's head; indicating he did not understand.**

"**Why?" Ban asked quietly; afraid that his timid and lonely side would show, but he only sighed when he noted the slight tilt of the blonde's head; indicating he did not understand.**

"'**och…" A rumbled came from the back of the brunette's throat.**

"'**eah…" A rumbled came from the back of the brunette's throat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dritte Kapitel: Sie sehen meine Augen an_**

"Ngh…" A voice grumbled as bright sapphire blue eyes attempted to break through the foggy haze of his wintry slumber. Mentally the brunette cursed his Blood, which made him so weak and vulnerable during the winter season. A single eye cracked up then immediately shut as a pitiful groan escaped his thin lips. Ban sluggishly rolled over and attempted to burrow deeper into his blankets. However, his favorite electric blanket, who seemed to think that now was a perfectly good time to fall into a fit of giggles, thwarted his attempts. Not bothering to open his eyes, Ban fisted his hand and weakly smacked the blonde mop that was Ginji's head.

"Mou!" Ginji playfully yelped as he pouted at his still sleepy partner.

"You're mean!" The blonde pouted.

"Hn." Ban grunted as he continued his burrowing.

Not liking being ignored by the brunette, Ginji immediately sat up; causing the mounds of blankets to roll off and exposing both teens to the cold air.

"**ACK!**" Ban gasped as he instinctively dove underneath the collective lump of blankets.

"**EEEP!**"

It was the young blonde's turn to gasp as he found himself a lapful of Serpent-Bearer, especially since the blankets were all lumped together in hislap. Ginji remained absolutely still as he watched the moving mound of warm clothe situated itself comfortably before stilling with a deep sigh. After a few awkward moments of silence and a half mutilated lower lip later, Ginji slowly peeled back the layers of warm blankets. After carefully peeling back three blankets, Ginji smiled as he finally came to a mop of brown urchin-styled hair. Ignoring the pair of half-mass glaring blue orbs, Ginji began running his hand through the mess of brunette locks. Soon those glaring orbs closed as a content sigh escaped the brunette's lips.

Ginji's smiled grew brighter and wider as he continued his special treatment on the brunette's scalp. As Ginji's magical hands send his brunette partner into the realm of utter bliss, the mischievous electric puppy was choosing his words carefully in preparation of getting his usually closed-lipped partner talking. Ginji learned earlier on that his secretive partner would keep 'trivial' information to himself. For example, the fact that Ban was an accomplished violinist or the fact that Ban was also an excellent artist. Ginji was upset to discover that his partner was talented, and when the blonde confronted his partner, Ban was shocked.

_I'm not that good. Not like Madoka or Clayman. It's just something I can do. No big deal…_ Ban had replied with a shrug. It was then that Ginji realized his partner was extremely shy about his talents and that the brunette honestly believed that he was not _that_ good. Of course, around Shido and Kazuki, Ban would brag about it, but the brunette did that only to irritate the blonde's former subordinates. However, the brunette never really believed his own words.

Ginji shook his head lightly as he returned his focus on his partner and the questions he wanted to ask. Ever since his partner received the package of goodies, the blonde was curious about the sender. Ginji suspected the actual letter was written in Ban's native language; thus, he did not attempt to sneak a peak nor attempted to read it. However, the package itself was a different matter. Ginji had the return address memorized and was fascinated by the neat, tiny kanji that was written.

_J. DarkRiver…_ Ginji remembered the name. _Who are you? Who are you to my Ban-chan?_

"Mmm…" Ban moaned as he could feel himself become Ban-goo under the blonde's torturous, and yet very talented hands.

"Ne Ban-chan...?" Ginji softly called.

"Ngh…" Ban grunted.

"Ne Ban-chan, how long have you liked me?" Ginji asked; deciding it was a safe topic, since after all it was Ban, who initiated the change in their relationship.

"Dunno…" Ban sighed, "Long time…"

"Why?" The question came out before the blonde could think about it.

A blue orb cracked open as Ban looked at his partner curiously. In Ginji's own chocolate brown orbs, Ban only saw open curiosity. The brunette knew that his blonde electric puppy accepted the shift in their relationship, which made the brunette both suspicious and curious as to why the blonde was asking. Slowly crawling out of his cocoon, Ban comfortably straddled the tan blonde's lap and openly stared into the other's eyes. Ginji met his stare without hesitation. A shy smile graced the brunette's face as he remembered another person, who looked at him straight in the eye without fear and hesitation.

"I guess it started when you looked me in the eye." Ban said as he relaxed his posture; still straddling Ginji's lap, Ban leaned back, supporting himself with his arms.

"Hunh...?" Ginji blinked in confusion.

"No one, save for you, the Old Hag of an Oma and the DarkRivers, has ever looked me in the eye."

"That's not true!" Ginji protested but was a little pleased that his partner had told him something personal about himself.

"No, Gin', it's true." Ban stated; still holding his partner's stare. "They look at a spot on my face but never look at me straight in the eye."

"Not true!" Ginji protested again, "Natsumi-chan doesn't!"

"She looks at my ear-cuff."

"No! Hevn-san doesn't!"

"She watches my lips."

"Shido-kun?!"

"My throat…" Ban's smirk had a feral quality to it, "I think he likes to imagine that he's ripping my throat out."

"Kazu-chan?"

Ban crinkled his nose.

"My nose."

"Paul-san?"

Ban shrugged, "He wears those shades."

"Himiko-chan?" Ginji's voice was soft as a whisper.

"Earring."

Ginji then began chewing his lower lip as he thought of their other friends.

"Maria-san?" Came the unsure question.

"Anywhere but my eyes."

Suddenly Ginji straightened and exclaimed, "Madoka-chan!!"

Ban frowned then leaned forward to flick the blonde on the forehead.

"Owwie!" Ginji cried as he rubbed his tender forehead.

"Baka, she's blind!" Ban chided, "She doesn't count."

Ginji was about to retort but paused as he realized that Ban was right. Yes, the blind violinist was a friend, but she was blind, which meant Ban's Jagan had no effect on her.

"Oh…"

"Yeah 'oh'." Bann muttered.

Ginji fell silent as he looked at his dark lover.

"Ano…" Ginji whispered while Ban arched a brow, "You have beautiful eyes…"

Ban blinked in shock then shook his head in disbelief.

"You're weird." Ban muttered.

"Na-huh!" Ginji childishly protested.

"My eyes are not beautiful. They're dangerous." Ban clarified.

"They are too beautiful!" Ginji protested, "Beautiful! Beautiful! Beautiful! So there!"

A pink tongue poked out as it blew a raspberry at the confused brunette, who was for a moment thinking of other uses for that pink appendage, and was slightly disappointed that it disappeared back into its sacred sanctuary.

"So…" Ban drawled; now that the momentary distraction passed, which suddenly caused the blonde to squirm beneath the stronger brunette. Ban gave his partner a predatory grin as he leaned forward; trapping the blonde under the brunette's intense gaze. Ban found it extremely delectable that his partner, although had shyly averted his eyes was still looking at Ban in the eye through those long blonde lashes, which every woman would kill to have.

"What are you fishing for, meine eigentliche Sonne?" Ban purred; enjoying the idea that his blonde liked it whenever the brunette spoke German. Ban made a mental note to remember to speak it more often when it was just the two of them.

Ginji then pouted.

"No fair! You can be sneaky and get any information you want!"

Ban chuckled then lightly kissed the blonde's crinkled nose.

"Sneaky's my department, not your's." Ban explained, "Okay, Gin', I'll answer any of your questions since I can see that you're dying to know."

"Really?!" Ginji cheered, and Ban nodded; having a sneaky suspicion that his blonde partner was curious about the sender of his birthday package.

"Who's Jay DarkRiver?" Ginji blurted out.

Another shy smiled graced the brunette's face.

"Jaiden." Ban subconsciously corrected then looked at the coffee maker in their little kitchenette.

"Hunh?"

"Jaiden DarkRiver is…" Ban was hesitant for a moment, "my cousin."

Then the brunette crawled out of their shared bed and walked to the kitchenette.

"Your… **COUSIN!**" Ginji gasped as he head snapped around to watch his dark lover begin making a pot of his delicious coffee.

Ban kept quiet while waiting for his blonde to begin the bombardment of questions. As he waited, Ban opened his senses; taking in the different emotions surrounding the young Witch Heir. The most prominent emotions were a mix of awe and shock, which Ban immediately identified as belonging to his blonde partner. The young Heir allowed himself to be wrapped in those emotions; using it as a shield as he continued to his scan of his den and territory. For the most part, Ban sensed no overlaying threat; mostly fear and concern due to the weather; however, suddenly Ban sensed a black spot in the array of colors, which were the emotions of those in his territory. Ban kept a frown hidden from his blonde. Closing his eyes, Ban mentally marked the black spot for further investigation, at a later time.

Sometimes these black spots would mean nothing while other times they meant a whole lot. The young Jagan-wielder was not going to leave it to chance that it was nothing. There were little ones, hatchlings, in _his_ territory; therefore, precious treasures under his protection…

"_Hey! Beni, did you know that my ancestors worshipped a serpent too?! Yeah, his name was Queztcoalt! The Feathered-Serpent Lord and Great Protector! I betcha that you're gonna be a Great Protector when you're older!"_

"Ban-chan?" Ginji called as he poked at the other's arm.

"Hm?" Blue eyes looked into chocolate brown. "Sorry, you said something?"

"Ba~an-chan!" Ginji whined.

"Sorry." Ban placated his blonde puppy then offered a cup of the dark sacred brew.

"Thanks!" Ginji chirped then settled comfortably on the couch.

Ban placed his own cup on the little coffee-table then reached over the small partition for a blanket off of their bed before settling down next to his favorite electric blonde blanket. Ginji then curled into his partner's lap to keep the brunette nice and warm. After a few minutes of finding their comfortable spots, the duo fell into a comfortable silence while Ban decided where best to begin.

"Jaiden, or Jai, is not really my cousin… by blood, I mean. You see… when you save the life of a witch, you become part of the witch's family… and… well, Jai's Eltern und die alte Hexe… eh… Jai's grandparents and my Grandmother, that is, well, they knew each other… before the Second World War… I don't know the whole story, but Jai's Eltern saved the old Hag; hid her from the Gestapo and the SS bastards… even at the risk of being exposed by their own relative… I think it was Omas Onkle… can't remember, but that was how Jai's family became my family." Ban paused as he sipped at his coffee. He could feel his puppy's awe at his tale. Hiding a smirk behind his drink, Ban curiously wondered how Ginji would react to meeting the DarkRiver. "After the War, I don't know much on the dates… you know when the Battle Axe met her mate or when Jai's Eltern actually met, but Mutti was born a year after the Bastard of mine was… damn… I can't remember her name…"

"Wadda ya mean, Ban-chan?!"

"Well… I… I called her Mutti." Ban softly answered.

"What does that mean?"

Ban looked away as he felt the heat kissing his cheeks.

"Mama."

Ginji's eyes grew wide in shock.

A sudden humorless snort drew Ginji's attention back to the present.

"Guess it's why I hate them." Ban's voice held its dangerous edge.

"Who?"

"The Bitch of a Grandmother and Maria…" Ban growled, "The DarkRivers… They… They accepted me! They knew _what _I was, and they _accepted_ me!"

Ginji gasped as his instinctively wrapped his arms around his best friend and lover. Rarely had the blonde ever felt the cold touch of the Serpent that slept within his pale lover. Ginji knew that Ban held a tight reign over the destructive power that dwelled within him. For Ban to lose even a single iota of control over the Dark God at the mention of a family that was lost to him, Ginji knew that the DarkRivers must have been an extraordinary family. As the blonde held onto his dark partner, Ginji did not fear the Great Spirit of Destruction. No, he did not. He did, however, fear _for _it and for his lover.

To have tasted the warmth and love of a family and then have it ripped away from you, would make anyone embittered and angry. Those two emotions were a dangerous combination in anyone, but for someone with Ban's powers, it was a self-destructive power that threaten everything around him. It was no wonder that Ban had so many enemies as he did.

"I hate them! I hate them so much!" Ban darkly whispered as he gripped his lover tightly; almost fearful that Ginji too would be taken away from him.

"Shh… Ban… I'm not going anywhere! I won't let it! I won't! I promise! You and me! Together! Forever!" Ginji said with the authority of the Lightening Emperor.

Hearing the vow with such raw emotions, Ban was startled from his mental massacre of his dead grandmother and living 'legal' guardian. Ban could feel his body relax into Ginji's as the electric puppy's electricity hummed through their bodies. Ban buried his face into his partner's neck; taking in the crisp scent that was purely Ginji. As the brunette Serpent held onto his blonde, Ban cast his senses over Ginji; making sure the blonde was real and not some twisted illusion sent to drive him mad. Being around the blonde, Ban felt safe, happy and warm as if he had just stepped out of the cold darkness and into the Sunlight.

"Meine schoene Sonne…" Ban murmured.

"I promise, Ban-chan! I'll never leave you!" Ginji cried.

"Genau… genau…" Ban tightened his hold then looked at his partner. "You'd like Jai, and I _know_ Jai would like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's Jai like? I bet he's strong! 'cause he's your cousin and all!" Ginji cheered.

Ban began to say something but stopped.

"Jai was… hopefully still is… my best friend." Ban exclaimed, "Mutti and Old Man Nate, Jai's father, were amazing as well. Especially the old man… he… he was like nobody I've ever meet. Then and now."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, Ol' Man Nate was a soldier in the American military. So he saw a lot of heavy shit, but he didn't let it… he didn't let it corrupt him, you know… heh… he made the ol' Battle Axe nervous." Ban remarked with a dark grin.

Ginji's eyes were threatening to bulge out. The blonde remembered from the Divine Design case that Ban's Grandmother was a powerful witch and feared nothing. In fact, all feared her; including the Brain Trust! But to have someone make the Greatest Witch of the Twentieth-Century nervous, this person had to be even more powerful than the Queen Witch herself.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow! Of course, don't get me wrong. Ol' Nate was respectful to the old Hag, especially when he learned that she had the Jagan." Ban remarked in awe as he remembered the elder DarkRiver's character.

"He wasn't scared?!"

"If he was, he never showed it, but to be honest, I don't think he was… I mean, he certainly knew what the Jagan was, but it didn't phase him, and I think _that_ made the old Hag nervous."

"Ohmi!" Ginji whispered.

The blonde knew of only one other person, naturally excluding himself, that was unafraid of the Jagan, and that other person was Fudou the Seer, a psychotic mercenary with a thirst for Ban's blood.

"The DarkRivers are special." Ban continued, "Wanna know why?"

Ginji nodded in rapt curiosity.

"They have 'dark' blood." Ban whispered in awe; unaware he had used the witches' word for 'ancient and wild'.

"Hunh?"

"They're Aztec… Fierce and powerful people that ruled present-day Mexico before the Spaniards came."

"Really?!"

"Yep, Ol' Man Nate one time even told me that the word 'Aztec' meant those who fight! They were warriors! Even Jai… when we were kids, Jai was always a fighter. Not a bully but like a protector… You know?"

"Wow! Jai-chan must've been really strong!"

"Nah… physically, Jai wasn't stronger than the average kid, but what Jai did have in spades was spirit! Plus, Jai used this…" Ban tapped the side of his head, "before using this." Then made a fist. "I got my first lesson in fighting from them… 'No matter what, they will always be someone stronger than you. So use your head. The human mind is the most powerful weapon that you have so use it'."

"Wow! They sound like real smarties!"

Ban shrugged.

"They're warriors. Even Mutti! I remember…" Ban's voice trailed off as his eyes grew wide in remembrance. He remembered a tiny, redheaded German woman defending him from his own mother.

"Ban?" Ginji's soft voice brought the wandering brunette back to the present.

"Sorry… I was remembering when I first met them… the DarkRivers…" Ban fell quiet for a moment then continued, "The DarkRivers had just come back from America, and Mutti wanted to visit. She brought Jai with her. Jai was… I think about seven or eight, and I was four." Ban's usually bright eyes became unfocused as the memory played before his mind's eye. "She had another fit… I was outside… a flower patch… I remembered thinking that she loved flowers so if I picked some then she would get better… Hn, that was when I met the strangest person… at first, I thought they were a nymph or a sprite. After all Schwarzwald was full of them… dark skin, reddish-black hair and the brightest pale green eyes I had ever seen."

Ban paused as the mental image of a chibi version of his cousin flashed brightly before his mind's eye. The image was even complete with a wide grin and dimples in those dark cheeks. A small smile graced Ban's face, which quickly morphed into a goofy-grin.

"Stupid little nymph scared me so bad that I ran."

"You ran?!"

"Well yeah… Nymphs and sprites serve der Erlkoenig, who happened to like to eat little kids, and der Koenig lives in Schwarzwald…"

Ginji's eyes grew wide.

"The nymph was gonna give you to this Corn-nig?!" Ginji exclaimed in horror, "Did Jai-chan save you?!"

"Eh… not exactly…" Ban mumbled with a deep blush kissing his cheeks, "Stupid nymph…"

Ginji curiously looked at his partner while the brunette grumbled beneath his breathe. Suddenly Ginji burst into a fit of giggles as he realized who his partner ran from.

"Jai-chan was the nymph!"

"I was **FOUR!** Okay?! **FOUR! AND **the stupid nymph didn't make it any better by **CHASING **me!" Ban exclaimed defensively, which caused the blonde teen to giggle even harder. "It's not funny!"

"Gomen… gomen, Ban-chan." Ginji mumbled through his giggles.

"Tsch… whatever." Ban replied but soon fell silent as the rest of that day came into focus. Sensing the sudden change in his partner, Ginji quickly sobered as he stared at his partner.

"Ban-chan?"

"I guess, we made a lot of noise… she came out to see what's going on… I remembered seeing her, standing there… I was so happy… there stood my mother… she had come to save me… or so I thought… I ran to her… I…" Thin brows furrowed together in concentration, "Pain… pain and blood… and tears… just like always when I saw her… there was firewood, where she was standing… she stood over me with a piece of firewood in her hands… I really don't remember what happened next, but there was a lot of screaming… and someone holding me, protecting me…

"Later, I'd remember it was the nymph, who held me and protected me… my stupid nymph… but I'd also remember later of a tiny, redheaded woman come rushing out and attacking my mother… the ol' Hag would tell me later that Mutti gave my mother a nasty concussion for a few days and broken jaw." The brunette then leaned back to rest his head against the wall. A heavy silence fell over them as Ginji watched his partner. He wanted nothing more than to hold the other until all the bad memories were erased, but the blonde knew that was not possible because Ban would not let him.

"Ban-chan?"

"Those were the best four years of my life." Ban whispered, "I was a DarkRiver. I had a family… until… the damn Bitch took me away and handed me off to Maria… and the rest is… the rest is history."

Ginji gave his partner and lover a sad and yet comforting smile before nuzzling comfortably into the brunette's strong arms. The pair took comfort in the other's presence; forgetting the past for the present was all that mattered.

"Arigato, Ban-chan." Ginji whispered.

"For?"

"Telling me a little of your past."

The only reply the blonde received was a gentle and yet firm squeeze. Ginji just smiled.

**Translations:**

"**No one, save for you, the Old Hag of an Oma and the DarkRivers, has ever looked me in the eye."**

"**No one, save for you, the Old Hag of a Grandmother and the DarkRivers, has ever looked me in the eye."**

"**What are you fishing for, meine eigentliche Sonne?" Ban purred; enjoying the idea that his blonde liked it whenever the brunette spoke German.**

"**What are you fishing for, my only Sun?" Ban purred; enjoying the idea that his blonde liked it whenever the brunette spoke German.**

"**Jaiden, or Jai, is not really my cousin… by blood, I mean. You see… when you save the life of a witch, you become part of the witch's family… and… well, Jai's Eltern und die alte Hexe… eh… Jai's grandparents and my Grandmother, that is, well, they knew each other… before the Second World War… I don't know the whole story, but Jai's Eltern saved the old Hag; hid her from the Gestapo and the SS bastards… even at the risk of being exposed by their own relative… I think it was Omas Onkle… can't remember, but that was how Jai's family became my family." Ban paused as he sipped at his coffee. He could feel his puppy's awe at his tale. Hiding a smirk behind his drink, Ban curiously wondered how Ginji would react to meeting the DarkRiver. "After the War, I don't know much on the dates… you know when the Battle Axe met her mate or when Jai's Eltern actually met, but Mutti was born a year after the Bastard of mine was… damn… I can't remember her name…"**

"**Jaiden, or Jai, is not really my cousin… by blood, I mean. You see…. When you save the life of a witch, you become part of the witch's family… and… well, Jai's grandparents and the old Witch… eh… Jai's grandparents and my Grandmother, that is, well, they knew each other… before the Second World War… I don't know the whole story, but Jai's grandparents save the old Hag; hid her from the Gestapo and the SS bastards… even at the risk of being exposed by their own relative… I think it was Grandma's Uncle… can't remember, but that was how Jai's family became my family." Ban paused as he sipped at his coffee. He could feel his puppy's awe at his tale. Hiding a smirk behind his drink, Ban curiously wondered how Ginji would react to meeting the DarkRiver. "After the War, I don't know much on the dates… you know when the Battle Axe met her mate or when Jai's grandparents actually met, but Mama was born a year after the Bastard of mine… damn… I can't remember her name…"**

"**Meine schoene Sonne…" Ban murmured.**

"**My beautiful Sun…" Ban murmured.**

"**Genau… genau…" Ban tightened his hold then looked at his partner. "You'd like Jai, and I **_**know**_** Jai would like you."**

"**I know… I know…" Ban tightened his hold then looked at his partner. "You'd like Jai, and I **_**know**_** Jai would like you."**

"**Well yeah… Nymphs and sprites serve der Erlkoenig, who happened to like to eat little kids, and der Koenig lives in Schwarzwald…"**

"**Well yeah… Nymphs and sprites serve the Elf King, who happened to like to eat little kids, and the King lives in the Black Forest…"**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vierte Kapitel: Die Captain Jaiden DarkRiver**_

A couple days later, after the massive storm had pass through and the dynamic duo returned to their peak condition, new cases were lined up for the pair. Currently Ginji was waiting at the Honky Tonk while Ban braved the sleek roads and psychotic drivers to pick up Hevn-san and one of their many clients. As the blonde Lightening Emperor waited, his messy-mop of hair could be seen hunched over a single piece of paper.

Paul had never seen the blonde Retriever's expression so serious nor full of intent unless it was about food or Ban. However, here was the blonde at his counter with enough determination and concentration to rival any student taking an entrance exam. Every so often the blonde would look up, checking for something or more precisely someone then return to his work. Also every so often the blonde would ask Paul how to spell a word or two, such as 'appreciate' and 'stupid nymph', which clued the older man that his young charge was writing a letter. But to who? The blonde would not say.

A few minutes later Ginji signed his mysterious letter and neatly folded it into an envelope. Suddenly the copper chime rang as the door opened and a blast of cold air assaulted the warm café. Paul noted absently that Ginji had quickly hid his little secret in a pile of mail that Natsumi had yet to send out. The blonde immediately bounded to his partner and preceded to envelope the slender brunette in a hug. Paul did not doubt it was more to warm up the easily chilled Witch Heir rather than to show his affection for the brunette. Paul knew _that_ was just an added bonus for the blonde. Looking at the pile of mail, Paul's curiosity won out as he picked up the pile and told his young assistant that he would send out the post. The young girl gratefully smiled as the older man walked out.

Walking to the post office, Paul looked through his little pile and found what he was looking for: Ginji's letter. The chestnut brunette then frowned as he read the address.

_Why would he send a letter there?_ Paul thought, _And more importantly, to who?_

^_^

"Hunh? Hello, what's this?" A male voice mumbled as he picked up a simple, white envelop with shaky kanji written on it. The young mail clerk looked at the writing and mentally cursed at his own lack of proficiency in reading the language of the land. Turning around, the young man scanned the small mail room before seeing someone, who could help.

"Samano!" The young man called.

A balding figure popped his head up from the mail bundle. His brown eyes looked owlish behind his coke-bottle style glasses.

"Hai, Anderson-san?" The petite old man replied as he slowly approached the kind giant.

The young man met his companion halfway then handed the letter to his senior.

"Could you translate this for me? I can't read it." The taller man blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh!" The elder exclaimed as he looked at the letter and a frown disappeared into a sea of wrinkles, "Poor, poor penmanship! Even for a child! Poor, poor indeed!"

"A kid wrote it?!"

"Hai, letter for DarkRiver-san."

"Oh!" The young man exclaimed as he relieved his co-worker of the letter, "It's one of the Captain's Kids!"

The old man stood there for a moment while the young American had walked to a nearby phone. It took him a few seconds to understand the young man's comment. At first, the older male thought the younger was being scandalous in suggesting that the honorable Captain had bastard children but then remembered… The young man meant that the letter had come from one of the children that the good Captain had rescued!

^_^

"**CAPTAIN!**" A voice called; causing two heads to appear from their respective offices. Unfortunately the two were not the Captain that the young man wanted.

"Captain DarkRiver?!" The young man called once more while ignoring his hot ears.

"Yo!" A muffle voice replied from the back while a slender, copper complexioned hand rose above a cubicle wall but no head appeared.

The young man dressed in traditional battle dress uniform quickened his pace into the back of the office floor, where he located the Captain. The young Airman immediately stood at attention as he observed the petite Captain leaning over a desk with another officer. The desk was cluttered with documents and photos to the point that the desk seemed to have disappeared. A few second later the young Airman found himself staring into a pair of lush, pale green eyes. The same pale green eyes he had heard rumors could make even the hardest of the hardest assholes squirm.

"At ease." The Captain's voice was calm and held a natural authority. The Airman's posture relaxed. "What can I do for you, Airman?"

"Captain, this came for you through the post."

An elegant, raven-black brow arched as a slender hand removed the envelop from the Airman's outstretched hand.

"Thank you, Airman." The Captain dismissed.

"Captain! Lieutenant!" The Airman acknowledged and promptly left.

"Wow! Fan-mail! And personally delivered too!" A southern drawl teased, which caused the young Captain to glare; unamused at the Texan subordinate.

The strawberry blonde Lieutenant just merely gave his Captain a devil-may-care grin, knowing the petite creature would probably get revenge in their next sparring match. Not that the larger man minded. Pale green eyes rolled heavenward as the Captain guessed the cocky Lieutenant's thoughts. Ignoring the subordinate, the young Captain leaned against their desk and read the shaky written address. Twin brows rose high as the Captain recognized the return address.

With a flick of a wrist, a slender black blade appeared; causing the middle-aged Lieutenant to arch a thick brow.

"Who's it from? One of your kids?"

"No…" The Captain's voice lightly trailed as pale eyes graced the shaky script. Then slowly a smile graced the Captain's face. The veteran Lieutenant watched in amazement as his Captain suddenly appeared not only younger but far more innocent than he knew to be true.

"Captain?" He called softly; afraid to break the fragile spell.

Pale green eyes looked up and was sparkling with mirth and unbridled joy.

"It's a letter from my Cousin's partner." The youthful tone was recognizable.

"Wait? Cousin?! You have family here?!" The Lieutenant exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep." Was the childish reply.

"Waitaminute?!" The Lieutenant exclaimed, "We've been in country for what? Eight months!? Eight months! And _now_ you're getting something?!"

Suddenly the Lieutenant winced as he observed the calm and yet annoyed expression that his Captain usually wore when dealing with idiots and morons; namely the top brass.

"Lieutenant Carl Davidson Junior," The Captain's tone was even and held no trace of emotions, which was the only warning Davidson knew he would receive if he continued to be an idiot. "Did you honestly forget that it took you almost three months and a direct order from me before you actually took a weekend off and contacted your then pregnant wife? Speaking of which, how is she and the baby?"

"Uhm… Good. They're both doing good." Davidson weakly answered, and of course not, he not forgotten. That was _their_ curse. Their curse of being the best, and to be brutally honest, they had not _even_ crossed the Pacific when they received their first case. Davidson could honestly count on his left hand the number of times that his Captain called in sick, and it was not until recently that his Captain took more than one day off. Of course, being shot at and having to deal with an Irish-Chinese descendant doctor did ensure that the still recovering Captain stayed out of the office and out of the field. Davidson hazard a guess that was when the Captain had a chance to contact loved ones; both in and out of country.

"So… uhm, your cousin?"

"Actually, his partner wrote me."

"Eh… why?"

"Apparently, Ginji, my cousin's partner, wants to 'get me back' for Ban, my cousin."

"Eh… hunh?"

"It looks like Ban and Ginji run a recovery service…"

"A what?"

"A recovery service… in other words, they return things that should not be lost or stolen."

"Eh… is that even legal?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not, but whatever the case may be. It looks like Ginji has taken upon himself to return Ban's cousin, me, to Ban." The Captain explained then neatly folded the letter and placed it safely in a small black magnetic billfold.

Davidson looked at his Captain and thought about what was said. A massive head shook in disbelief as he thought about what this Ginji person was doing. It was endearing and heartwarming. It was a nice ray of hope and light in their world of darkness and madness. Davidson hoped to meet this Ginji. The kid sounded like someone one could easily call friend. God only knew that in their line of work, they needed people like that.

"Captain! Davidson!" Another voice called.

"Mason." The Captain answered back as the pair stood up to greet their missing third member.

"Just received a call. They found another one." The thin male muttered.

"Let's go." The Captain uttered as the petite officer lead the two out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fuenfte Kapitel: Die Familie des Vermaechtnis**_

*Jingle. Jingle.*

The chime to the Honky Tonk rang as Ban and Ginji walked into the little, cozy and festively decorated café. As the hyperactive blonde bound into the homey restaurant and greeted Natsumi, Ban, by second nature, scanned the quant café for any signs of hidden threats and automatically plotted all possible escape routes in case of said threat did surface. Even though the Honky Tonk was a safe haven for the GetBackers, it would not be the first time that their little sanctuary came under attack by their enemies… more specifically Ban's enemies. Regardless of Ban's attempts to leave the Honky Tonk, Paul had always been firm about the two teens remaining.

"Hello Boys." Paul greeted as he immediately prepared the usual cup of coffee for Ban, who seated himself at the bar. The older male smiled knowingly at the brunette's behavior.

It was not as if the former detective could not properly defend his home and business, but he appreciated the brunette's efforts. He had known Ban a bit longer than Ginji, but he could honestly say that he did not know the Jagan-wielder as well as Ginji did. However, the one thing that the auburn haired male _did_ know about the cursed Serpent Heir was that the brunette was territorial of _his_ territories… which meant that Ban was highly protective of the Honky Tonk. If Ban felt safe in the café then the Honky Tonk was safe. _Much more reliant than a guard dog._ Paul thought with a faint smile.

"Here you go." Paul muttered as he slide Ban's coffee.

"Thanks."

"Ban-chan! You drink too much coffee!" Ginji cried as he watched his partner sip at his eighth cup, since they woke up.

The brunette glared at his blonde friend but returned his attention to the all-sacred black brew of the Gods… Coffee. Granted, it was not as good as the German brand that his cousin had sent him, but it was a close second. Normally Ban would have about five cups of coffee throughout the day; however, the brunette did not sleep well the night prior.

There was a malevolent presence living in his den that the Witch Heir wanted to find and eliminate. It took the dark haired teen awhile to find the source of the malevolent presence due to the fact the individual seemed to have been on the prowl. What sort of foul criminal the person was, Ban did not know nor cared. He simply allowed the Jagan to choose the type of punishment for the individual, and left him be. Ban was certain that the guy would be eventually be found, either by a social worker or a cop. He really did not care. The person was a threat to his den, to his partner and most importantly to the hatchlings in his den. Ban suddenly frowned around the lip of his cup as he realized he was thinking in terms of his Blood, in terms of Joermungandr the Great Serpent from which his Jagan and witch's powers came from.

_Must be more tired than I thought._ Ban absently thought.

"Oh! By the way, these came in for you and Ginji." Paul remarked, interrupting the brunette's troubled musings.

"We got mail?!" Ginji happily chirped.

"Probably just bills." Ban darkly muttered still reaching for them.

"I don't think so." Paul stated in a tone that seem to have startled Ban, who warily glared at the simple envelope in the shopkeeper's hand as if it was venomous spider.

Ginji, on the other hand, had his inherent blind faith in his friends that left him innocent and naïve to Paul's tone. The blonde happily snatched the outstretched envelope and ripped through it to reveal a simple letter. The thought that someone had written to him made the child-like Lightening Emperor squeal in delight as he hugged the unread letter to his chest.

"It's a letter!" Ginji cheered.

"Oh? What does it say?!" Natsumi asked, which prompted the hyperactive puppy to read the letter out loud.

" 'Dear Ginji-kun,' " Ginji began slowly as he deciphered the neatly written kanji, " 'I was happy to have received your letter, and I am glad that Beni has a good friend in you…' "

Ban's eyes widened as he listened to his electric eel read his letter, knowing instantly as to who had sent them. The Jagan-wielder immediately snatched the forgotten letter from Paul's hand and proceeded to read it.

The letters were from Jaiden! Jaiden had written to them! To him _and_ Ginji! Ban could not believe it and yet before his very eyes was a letter written in a language he had not seen until recently.

" 'Zu meiner Bruederlein…' " His letter began.

" 'Un-un-un-for-tune-nat-ly,' " Ginji could be heard struggling over the word, " 'Unfortunately I cannot visit you at this time. Work is keeping me busy for the time being. But I hope that I can wrap everything up in time for the holidays then I can come by the café for a visit. But shh… don't tell Beni. Let's have it be a surprise ---' Oops." Ginji muttered as he realized that he had just ruined the surprise. Brown eyes looked up to see that Ban was staring blankly at his letter, not paying attention to anything else around him.

Slowly, as the brunette realized that he was being watched, sapphire serpentine blue orbs looked up at his beautiful partner. Ginji suddenly began nibbling at his lower lip at the brunette's open expression. Ban had never before allowed his mask to drop openly in public. The brunette kept his emotions closely guarded and only revealed them to Ginji whenever the pair was absolutely alone. It was a defensive mechanism that Ginji was familiar with from other children, who lived in the Infinity Fortress that were abused. The knowledge of the fact that his partner had been abused was enough to awaken his more darker personality, just a little.

Ban's open emotions of shock, confusion and happiness were clearly displayed on the deadly teen's face, making him appear younger than he actually was. It also made Ginji wonder if he had done the right thing in writing to Ban's cousin. The blonde had only wanted to give his bestest friend and lover in all the world the only person, the brunette considered as family, back to him, especially since it was also Christmas. Had he done something wrong?

"B-B-Ban-chan?" The blonde stuttered.

"You wrote to Jai. Why?" Ban whispered softly.

Ginji began to fidget nervously as he clutched his letter to his chest like a protective barrier against a possible attack and continued chewing on his lower lip. The blonde electric eel did not answer as he watched with unconcealed wariness as his brunette partner approached.

"I… I…" Ginji quietly whimpered, "I wanted to give you your cousin back…"

"Meine Kusine..? Gib mir meine Kusine zurueck?" Ban questioned in equally soft tones.

Although not fully understanding what his partner had just said, Ginji gathered the general jest of what the quarter German had said.

Ginji shyly nodded then yelped in surprised as he felt the strong and warm arms of his partner wrap around his muscular frame. Ginji instinctively nuzzled his face into the nook of his partner's neck, happy that his friend was not angry with him. Suddenly he felt a firm hand tilt his face up and his lip being slammed against another pair of lips… not just another pair of lips! Ban's lips! Ban was kissing him! Ginji let out a muffled gasp, opening his mouth slightly and unintentionally granting the brunette access into his mouth. Ban immediately assaulted the inner cavern of his blonde mate's mouth, subconsciously moaning at the provocative, timid responses that his partner made. The pair did not care that at that moment they had an audience. All that mattered to them was each other, and the happiness they gave each other.

Ginji suddenly tilted his head heavenward, gasping for air and exposing his throat to his apparently hungry lover.

"Not… angry..?" Ginji gasped.

"Niemals…" Ban replied between nips on the delicate flesh that he had become addicted to, "Niemals. Ich bin ganz froehe… Ganz froehe… ganz, ganz froehe, mein eigentliche, schoene Sonne!"

Ginji whimpered at the sultry, husky purrs that was his brunette lover's voice. Even though the blonde teen had no idea what his partner was saying, by the tone and by Ban's actions alone, Ginji could guess that his bestest friend in all the world was really happy, and it made Ginji happy that it was _he_ who made the usually temperamental Serpent-Bearer happy.

Ban knew he should stop. He knew that they were being watched, but he did not care! His best friend, his perfect little Sun, had given him back the one thing he longed for… aside from the blonde's love, of course. His Ginji had given him back his family! He had his family back, and Ban also had his glorious Sun. And by the gods! The brunette loved every bit of it! Ban knew that if he did not stop, he would soon ravish and devour his little Sun, especially if his Ginji kept mewling like that. Burying his face into the nook of Ginji's warm neck, Ban sank his teeth deep into the tender, tanned flesh, causing the blonde to yelp in surprise.

A throat cleared in the background, drawing deadly serpentine eyes upon the uncomfortable café owner. Mortified that they had been watched by the two people, whom Ginji considered family, the blushing blonde drooped and attempted to hide in Ban's strong and warm chest. Ban growled, letting Paul know that he was not happy to be reminded that they had an audience. The brunette's arms still were wrapped around his blushing mate as he grabbed his forgotten letter from the counter and moved to their booth, effectively ignoring everyone, who were watching the couple with the same level of interest as one would watch a soap opera.

Natsumi suddenly squealed then immediately dashed into the kitchen area to regain her composure while Paul busied himself with cleaning a set of already clean cups. It was not that he had an issue with public display of affections. He himself was a healthy bisexual male and had a few partners of both sexes in the past. It was … it was just that Ban had initiated it! Paul knew that Ban was a very reserved person, despite his outbursts whenever Hevn was around. Ban did not show his emotions to anyone, save for Ginji and that was usually when they were absolutely alone or when Ban thought no one was looking. For Ban to not only throw caution in the wind but to also publicly display his emotions in the safety of the Honky Tonk meant that the brunette _really_ trusted them and felt absolutely safe with them. A small smile graced the older man's face.

Meanwhile back in their little world, Ban patiently rubbed circles on the small of Ginji's back and muttering nonsense to calm his agitated eel. After a few precious and blissful moments of being content in each other's arms, Ban nudged his blonde Sun's face to look him in the eye.

"You okay?" The German descendant asked.

"Yeah… bit 'barrassed that Paul-kun and Natsumi-chan saw." A blush seemed to be permentantly tattooed to the blonde's cheeks.

"Why?" Ban was confused. Yes, he was a private person with his emotions, but Ban knew that Ginji was a very open person. After all, the blonde hugged _everyone _that he meets… Well, save for a certain scalpel-wielding sociopath.

Ginji then wrinkled his nose cutely.

"We kissed in front of our Aniki and imouto!" Ginji's voice was a mix of a whimper and a hiss.

Twin, thin black brows disappeared behind the curtain of bangs as Ban's mind processed Ginji's words. It surprised the Witch Heir that Ginji would consider Paul and Natsumi as 'siblings', but then as he seriously thought about it. Ban silently discovered that the description fit the two very well. A shy smile kissed Ban's face as he lightly kissed Ginji's mop top.

"'Kay… no more kissing in front of them." Ban playfully promised, which really eased Ginji's embarrassment. "So…" Ban trailed off as he eyed the crumbled paper still clutched in Ginji's hand, "What did Jai write to you about?"

"Oh!" Ginji immediately cheered and began explaining what the mysterious Jai DarkRiver wrote.

"What does your say?" Ginji asked after he finished.

"Dunno. Haven't read it yet."

"Ba~an!"

"Okay! Okay!" Ban gave up then picked up his letter, holding in front of them.

"Mou! I can't read it!" Ginji complained with his lower lip pouting.

"Well duh, it's in German." Ban explained as he skimmed over the letter. "Well, it says basically the same thing as yours."

Which it did but went further in detail the type of work that Jai performed. To be honest, Ban was not surprised by his cousin's career choice. It made sense to him and considering who and what the DarkRivers were, it really made sense. However, he kept that bit of information to himself. There was no need to make Ginji needlessly worry about Jaiden. Especially when Jai was far more capable of defeating any idiotic moron that challenged the DarkRiver warrior. Ban even suspected that his cousin could probably take on one of the former Volts Kings without a problem.

"But Jai promised to visit as soon as possible." Ban absently stated then paused as he came across a particular sentence that made him re-read it.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji called, feeling the subtle tension in his partner's muscles.

"Ich weiss, dass ich mit dir erst zu sprechen sollte aber du muss wissen dass ich deine Nummer und die Nummer von der Honky Tonk wie meiner Notkontakt gemacht hab'. Das militaerisches Krankhaus heisst O'Callaghan Federal Hospital also wenn du einer Anruf von der Hospital haben wirdst, du weisst warum." Ban's lips expertly formed the written words of his cousin's thoughts.

"_**Mensch!**_" Ban hissed.

"Nani!" Ginji cried in surprise to hear the dark tone in Ban's voice as he spoke his native language.

"Dammit! Jai made us the Emergency Contact in case…" Ban trailed off then about to turn to inform Paul what his cousin had done.

"In case? In case of what?! And what's an Emergency Contact?!" Ginji rattled off in concern.

_Was Jai-chan in trouble?!_ Ginji thought.

Ban looked back at his partner and now-lover. He saw the deep fear and concern in those chocolate brown orbs for his cousin, whom the blonde had yet to meet. It made Ban re-think his decision of _not_ telling Ginji about what Jai did for a living. Ban placed a calm hand against Ginji's cheek, which the blonde instinctively leaned into the touch.

"It's nothing." Ban stated then clarified at Ginji's doubtful expression, "Jai made us the Emergency Contact in case something happened. Ginji, Jai's a cop."

Eyes grew wide as saucers at the proclamation.

"Cop?!" Ginji's mouth formed the word.

Ban nodded.

"And from the way the letter reads, Jai's a very damn good one too so Jai'll be busy for awhile." Ban explained.

Ginji was silent for a moment.

"**THAT'S SO COOL!**" Ginji blurted out in excitement.

"What's so cool?" Someone asked, causing the duo to look up and see another brunette male standing nearby.

The two brunettes glared at each other.

"Shido-kun!" Ginji chirped in greeting.

Said brunette nodded then seated himself across from the couple.

"Who said you can sit there." Ban snapped at Shido.

"Ban-chan." Ginji softly chided as he gently squeezed his partner's hand beneath the table.

Ban glanced at his partner briefly then slowly rose.

"I gotta let Paul know." Ban remarked casually to his blonde Sun.

"Okay!" Ginji answered back then placed his finger to his lips to indicate a silencing motion, which caused a slight twitch in Ban's lips. A twitch that was unrecognizable to all, save for Ginji.

It was Ginji's way of telling his lover that he would keep Ban's cousin a secret from their friend, Shido. It was not that they could not trust Shido with a secret; it was more for Jai's safety. After all, not all of their jobs were on the up-and-up, and if word got out that Ban's relative was a cop then there would be trouble not only for them but also for Jai. Hell, if word got out that Ban had a relative then all hell would break loose. No, it was best to keep Jai a secret for a little longer.

"So what the fuck was that all about?" Shido swore as he continued to send glares at the Jagan-wielder.

Ginji grinned impishly, which startled the Beast Master a bit.

"Hi-tsu-mi!" Ginji sang childishly then burst into a fit of giggles, which drew everyone's attention and elicited a small smile from a certain brunette teen.

**Translations:**

" '**Zu meiner Bruederlein…' " His letter began.**

" '**To my Little Brother…' " His letter began.**

"**Meine Kusine..? Gib mir meine Kusine zurueck?" Ban questioned in equally soft tones.**

"**My Cousin..? Giving me my cousin back?" Ban questioned in equally soft tones.**

"**Niemals…" Ban replied between nips on the delicate flesh that he had become addicted to, "Niemals. Ich bin ganz froehe… Ganz froehe… ganz, ganz froehe, mein eigentliche, schoene Sonne!"**

"**Never…" Ban replied between nips on the delicate flesh that he had become addicted to, "Never. I'm really happy… Really happy… really, really happy, my only beautiful Sun!"**

"**Ich weiss, dass ich mit dir erst zu sprechen sollte aber du muss wissen dass ich deine Nummer und die Nummer von der Honky Tonk wie meiner Notkontakt gemacht hab'. Das militaerisches Krankhaus heisst O'Callaghan Federal Hospital also wenn du einer Anruf von der Hospital haben wirdst, du weisst warum." Ban's lips expertly formed the written words of his cousin's thoughts.**

"_**Mensch!**_**" Ban hissed.**

"**I know that I should have talked with you first, but I want you to know that I made you and the Honky Tonk as my Emergency Contact. The military hospital is called O'Callaghan Federal Hospital so when you received a call from the hospital, you know why." Ban's lips expertly formed the written words of his cousin's thoughts.**

"_**Dammit!**_**" Ban hissed.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sechste Kapitel: Familienwiedersehensfeier**_

"Mou!" Hevn pouted, "That's just rude, Ban."

"So?" Ban muttered as he continued to count the healthy bundle of cash in his hands.

"Ban-chan…" Ginji whispered, "It looks like you don't trust our client."

Ban paused in his counting as his serpentine blues glared over his glasses. Their said client fidgeted at the brunette's piercing glare despite the fact that the young man was really glaring at the buxom blonde-haired woman, who attempted to appear innocent. Key word: _attempted_.

"I trust our client, but it's you, Hevn, that I don't trust…" Ban bluntly commented then resumed counting, "Especially when it comes to money."

"_**Ban!**_" Hevn hissed, which caused Ginji to nervously giggle.

Ban arched his brow challenging her to disagree with him. It was always a bit of contention between the brunette GetBacker and the blonde Negotiator. Ban always felt the scantily-clad blonde's 3% cut was too steep for his liking; however, he did not begrudge her of her fee since she did bring the boys jobs and clients… Well, he did not begrudge her too much, at least. His lips twitched lightly as he noted his friend's annoyed pout then he returned to his counting, leaving Ginji, Hevn and their client to lightly chat among themselves.

Paul smiled as he watched the two teens he had come to consider as his younger siblings. The café owner knew what Ban was really doing as he counted the money.

Ban was counting their fee to figure out their budget for the week. Paul knew that if he was lucky he would receive a small portion to put against their never-ending tap; however, Paul knew that a majority of the teens' fee would be placed into a saving account, which only he and Ban knew of.

Well, to be perfectly honest, Paul had found out about the savings account by doing some investigating himself. The ex-detective was suspicious about Ginji and Ban seemingly never having enough money to pay off their tab, despite the fact of seeing the boys always getting paid. Then one day, out of curiosity, Paul followed Ban to a nearby bank… Well, 'followed' was not the best term to describe what happened.

In all reality, Ban knew that he was being followed by Paul so he just 'lead' Paul to the bank, and when the young Witch Heir 'caught' Paul 'following' him, it was easy for the brunette to guilt trip the older man into confessing his actions. Paul grinned at the memory and gained a new level of respect for the young man. For the money that Ban had been squirreling away was, in fact, for Ginji in case anything should happened to Ban, which would leave the blonde alone in the world.

**WRING. WRING.**

Paul immediately glared at the phone that had startled him from his revive, but quickly picked it up before it got truly annoying.

"Moshi. Moshi. Honky Tonk." Paul answered.

"Eh… Is there a Ban Midou available?" A woman's voice asked… in English.

Paul stiffened as he remembered Ban's warning a few days ago, on Christmas, about receiving a phone call from a possible English speaking person. Ban never said who would call but insisted that if any English speaking person called that he was to be notified immediately… _**No matter what.**_

"Hello?" The woman's voice called uncertainly.

"H-hai… Eh… Yes, he's here." Paul replied back in English then subconsciously placed a hand over the mouth piece. "_**Ban!**_"

Ban and Ginji both turned to their old friend, whose voice was tight and strained in attempts to hide his worry. Ginji looked at his partner in concern while Ban was unreadable as usual, but Paul knew that the brunette was worried. The older man mentally winced at the probable nervousness in his own voice that he failed to hide. Without so much a signal or word, Ginji moved out of his seat to allow Ban out. The lithe brunette moved quietly toward the bar, and Ginji remained standing by, ready for anything.

"It's for you." Paul said then felt foolish for stating the obvious.

Ban frowned as he took the phone from the older man.

"'Ello." Ban muttered.

"Ban Midou?" The woman over the phone asked.

Ban felt his stomach drop as he recognized the English-accented tone to his name. He became rigid as steel.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji whispered as he immediately noticed Ban's defensive posture. The blonde teen immediately reached for his lover, who instinctively relaxed against the comforting caress, and Ban found himself breathing again.

"Yes." Ban quietly replied, all the while hoping that this was not _the_ call.

"This is Sergeant Cunnington from O'Callaghan Fed ---"

**CRASH!**

"**BAN!**"

Ban dropped the phone once his fear was confirmed and ran out of the Honky Tonk. Ginji was hot on his heels.

"What the hell?!" Hevn swore as she watched helplessly as the two teens ran out of the café, and all the while Paul picked up the dropped phone.

"Hello!? Hello!?"

"Sorry." Paul answered the frantic voice.

"What happened?" The woman asked still maintaining an air of professionalism.

"Eh… Ban's on his way." Was Paul's only response.

^_^

"**BAN!**" Ginji shouted over the roar of Ms. LadyBug's engine as he held onto the dash for support.

It only took the two of them mere seconds to climb into the little Subaru-Bug, and it took Ban less than a second to peel out of the Honky Tonk's parking lot. Ginji did not even had a chance to properly buckle in as Ban drove like a bat out of hell and pulled off maneuver after maneuver that would have made their friend, Gouzou "Mr. Unstoppable" Maguruma, either very proud… or very scared.

"**BAN!**" Ginji cried again as Ban pulled off a suicidal slide beneath the flat bed of massive semi.

"It's Jai… Jai's in the hospital!" Ban muttered as he cut in front of a vehicle going far too slow for his liking.

"Jai-chan…?" Ginji whimpered at the implication of Ban's cousin and only family being in the hospital. Ginji stayed quiet and simply held on for dear life.

^_^

Several minutes later felt like an eternity to Ban as he forced himself and Ms. LadyBug to slow down. Coming fast upon them was a small brick shack with wide windows and two young men wearing very militaristic uniforms. Both young men immediately stepped out of the shack, probably having heard the screeching tires of the Subaru making the sharp turn onto their pathway.

Ginji looked nervously at the two men, who were armed with what appeared to be two pistols and one nasty looking rifle each. One young man had his rifle stung across his chest and a hand on the pistol grip while the other hand laid lazily over the hand guard covering the barrel. The young man's partner had his rifle slung across his back with the muzzle pointing down, but Ginji would not doubt that the man could pull his weapon around and fire before either he or Ban could react.

"Ban?" Ginji whimpered again as he finally got a _good_ look at the two guards. They were not Japanese. They were _Americans_! He had never seen an American soldier before, but he had heard stories from others about the 'barbaric' GIs. Ginji looked worriedly at his partner, who seemed un-phased.

Ban did not answer as he concentrated on an illusion that would allow them access without any fuss and harm to him and his partner and more specifically to the Americans. He lowered his glasses as he locked his gaze with both young men.

Immediately both pair of eyes grew wide in shock and recognition.

As one, the two men stood straight and rigid. As one, their right hand flew up to form a perfect salute.

"Brigadier General Anderson, sir, Senior Airman Gilbert reports Mike 1 all safe and secure! Do you request a post brief?"

Ban did not stay to give a response, allowing the illusion to run its course as he drove off. He maneuvered around the serpentine barriers with ease.

"Jai's gonna kill me for doing that…" Ban muttered.

"Why did they do that?" Ginji asked curiously.

"Jagan…" Ban replied as he sped up.

"Well, duh… I meant the salute-thing and whatever they said…" Ginji clarified then looked behind them to see the two guards, who just woke up from their illusion and appeared to be shouting into a radio. "Uh-oh…"

"What?" Ban asked then his eyes widened as he instinctively floored the gas pedal.

Rising from the street, a hidden red and white barrier with bright red flashing lights came into view.

"**MIST!!** They recovered!"

"**WAH!**" Ginji cried as Ms. LadyBug flew over the rising barrier.

**THWAM!**

"Made it!" Ban cheered as he ignored the fact that the barrier in fact had clipped Ms. LadyBug's rear.

Ginji breathed in deeply as he attempted to calm his erratically beating heart.

Ban then swerved Ms. LadyBug into park in the middle of a large and wide area, and proceeded to climb out. Ginji followed closely behind. The two ran through the double automatic glass doors. Ban completely ignored the receptionist, who immediately began shouting at them to stop and identify themselves. And Ginji continued to follow Ban, having complete faith in the brunette and his ability to find whatever he wanted to find.

"**JAI!**" Ban hollered as he ran down one corridor after another.

He hated hospitals. Despite it being a place of healing, the sterile and flat atmosphere always grated on Ban, who was always use to the feel of the air moving. At times, it felt like suffocating in nothingness. Of course, there was also the rare cases when he would feel the lingering echoes of pain, sickness and death in the air. The brunette could feel the muscles between his shoulder blades begin to tighten, but he quickly brushed it aside in order to concentrate on the memory of the taste his cousin's aura.

Ban quickly turned around, satisfied that his cousin was not on the first floor of the hospital. He immediately began searching for an elevator when he suddenly skidded to a halt. The corridor echoed with shouting as several American soldiers appeared with weapons drawn.

"Schiess." Ban growled as he spun around, grabbed Ginji by the wrist and ran.

"**HALT!**"

"**SECURITY FORCES!**"

The Americans' voices were convoluted, but Ban was not worried. He knew that they would not shot. It went against their training to shot two unarmed civilians, especially if said unarmed civilian were children. Ban felt absolutely confident that the Americans will not shot…

"**TAZER! TAZER! TAZER!**"

Unless they had less than lethal means, such as a tazer-gun. _Just fucking great!!_ Ban mentally swore as he happened a quick glance over his shoulder. Instinctively Ban stopped. He rotated, using his momentum to pull his blonde puppy out of the way. His eyes caught the glint of two metal prongs as he reflexively caught them in mid-air and pulled, breaking the fiber optic wire and breaking the current that could have immobilized his partner. Ban was not taking any chances with that.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!**"

"**SHIT! FIRE IN THE HOLE!**" Bellowed another American, but he was too late.

Ban and Ginji had already rounded a corner and disappeared. Without pausing to catch their breath, the young men quickly stumbled into the staircase and proceeded to run up the stairs. Ban was leading. If he remembered correctly, most military hospitals were built with the same floor plan, which meant recovery should be somewhere on the third floor.

***CHR-EEP! CHR-EEP!***

"**AARGH!**" Ban screamed as he covered his sensitive ears.

The staircase echoed violently as the fire alarm screamed for an immediate evacuation.

Ban stumbled a bit at the sudden noise but was immediately caught by Ginji.

"**BAN-CHAN?! WHAT IS THAT?!**" Ginji shouted to be heard over the dreadful and earsplitting noise.

"**FIRE ALARM! THEY'RE TRYING TO EVACUATE!**" Ban hollered back. "**GINJI! ZAP 'EM!**"

"B-but…" Ginji hesitated as he looked between his lover and the blinking red box that Ban was pointing to.

Ban immediately understood why his electric puppy was hesitant. Ginji's electric powers and hospital equipment did have the tendency to go '_**Boom**_', especially whenever Ginji sneezed.

"**TRUST ME! YOU WON'T HURT ANYONE!**" Ban assured his mate.

"**OKAY!**" Ginji smiled then extended his arm in front of him. The blonde formed his hand as if it was a gun. With the tip of his tongue poking up, Ginji dropped his thumb and 'fired' a small electric charge, which quickly silenced the annoying red box. However, the noise continued from other boxes on other floors.

If they were in another time and the situation not so dire, Ban would have thought his partner's antics as cute and probably would have kissed him senseless, but as it were, the brunette was just grateful to hear again! Once the ringing had subsided, of course.

Ginji giggled.

"I always wanted to try that!" Ginji chirped, "You know? Like John Wayne!"

Ban groaned as he started up the stairs again. He was going to kill Emishi for introducing his blonde to American Westerns!

"Ano…" Ginji mumbled, "The noise is still going…"

"Each section and floor has their own fire alarm…" Ban absently commented, "Granted that the system is centralized for monitoring, but if one goes down, it doesn't affect the entire system."

"Whow!" Ginji gasped, "You're such a smartie!!"

"Nah, just a good memory." Ban replied, trying to forget his one time stay in a hospital when he was a child.

"Hunh?" Ginji blinked as he watched his lover move to the other side of the door, his back against the wall.

Ginji immediately moved beside the brunette.

Ban cracked the emergency exit door open a bit, enabling him to see into the hallway. He saw people frantically moving about and suddenly he saw nothing. Instinctively he flattened himself against the wall. He placed a hand of his puppy's chest.

"Don't move!" Ban whispered, knowing that his partner would do as the brunette instructed.

He hated doing it, but Ban knew of no other way.

Ban closed his eyes and concentrated on his Witch's Blood. He hated using magic because it always left a foul, cold feeling to his skin. As if what made him uniquely Ban was being stripped away from his soul. His friends may think that the brunette was joking when he called witches 'soulless banshee', but there was some truth in his statement, especially in regards to the members of his own Clan.

Taking a deep breath, Ban called forth his magic and quietly whispered, "_**{Versteck uns in der Wand.}**_"

**BAM.**

The emergency door flew open as nurses, patients and doctors began filing out and into the empty staircase.

^_^

"**AURGH!**" Captain DarkRiver growled as pale jadeite green eyes glared at the obnoxious and blaring fire alarm. "**SOMEONE KILL THAT FUCKING ALARM!**"

Immediately a young orderly ran to the nurse's station to phone in the demand. Many on the recovery floor knew that the young Captain was not the best of patients, especially when forced to stay.

"**AND SOMEONE GET ME SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES!**" Oh no, the young Captain was not the best of patients. Immediately a technician ran to find the commanding officer a pair of scrubs, at least, to wear.

"**MAKE SURE ALL THE PATIENTS ARE OUT!**" The Captain instructed over the deafening siren, wishing to God that they had allowed the Special Agent to keep a weapon. But no~o… No weapons allowed in the hospital unless one was on duty.

"**USE ALL EMERGENCY EXITS!**" Jaiden commanded, while watching the flow of patients, nurses and doctors scramble for one of the many exits.

"**AND WHERE'S PO!**" The petite Captain demanded as narrowed green eyes scanned the fleeing masses for the missing doctor, who knew where the Captain's clothes and gun were.

"**CAPTAIN DARKRIVER!**" The technician, who ran off to find the Captain more suitable clothing, yelled.

Pale green orbs glared at the young technician, who immediately held out a pair of standard sea-form colored scrubs.

"**HERE! I FOU **---" The young technician chocked as the deafening screams of the sirens ceased, "I found some scrubs."

"Oh, there is a god!" The Captain praised as both the horrendous screeching ceased and for actual clothing rather than the flimsy gown that Doctor Po ordered the petite officer to wear.

"Turn around." The Captain ordered, which the Airman obeyed. The young Captain immediately stripped free from the hospital gown and quickly slipped into the scrubs.

"Captain DarkRiver!"

"What?" Jaiden remarked while adjusting comfortably into the borrowed scrubs.

"The tech boys managed to kill the alarms, but we have a problem." The young orderly answered.

"Problem? What problem?" Jaiden demanded.

_What now?! As if a couple of hours in surgery, being forced to stay here for 'recovery' AND being denied a decent cup of coffee wasn't bad enough!_

"The S.P.'s are reporting that there are intruders in the building."

Immediately the Captain's demeanor changed from an annoyed patient to the Commanding Officer that all knew and respected.

"Report!"

"Two males. One brunette. One blonde. Unarmed. Last seen on the first floor fifteen minutes ago. Current location unknown."

"Any ideas on what they're doing?"

"Unknown at this time."

"I assume first floor is clear?"

"That's correct."

"Alright… You two, make sure everyone evacuated and rendezvous at the assigned rallying point."

"Captain? What about you?" The orderly asked while the technician immediately went to carry out the Commanding Officer's orders.

"I'm going hunting!" The Captain purred in delight at the prospect of letting loose some excess energy.

^_^

Several minutes went by as more and more people trickled out of the emergency exit, and Ban was beginning to feel the strain of using his magic for too long. If the people did sot stop coming then he would have no choice but to move, which meant that he and Ginji would have to run. Why could anything be easy for him?

Then as if the gods were answering him, the door closed and remained closed. Instantly Ban jumped forward, followed by Ginji. The blonde GetBacker looked curiously at the wall then at his partner, who suddenly had his arms around himself in attempts to ward off the mild case of hyperthermia that he was suffering from. Ginji knew that now was not the time for questions as he approached his partner and wrapped his strong arms around the startling chilled brunette. Ban immediately leaned into his puppy's embrace. He could feel the gentle humming of the blonde's electricity warming him up.

"Is this why you hate magic? It makes you cold?"

Ban glanced at his partner and marveled at the blonde's perceptiveness.

"It's one of the reasons." Ban admitted then reluctantly moved, "Come, we don't have much time."

"Okay!" Ginji replied as he followed Ban out of the stairwell and onto the third floor.

The floor was eerily quiet with only a few random machines still humming. The pair quietly walked down the corridor, periodically looking through either a window or a door to a room for either Jai or some random person left behind. They found neither.

The corridor was long with many wing attachments. It was as if after the original construction was completed, the Powers-That-Be realized it was not big enough and just expanded. There was a few times that Ban and Ginji had gotten themselves lost. Ban grumbled not too nicely about the mental state of Civil Engineering Squadron while Ginji wondered how his partner knew the builder of this American hospital.

Back tracking for the fourth time, Ban immediately stopped. Ginji tensed as he felt the presences of several people. They were coming from around the corner on their left. Ban and Ginji looked back behind them but knew it was futile. Behind them was a dead end. They were going to have to out run them. Ginji's hand caressed against Ban's, letting the darker teen know that he was ready. Ban nodded and took a deep breath. With no signal and as one, the GetBackers bolted.

Ban reached for the corner with his right hand and grabbed Ginji with his left. Using his earlier momentum, Ban pulled his lover ahead of him, never breaking step and continued to run.

"**HALT! SECURITY FORCES!**" The Americans bellowed, but Ban had no intention of stopping, not until his found his cousin!

Ban felt fairly confident that the Americans would not open fire, and if they used their tazer-guns, the brunette knew he could snatch them from the air before they could harm Ginji or himself.

**SH-SHANK.**

_No way!_ Ban mentally gasped as he heard the ominous sound of a shotgun cocking. Looking behind him, his eyes widen as two soldiers knelt down and took aim.

"**GINJI! GET DOWN!**" Ban shouted as he dove to the ground, but his warning came too late.

His warning was muffled by twin thunders as both shotguns fired.

"**AAHH!**" Ginji shouted as he felt his entire back burn and sting in pain. He tumbled forward and moaned in distress.

"**GINJI!**" Ban roared. His eyes widened in pure horror that his Beautiful Sun was shot. His Warmth and his only reason to staying alive and sane was gone.

"**DON'T MOVE!**" An American ordered.

Ban snapped his attention on the American butchers. His eyes glowed. His pupils contracted to serpentine slits. Translucent blue scale became visible along his slender neck. His blunt nails grew to razor sharp talon length. A deep primal growl emanated deep within his soul and belly, rolled through his throat and past his lips. His lips curled back to reveal serpentine fangs.

They killed his mate, and now, they were going to pay!

Ban pushed himself off the ground and charged at the armored men.

"**HALT!**"

"**SHIT! RELOAD!**"

The corridor echoed as the two shotguns fired again.

Ban easily dodged the pellets and continued his charge.

"**CHARGE YOUR WEAPONS!**"

A chorus of rifle being charged echoed.

"**HOLD YOUR FIRE!!**" A commanding voice ordered, instinctively rifle barrels lowered.

Ban's right arm pulled back.

"**SNAKE --**" Ban growled.

A blur of sea-form rushed past the four men and lunged at the enraged Serpent Bearer, slipping beneath the brunette's proverbial 'radar'.

"**BI ---**"

**THWAM!!**

The hallway echoed loudly as the four Airmen winced in sympathetic pain.

Ban's vision instantly became black then a piercing white that left him dazed and confused.

He could not feel his right hand. His right arm tingled as numbness raced through his nerves.

His left hand immediately went to a slim wrist now attached to his throat. He could feel five pointy little daggers embedded into his flesh and a slight pressure to his windpipe. The pressure was not enough to choke him, but it was enough to tell him that this person could _and _would choke him without hesitant.

He also felt a slight pressure on his chest as if someone was kneeling on him.

"**BAN-CHAN!**" Ban heard his mate calling.

_Waitaminute…_ Ban blinked and saw to his amazement Ginji alive!

The blonde was scared but very much alive!

"Welcome Back, Beni." A calm and soft voice purred, causing Ban to blink again and stare into a pair of lush pale jadeite green eyes.

"**J-JAIDEN!**"

**Translations:**

"**MIST!! They recovered!"**

"**SHIT!! They recovered!"**

"**Schiess." Ban growled as he spun around, grabbed Ginji by the wrist and ran.**

"**Shit." Ban growled as he spun around, grabbed Ginji by the wrist and ran.**

**Taking a deep breath, Ban called forth his magic and quietly whispered, "**_**{Versteck uns in der Wand.}**_**"**

**Taking a deep breath, Ban called forth his magic and quietly whispered, "**_**{Hide us in the wall.}**_**"**


	7. Chapter 7

_Siebente Kapitel: Jai-chan ist … was?!_

**Ginji groaned. Whatever the Americans had fired at them stung… a lot. Slowly Ginji opened his eyes and mentally prayed to Buddha in thanks that he was still alive.**

"**Ban-chan?" Ginji quietly called for his lover but received no answer. What he heard instead was a deep, deep menacing growl. It sent shivers down the Lightening Emperor's spin and made his blood warm with excitement.**

**Ginji sat up, looking for his life partner.**

"**BAN-CHAN!**" Ginji called in horror as he watched his soul-mate charge the four Americans.

The Americans tried to hit him with the same weapon that they had shot Ginji with.

But Ban dodged them all. He was coming closer, and the aura of the Great Serpent became more visible.

The Americans then drew their rifles and pulled something back. The hall ominously echoed as the rifles were aimed for Ban's chest.

"**BAN-CHAN!**" Ginji tried again to call to his lover but to no avail.

Suddenly the rifles were lowered but at the ready.

Ban was closer now and his right arm drew back for his trademark strike.

"**NO! BAN-CHAN!**" Ginji cried, fearing that the Americans would kill his mate or worse… Ban would kill them!

"**SNAKEBI --**"

**THWAM!!**

Ginji blinked in surprise.

A strange blur of a greenish-blue color had slipped under Ban's attack and slammed him _hard_ onto the ground.

"**BAN-CHAN!**" Ginji cried again. This time Ban responded.

Ginji could see Ban blinking then turning his haunted blue gaze upon him. Ginji had to fight back his tears of joy at the realization that his lover was back.

"Welcome Back, Beni." A voice purred, drawing both teen's attention on the petite figure kneeling on Ban's chest.

Ginji stared at the creature curiously. The person was obviously tiny, both in height and weight. The blonde would have to guess that the individual was about the same size as Madoka. And although the baggy clothes that the individual wore hid the person's body, it was obvious by the person's frame that the individual, who pinned Ban to the ground, was in fact a _**girl**_!

Her hair was black with natural red highlights that reflected under the sun's light and her skin a healthy copper complexion. Unfortunately her hair obscured Ginji's vision of her face so he could not see her eyes.

"**J-JAIDEN!**" Ban suddenly exclaimed.

Ginji's eyes grew wide.

"**JAI-CHAN?!**" Ginji exclaimed in shock.

The young woman looked up and stared at the blonde, who finally saw a pair of lush pale green eyes that Ban had told him about.

"And you must be Ginji-chan." Jai stated rather than asked. "Hello!"

She smiled.

Ginji beamed then lunged.

"**OOPF!**" Two voices exclaimed as the young Captain was tackled by a sudden burst of blonde energy… All the while still on top of a bewildered brunette.

"**JAI-CHAN! JAI-CHAN!**" Ginji cheered and began chanting, "**YOU'RE NOT DEAD! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!**"

While underneath, Ban attempted to push off the added weight of _two_ bodies draped over him.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!**" An American bellowed, which startled Ginji into his droopy form.

Captain DarkRiver looked up from her position to see more Security Forces personnel had arrived and quickly guessed that the bellowing Master Sergeant was the Officer in Charge of the scene. Gently and curiously, Jai picked up droopy Ginji, who seemed to cower at the sight of the burly American. Slowly Jai rose to her feet with Ginji in one arm then she reached down and grabbed Ban by the…

"**OW! OW! OW! NAILS! EAR! SENSITIVE! OW!**" Ban sputtered as he willingly followed his cousin's command to stand. His tall frame hunched over since his stupid nymph had yet released her hold of him.

"As for this…" Jai growled, "It would seem to be an impromptu family reunion. Ban… say 'hello' to Master Sergeant Beyerl."

Her tone was sweet, but with a not so gentle twist of her wrist, Ban was on one knee.

"Hello!" He squeaked then immediately pleaded, "Help!"

The Oklahoma man's face was impassive but his blue eyes sparkled with unbridled mirth. He had heard about the Captain's cat-like demeanor, playful on the one hand and yet dangerous on the other just like a cougar. Sergeant Beyerl was torn about whether or not if he should pity the young man in the Captain's grip.

"MSgt. Beyerl."

"Ma'am?"

"Have all the proper paperwork sent to my office. I'll have it ready before shift change." Jai ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. And these two?" MSgt. Beyerl motioned to the two teens.

Ginji looked at them with wide eyes of a lost child since he could not understand a word around him, and Ban… well, he was trying to avoid another unnecessary piercing in his ear.

"I'll deal with them." Jai replied as she then glared at Ban, who licked his lips nervously and gave a weak chuckle. "They'll be properly punished."

Ban then winced as he felt a painful tug on his ear. Jai lead the young man by the ear around the group of confused and yet heavily armed Security Forces personnel.

"Oh! And if you see, Doctor Po. Let her know that I'll be in my room." Jaiden remarked over her shoulder and continued down the hall.

"Hey Sarge, are you sure about this?" An Airman asked.

"Do _you_ want to do the paperwork on this?"

"Eh no…"

"Thought so, and besides I think the Captain has everything under control."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Achte Kapitel: Gemainsdenst**_

"Sitz!" Jai commanded as she led Ban to an empty bed in her room, which the brunette obeyed. Then she walked to her assigned bed and placed chibi-Ginji there.

"KaiLei should be here soon." Jai explained, "She'll make sure that you're not worse for wear, okay?"

"Hai, Jai-chan!" Ginji replied cheerfully, which made Jai smile; however, her entire demeanor changed when she turned to her cousin.

Ban sat tall on the bed. He was not going to show signs of regret, which made Jai frown even deeper. She stalked toward him and without warning…

**SLAP!**

Ban blinked owlishly as he felt his cheek sting.

Ginji gasped in surprise.

"Was in'r Hoelle hast du gemacht?!" Jai suddenly growled.

Ginji looked at the petite woman curiously. While Ban reminded the blonde teen of a dragon, Jai-chan oddly sounded like a peeved she-lion or the like.

Ban narrowed his eyes on the verbal reprimand then pushed off the bed.

"Was hab' ich gemacht?!" Ban replied, "Ich hatte gemacht, dass ich meine eigentliche Familie verloren hatte! Das was hab' ich gemacht!"

"Da wa' kein' Entschuldigung!" Jai growled, "Und was wird passieren, ob Sie eine wirkliche Shrotflinte benutzen… Anstatt eine Beanie-flinte? Du wirdst Ginji verloren haben!"

Ban stilled as he looked at his lover, who was oddly quiet. Ginji looked up at Ban, and the brunette found himself staring into those warm eyes that had never shied away from him. Jai was right. His own recklessness had nearly cost him his beautiful bundle of Sunshine. True, there had been times when they were on the job that one, the other… hell, even both nearly kicked the bucket… But that was different. Those times were hazards of the job. This time, however, was different because it was _he_, who nearly got his partner killed.

Without another word to his cousin, Ban walked to his lover and immediately enveloped him in a tight hug, afraid that the blonde would disappear if let go.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji whispered but received no verbal response, just his dark lover's body trembling. He felt his dragon's fear through his trembling frame, and the former Volt's Leader hated it. He hated that his strong and powerful lover was afraid.

Ginji looked at Jaiden with a plan to give her his own version of the evil eye when he noticed the solemn look on her face. It was a strange mix of sadness and happiness. It was a look that one did not expect to see on someone as young as Jai-chan. It was a very _old_ look.

"Well, well…" A quiet voice murmured, drawing Jai's gaze over her shoulder. "It would seem that the Great Captain Jaiden DarkRiver can lose her cool."

Standing near the entry way was another petite woman. She wore the standard white lab coat to signify her as a doctor. She also wore a dark blue skirt that reached just above her knees and a pale blue blouse, buttoned all the way with a strange dark blue taps protruding from below the collar. She was olive toned and her face revealed her Asian heritage, but it was her hair that was the most unique feature about her. It was such a light shade of brown that a few brave souls have dubbed it creamer-brown, and it was up in a professional bun.

Jai smirked then looked back at her cousin and his companion, both of whom ignored everything else around them and concentrated on themselves.

"You'd be surprised, KaiLei, and how easily I can lose it." Jai replied then turned to face her doctor.

KaiLei frowned as she noted that her infamous patient was wearing one of her spare scrubs, which would make it even more difficult to ensure that the infamous Captain stayed put for the recommended two-day recovery.

"Check the blonde, first." Jai casually ordered as she thumbed at the boys' direction, "He got whacked pretty good with a beanie."

"He's fortunate that was _all_ he got hit with." KaiLei mumbled then sighed, "How on earth did I get the misfortune of being your personal physician?"

"Oh come off it, Po." Jai grumbled, "We have this debate all the freakin' time."

If Jaiden was ever injured during a case, it would be Captain KaiLei Po, M.D., who tended to the stubborn half-Kraut; not only because Dr. Po was semi-successful in keeping the stubborn German in the hospital for recovery, but also the Irish-Chinese woman had a special gift called the Dragon's Eye, which allowed her to see things that most did not.

However, the two women suspected that General Tobias Kingscale, Commander of the 13th Squadron, believed their stubbornness would even out: Irish stubbornness canceling out German stubbornness. Unfortunately, it did not work out. In all reality, both women truly believed that their General took great amusement in any poor, misfortunate soul, who was stupid enough to get caught between the two women's ire.

"Balbh chait." KaiLei muttered.

"Alberner Drache." Jai replied cheekily.

KaiLei sighed as she removed her stethoscope from her shoulders and approached the two boys.

"Boys." Jai called as she clapped her hands, drawing their attention onto her. Ban then noticed the other woman and glared. KaiLei just looked at him then arch a brow, which clearly stated 'well'. Ban blinked then looked at his cousin questioningly. Jai just smiled, knowing that her cranky she-dragon had been placed on Ban's list of trusted people since she looked at the brunette straight in the eye.

"Kom'. Sitz." She commanded as she patted a spot next to her on the bed.

Ban loosened his hold then gently rested his forehead against Ginji's, who just smiled happily. Ban then moved next to his cousin but watched the female doctor intently in case she caused his lover any further harm.

"Now then," KaiLei smiled, "please, remove your shirt and vest, and we'll see what sort of damage those Neanderthal caused."

"**HEY!**" Jai exclaimed defensively, but Ginji just looked at the kind lady with his big Labrador brown eyes.

"Gin'," Ban spoke in Japanese, "take your vest and shirt off. She's checking for injuries."

"'Kay!" Ginji replied and happily complied to the American doctor's wishes.

"Sprechen Sie kein Japanisch?" Ban asked in surprise.

"Ne… Chinesisch, Gaelic und Franzoesisch, aber kein Japanisch."

KaiLei glared at the two Germans, knowing that they were speaking about her.

"Du muss dich an erinnen, dass nicht alle Amerikaner zweisprachig sind und wenn ein ist dann die Zwitte Sprach wird normalisch Spanisch."

"Ah!"

Suddenly Ginji's giggling caught the pair's attention.

"Was?" Ban questioned which caused Ginji to brightly smile.

"You two sound like a dragon and a kitty-cat are talking!" Ginji answered childishly, while Ban smacked himself on the forehead and groaned, and Jai just cocked her head to the side with a slight smirk twitching at the corners of her lips.

Jai then reached up and tussled the mess of brunette locks.

"You do make a cute kitten." Jai remarked in fluent Japanese.

"**HEY!**" Ban exclaimed over Ginji's giggles as he batted at Jai's hand, "You're the kitten here! _I'm_ the dragon!"

"Oh?!"

"Yeah! You stupid cat!" Ban miffed then folded his arms.

All the while Ginji just laughed. He liked seeing his lover so at ease.

KaiLei chuckled as well. It was nice to see her friend so relaxed and expressive, but she knew that Jai's good mood would not last long. It would last only until a case was dropped on her desk. KaiLei sighed then signaled her blonde patient to redress, which he did without further delay.

"No serious injuries." KaiLei said, breaking the bantering cousins' reprieve.

"Good!" Ban commented then walked to his partner.

"Your friend will have a bruise and will be sore for a day or two. Nothing that rest can't cure."

Ban nodded absently.

"But?" Jai prompted her friend when she heard the unspoken word, which made Ban look up.

"I'm a little concern about the fact that I can see his ribs…" KaiLei remarked.

Ban then snorted.

"Trust me, Doc." Ban grumbled, "Gin' eats just fine. The twerp has a black hole for a stomach."

Ginji just looked at his partner then at the nice doctor lady, who seem to have a silent conversation with Jai-chan.

"Ban-chan?"

"It's nothing." Ban whispered as he leaned in close, "The doc's just worried that you don't eat enough."

Ginji wrinkled his nose.

"I'm fine!" Ginji exclaimed then poked at his lover's chest, "It's you, who doesn't eat enough!"

"_**Gin'!**_" Ban hissed.

"Really now." Jai's voice held a tone of command.

Ban immediately covered his blonde's mouth with his hand and waved his free hand dismissively.

"Just because I don't match him plate for plate doesn't mean a --- **EEY'CK!!**" Ban shrieked as he leapt away from his slightly peeved partner.

The two Captains attempted to contain their laughter as they noticed Ban's poor hand was covered in major slobber, and Ginji glared at his friend in a pouty manner.

"Well," KaiLei coughed, "those two are in good health. I'll have you at them."

Ginji suddenly perked up then waved innocently at the pretty doctor lady as she began walking out of the room.

"Bai-bai… eh…" Ginji looked at Jai-chan.

"KaiLei." Jai whispered.

"Bai-bai, KaiLei-chan!"

KaiLei nodded then left the small group be.

Ban immediately returned to his seat next to his Ginji and simply watched his petite cousin as she leaned against the bed behind her. She crossed her arms across her chest and crossed her legs at her ankles. Although she looked knotted in that posture, Ban knew that if need be Jaiden could move with extraordinary speed. Naturally, she was not faster than himself, but she was fast enough.

The two cousins simply looked at one another. Both were resisting the urge to hold one another, resisting the desire to re-affirm their kinship. Their resistance was not one out of hate, but rather a form of punishment, and Ban knew this. He knew that he could not re-affirm his connection with his family until his cousin had felt that his punishment was complete.

Ban was being punished for his recklessness, which almost cost him his lover and put the lives of innocent people in jeopardy, and he knew it. Normally, Ban did not care for anyone else, save for his blonde puppy and their friends, but these people, whom he unintentionally put in harm's way, were Jaiden's people.

Jaiden's people were soldiers, warriors and protectors. Ban understood and respected these foreign warriors and their service and sacrifice for what they love, mostly because of his adopted father, Nathaniel DarkRiver, and because of history. As a German, he knew the history of what the American GIs did for his countrymen after the Second World War, which even he respected. And Ban knew that his cousin would not tolerate any form of recklessness that could cause them, her people, harm, regardless of kinship.

As the cousins looked at one another, Ginji quietly and surprisingly with patience not common for him waited and took the opportunity to observe the petite woman. Ever since he temporarily lost his powers during the Kiriudo Case, Ginji developed the ability to sense other people's presences. He would not call what he sensed an 'aura' nor would he call it 'emotions'. It was more… like a person's energy, and not the metaphysical mumbo-jumbo energy. It was the actual subtle electrical currents that flowed through the human body and all living things, and currently Ginji sensed a thunderous surge of barely contained energy. It was similar to what he sensed from his dark lover and yet it had an undercurrent of being ancient, very ancient.

Jaiden was so much like a wild thunderstorm; powerful, dangerous, unpredictable and yet very beautiful. Of course, she was not as beautiful as his Ban! The blonde believed.

"So what's the punishment?" Ban finally asked, startling Ginji from his mental musings.

Jai took a deep breath then relaxed even more, knowing that Ban had accepted their Clan's, the DarkRivers, punishment and learned from it.

"You have two options." She began then raised a hand, holding a single finger up, "First is a month's worth of Community Service. Here on the base…"

"Community Service?!" Ban guffed.

"Then it's two weeks in detention." Jai wavered her hand dismissively.

"Detention?" Ginji asked then looked at his lover for an answer. Ban was silent. He knew that as Japanese citizens, the American military could not hold Ginji or himself in jail. However, it did not stop them from handing the GetBackers over to the Japanese Police, who would be more than happy to hold them for longer than two weeks!

"A month of community service?" Ban asked for re-assurance.

"Yes." Jai replied without hesitation.

"Does it mean we can see each other?" Ginji innocently asked, which caused the cousins to look at one another. Each DarkRiver cocked their head to the side as the pair instinctively fell into their silent dialogue. Then almost immediately Ban lifted his right shoulder.

"I'm gain." Ban committed to his punishment, "When do we start?"

"In two days."

Ban nodded then pushed off of the bed and approached his petite cousin, who looked up at his taller frame. Ban then leaned forward, wrapped his powerful arms around her tiny figure and buried his face into the nook of her neck. Instinctively his body relaxed as he felt his cousin's own powerful arms return his embrace.

Punishment ended and family connection re-affirmed.

^_^

The sun shone brightly at its zenith peak. Despite the frosty chill that nipped at the two young men, Ban and Ginji found themselves working up a sweat as they helped a group of Americans dig a trench near a huge and magnificent building.

"Beni! Ginji-chan!" A familiar voice called from a safe distance of the construction site.

Ginji immediately looked up and beamed happily as he recognized the petite figure of Ban's cousin. Ban looked up for a moment before turning to one of the Americans. Before he could say anything, the American just waved the two of them off, who quickly scrambled out of the trench and rushed over to Jaiden.

Ginji automatically clamored onto his favorite person while Ban respectfully nodded his head toward his cousin, being mindful of the fact that he was covered in mud and clay while Jai was professionally dressed.

"Jai-chan! Jai-chan!" Ginji cheered, causing Jai to laugh.

"I'm happy to see you too, Gin-chan." Jai replied casually as she lead her cousin and the blonde to a nearby table, where a lunch spread was waiting for them.

"So, how's it going?" Jaiden asked as they sat down for lunch.

"Great!" Ginji replied then took a healthy bit from his sandwich then swallowed, "The Cee-Ee guys are really nice!"

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, they're not too bad." Ban answered as he took a sip from his drink. "I'll have to say that this have been the most stress-free gig we've done in a long while."

Jai just smiled, and Ban was right. The Community Service was hard and physical work, but it gave the two young men a sense of accomplishment; the likes of which they would normally get from a job well done. And of course, the hours were not that bad either! The pair worked eight hours a day, Tuesday through Friday with Friday being a half a day, and Saturday, Sunday and Monday were down days, or in other words, the teens had a three-day weekend. Plus, Ban and Ginji always had lunch with Jai, who would also drive them home after work and spend a few hours just talking and enjoying a good cup of coffee.

"Well, what are you two going to do after tomorrow since your Community Service will be over with?" Jai casually asked as the trio continued to enjoy their lunch.

"Hevn will have something lined up for us." Ban grumbled unhappily.

It was not due to the prospect of having to work at their retrieval service that Ban unhappy. It was far from it. He was actually looking forward to it. It was just that Hevn had been hounding both he and Ginji to come back for the past two weeks. If it were not his commitment to Jai, he and Gin' would have done so already, but he respected and loved his cousin too much to just flake out on her. And besides, Ban pretty much suspected that the main reason why that Hevn was hounding them was because she had not been receiving her three percent service fee.

"Is business usually good?" Jai asked, which caused Ban to arch a brow. They rarely talked shop when they were together. Most of the time, they talked about one another and remembering the good ol' days. Hell, Ban even managed to talk with Mutti and Old Man Nate on the phone a few times since starting his community service.

"Sometimes!" Ginji honestly answered, "And sometimes there's no work for days or even months!"

"Really?" Jai remarked then pointedly looked at Ban, who held her gaze with one of his own. "Well, how does having a backup job sound, especially on your 'slow' days?"

"Hunh?" Ginji blinked.

"A backup?" Ban's brows furrowed together in confusion, "What are you plotting?"

This caused Jai to arch a brow then smirked.

"It would seem that your stunt caught the attention of the Base Commander."

"So?"

"So, how would you like to get paid for a repeat performance?"

"Hunh?" Ginji and Ban looked at another while blinking owlishly. Jai chuckled lightly as she found the boys' confusion as cute.

She pushed aside her meal and brought a closed envelope onto the table, clasping her hands together which gave her a professional air.

"The Base Commander was impressed by your ability to infiltrate so far into the base before getting caught by Security Forces." Jai began, "He purposes that you two be Op. For. for several security training exercises."

"Op Four?"

"Security training exercises?" The GetBackers asked at once.

"Op. For stands for Oppositional Forces." Jai smiled at their curiosity, "In other words, you get to play bad guys. You two attempt to sneak onto the base and into restricted areas without getting caught by the S.F."

"But why?"

"Don't you have your own Op. For.?" They asked at once again.

"To train our cops to be better than they are, and yes, we _do_ have our own Op. For. However, our boys have become too good that they are starting to become complacent… The Base Commander and the Cops' Commander feel that an unorthodox Op. For would be more appropriate in keeping the cops on their toes. And lets face it, you two are quite unorthodox, and I know, you'll do an excellent job." Jai answered with an honest smile.

Ban and Ginji looked at one another then grinned.

**Translations:**

"**Sitz!" Jai commanded as she led Ban to an empty bed in her room, which the brunette obeyed.**

"**Sit!" Jai commanded as she led Ban to an empty bed in her room, which the brunette obeyed.**

"**Was in'r Hoelle hast du gemacht?!" Jai suddenly growled.**

"**What the hell were you thinking?!" Jai suddenly growled.**

"**Was hab' ich gemacht?!" Ban replied, "Ich hatte gemacht, dass ich meine eigentliche Familie verloren hatte! Das was hab' ich gemacht!"**

"**Da wa' kein' Entschuldigung!" Jai growled, "Und was wird passieren, ob Sie eine wirkliche Shrotflinte benutzen… Anstatt eine Beanie-flinte? Du wirdst Ginji verloren haben!"**

"**What was I thinking?!" Ban replied, "I thought that I lost my only family! That's what I was thinking!"**

"**That's no excuse!" Jai growled, "And what would have happened if they were using a real shotgun… instead of a beanie-gun? You would have lost Ginji!"**

"**Balbh chait." KaiLei muttered.**

"**Alberner Drache." Jai replied cheekily.**

"**Stupid cat." KaiLei muttered.**

"**Silly dragon." Jai replied cheekily.**

"**Kom'. Sitz." She commanded as she patted a spot next to her on the bed.**

"**Come. Sit." She commanded as she patted a spot next to her on the bed.**

"**Sprechen Sie kein Japanisch?" Ban asked in surprise.**

"**Ne… Chinesisch, Gaelic und Franzoesisch, aber kein Japanisch."**

"**She doesn't speak Japanese?" Ban asked in surprise.**

"**No… Chinese, Gaelic and French, but not Japanese."**

"**Du muss dich an erinnen, dass nicht alle Amerikaner zweisprachig sind und wenn ein ist dann die Zwitte Sprach wird normalisch Spanisch."**

"**You need to remember that not all Americans know a second language and if they do then it's normally Spanish."**

"**Was?" Ban questioned which caused Ginji to brightly smile.**

"**What?" Ban questioned which caused Ginji to brightly smile.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Neunte Kapitel: Der Beginn**_

"Luckily for you, Airman Hall," Captain Po smiled kindly at the young female Airman, who was hooked up to oxygen, "this is not a permanent problem."

"Are you sure, ma'am?" The young woman asked. Fear was evident in her eyes. It was her first deployment overseas, and she really loved being in the Air Force. She did not know what she would do if she was forced out due to health problems, which frightened her even more especially since she rarely ever got sick back home.

"Of course." Captain Po assured the young girl, who looked just barely out of High School. "A lot of first time deployers have this problem, trust me. You just need a few hours on pure oxygen to clear up your senses and then you'll be good as new."

"Really?" Airman Hall asked as she began to relax, "Even Captain DarkRiver, ma'am?"

KaiLei had to smile. Despite the fact that this Airman was in Aerial Port, the young woman knew about the infamously famous Captain Jaiden DarkRiver. Of course, Captain DarkRiver was a very powerful woman that many of the women on the base wished to be like. Not only was Jaiden powerful in the sense of authority, but she also had a prowess that inspired awe and desire in many.

"Yes, even Captain DarkRiver when she was but a young Second Lieutenant!" KaiLei assured the young woman.

The young woman's eyes grew wide in shock and surprise while her mouth formed an 'o'.

**THWAMB! CRASH!**

The room's occupants suddenly jumped at the sudden slam of the room's glass door opening and its glass panel shattering due to the force.

"**CAPTAIN PO!**" A haughty voice bellowed into the room, causing KaiLei to quietly curse the Gods above for allowing arrogant men such as _he_ to exist.

"Please, Sir! You'll have to wait your turn!" The hapless voice of a technician pleaded.

"**I'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH FOR THAT DAMNED WOMAN TO SEE ME!**" The arrogant male voice bellowed, "**DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!**" The high-pitched voice threatened.

"Please, Sir!" The technician begged to no avail.

Suddenly the room echoed with a low rumbling of a growl from a frighten animal.

"Shhh…" KaiLei attempted to calm the startled and frightened Airman in her care, knowing full well what was happening to her young patient in the Airman's weakened state.

The young woman's eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated. Her lips curled back to reveal elongating canines. Her nails sharpened to the length of claws. Her short hair looked raised, giving her a wild and unkempt look. And slowly… The young woman's formerly blunted ears began to elongate and become pointed. Fine, downy hair began to darken and grow along the high points of the woman's cherubic face and neck.

"Shhh…" KaiLei whispered over the frightened growl of the young she-Crinos.

"**THERE YOU AR --- **_**AHHH**_**!**" The intruding man screamed as he pulled back a curtain to reveal a monstrous creature lying in a hospital bed. The wolf-beast continued to growl and continued to become more monstrous and less human.

"_**A MONSTER!**_" The man screamed, "_**SECURITY!!**_"

"_**Sergeant!**_" Captain Po commanded over the man's shrilly shrieks, keeping a calm hand on her patient to keep her from going completely feral and thanking the Ancestral Dragons that Security Personnel were not immediately available to answer the dreaded officer's screams.

Immediately another technician ran into the room upon hearing his commanding officer's roar.

The intruder continued to scream and call for security to save him from the unholy monster.

Instantly understanding the situation, the second technician rushed the screaming man and placed a massive hand over the man's face, effectively muffling the man's screams, which began a new with the fear of being murdered by the large Filipino male.

"_{Sleep.}_" The Filipino's voice was hollowed and hypnotic.

Soon the screaming ceased, and the officer's limbs became heavy with fatigue as his mind accepted the command to sleep. The officer's dull eyes flustered close and his body sagged, almost collapsing to the ground.

Then both technicians looked up at their Captain for further orders.

KaiLei's hazel-brown eyes became a beautiful and yet deadly shade of serpentine gold in her quiet anger as she glared at the sleeping buffoon of an officer. The troublesome Major was sleeping curled in the fetal position with a hand curled under his thick double chin and the other hand curled under his ear. She took a deep breath as she remembered dealing with this man on a numerous occasions. He was a self-serving, arrogant bastard and believed himself to be God's gift to mankind, and now his arrogance had caused her patient to go into a defensive transformation while suffering from sensory overload. She looked at her larger technician, Lawrence Grissom.

"Take him to a room! Any room, I don't care which! Lock him in if you have to and contact Security!" She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Grissom replied, "Do you want me to contact Captain DarkRiver or Captain Lindstrom?"

"No," KaiLei answered, "the Shift Sergeant will do for now. Inform him that we had an individual barge in a patient's personal exam, and that the individual is currently detained."

"Yes, ma'am." Grissom viciously grinned.

It was not a lie per sa, but it was not the whole truth either. Often times it was better to allow personnel not involved with the 13th Squadron to come to their own conclusions. Of course, for individuals like Airman Hall, sensory overload was a sensitive and personal matter that they did not like to discuss. So what if non-13th Squadron members would think that the intruding Major had walked-in on a female's personal exam…

He reached down and pulled the sleeping male onto his shoulder in the Fireman's Carry then walked out of the room.

"Captain Po, do you want me to contact her sponsor?" Asked the remaining technician, Becky Falconer.

"Yes, contact both of her sponsors." KaiLei remarked then ran her calming hand through the young woman's short hair.

"I'm not in trouble, am I, ma'am?" Airman Hall whispered as she worried at the prospect of facing both of her Aerial Port Squadron sponsor and her 13th Squadron sponsor.

"No, Little One, it was that oaf, who is in serious trouble." KaiLei reassured the young troop, who although smiled was still worried. A common affliction for new and inexperienced troops, KaiLei believed.

^_^

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Demanded a youthful looking fifty year old man, "Barging in like that?!"

The officer just stood there. His dull blue eyes focused on an imaginary spot on the wall as he received his reprimand from his commanding officer.

"**MAJOR!**" The commanding officer bellowed, slamming his hand onto his desk which effectively started the Southern Major in question. "Answer me! And it better be good!"

"Colonel Bennett, I do not believe that I was in the wrong." The Major honestly answered.

"Oh really?!" Col. Bennett snorted.

"Yes, sir, Captain Po's behavior was inexcusable."

"_Inexcusable?!_"

"Yes, sir." The Major replied as he straighten his back, "Captain Po conducted unprofessionally by making me wait twenty minutes _after_ my scheduled appointment then having me locked in that storage room."

Colonel Bennett was silent. He was completely stunned into silence. Never before in his long thirty-three years in the service had he ever heard such egotistical and self-promoting excuse, and he had heard a _lot _of excuses, ranging from absentmindedness to pure and plain idiocy. But this… This man truly believed himself to be without fault.

"Colonel Bennett, sir, I believe appropriate disciplinary action should be taken in regards to this brazen disrespect to a superior officer." The Major commented as he took his Colonel's silence as agreement to his case.

Colonel Bennett narrowed his eyes as he regarded the man before him, wondering how a person like him managed to get into the service. Then he remembered the Major's family name and knew then that this man had lived and used the reputation of his family name to get whatever he wanted and to get the rank that he now held. Colonel Bennett mentally sneered in disgust at this disgrace of a military officer.

"Do you, now?" The Colonel asked through clenched teeth as he tempted to cool his temper.

"Yes, sir!" The Major's chest puffed out, pleased with himself that he had won his case. He was going to make that stupid Chink pay for humiliating him. After all, _he_ was the _Major_, superior to a mere Airman and Captain.

Colonel Bennett took a deep breath then leaned back into his chair. He looked at his subordinate, truly not believing that this man was _that_ arrogant and egotistical, but then again the Colonel was seeing the proof with his own eyes.

"Very well, Major," The Colonel started, "what do you purpose?"

"Obviously, sir, Captain Po should be brought before a Disciplinary Board and her punishment should be a Memorandum of Notification of Disciplinary Action followed by a Letter of Apology, and naturally a pay deduction!" The Major remarked with barely contained vindictive glee.

Colonel Bennett was silent again as he observed the other male.

"How about Leave without Pay along with pay deduction?" The Colonel ominously suggested, which caused the Major's eyes widen with glee.

"Colonel, sir, that is a brilliant idea!" The Major cooed, "I did not think of it!"

Colonel Bennett then smirked.

"That's why _I _have a bird on my shoulder, Major." Colonel Bennett coolly stated, "Then it's decided…"

The Major smiled in victory against the manipulative she-witch of a Captain.

"You're excused from duty and confined to quarters until a Disciplinary Board can convene."

"Wh -- _**WHAT?!**_" The Major exclaimed in shock. He could not believe his ears. Was his commanding officer truly siding with a woman? And not any ordinary woman, but one of _them_?

"You heard me, _Major_." Colonel Bennett growled, "Given the circumstances, Captain Po showed considerable amount of restraint in _**not**_ having you thrown in detection for barging in while she was conducting a PAPS!! And because of your arrogance, you've humiliated and traumatized a young woman!! Now, either you escort yourself or Security escorts you, I don't care which, back to your quarters and stay there! **DISMISSED!!**"

^_^

"That bitch!" The Major slurred as he downed another jigger of scotch.

"How dare that stupid gunk..!" He mumbled as he attempted to reach the now empty bottle of scotch but only succeeding in knocking the glass bottle down, causing it to shatter on the ground.

"_**Stupid Chink!**_" He hissed then stumbled out of his seat and staggered into the kitchen, in search for another bottle. His unsteady hand successfully grabbed hold of his third bottle of scotch in less than five hours.

"Both stupid chits…" He mumbled as he drew a long drag from the bottle itself as he also vaguely remembered another one of _those_ non-humans ruining his career.

"It's their fault…" He continued his rant. Not caring that there was no one to hear him or to console him.

To him, there was no one perfect as _he_. After all, he came from a distinguished family of renown worth and good ole fashion Southern pedigree. What did _those_ subspecies have in their defense? Nothing! They were nothing! The Major took another swig from the bottle. In fact, the entire female species were nothing more than parasites! That was right! It was those … _whores'_ fault! They made him act this way. He was the only one to see them for what they truly were… _whores!_ They whored themselves into positions of power and used their seductive wiles to undermine the integrity of the American military and society! They did not know their proper places, these Philistine Liliths! It was not in their place to question _him!_ Their superior! They should never have been allowed into the military, especially those… those non-people like that other bitch!

The military was supposed to be the purity of the American people and Her supremacy over all, but _they_ had ruined it! Ruined _him_! The niggers, the Chinks, the half-breeds, the mongrels, the injuns, the Jews and the Moors, and worst of all the whores, who had slithered their way on their backs into the pure military. It was all of _their _fault! They all had sabotaged his career and his life! It was _their _fault that he had been passed for promotion twice now. It was _their _fault that he had lost his previous command at the Pentagon. They had poisoned the integrity of the military service, the glory of the American race and nation! And they need to pay!

The Major then paused and slowly lowered his bottle. It was _their_ fault, and they should pay! After all every criminal that ever had been caught had to pay, so why should not these non-people, these whores and the like. But… But how?! They were everywhere! They even had control over his CO, his Commanding Officer. Of course, his CO was a weaken minded liberal and probably had fallen for the Chink's spell. The Major suddenly reasoned. But the question remind, how could he make them pay? And there was no doubt in his mind that they had to pay! But how was the question.

They were so much like vermin. If only they had not bred like a bunch of vermin that they were… At least with vermin, he could call an exterminator to get rid of his infestation. Then the Major paused as his eyes grew wide in revelation. That was it! That was the answer! It was so simple! Of course, all answers of greatness were often the simplest ones. All he had to do was to keep the non-people and the whores from breeding with America's pure ones! All he had to do was exterminate the vermin. After all the non-people _were _vermin! What had he to worry about killing people? He was only going to get rid of the vermin that had plagued his beautiful country and military. And he could start with that chit, who ruined his career!

The Major smiled. Oh yes, he could start there, and soon after his message was sent and his mission revealed to his American Brothers, others would follow his lead in ridding America and eventually the world of the non-people. He smiled again as he saluted to his glorious Southern ancestors.

^_^

"Thomas." A mild Slavic accented voice called, causing a middle-aged Sergeant to look up from his computer at the homely looking Senior Master Sergeant.

"Hey Shirt!" Thomas cheerfully answered, instinctively refraining from calling the First Sergeant by her last name. _Honestly, who thought of 'Darling' for a last name?!_ Thomas absently thought then immediately frowned when he noticed the Czech immigrant's worried expression.

"Is something wrong, ma'am?" Staff Sergeant Thomas immediately sobered.

"Have you heard from Airman Hall lately?" SMSgt Darling asked.

"The new troop?"

The First Shirt nodded.

"Eh… no, last time I saw her was on Friday."

"Did she seem ill, depressed or troubled in any way?"

"Definitely not!" Thomas remarked with conviction, "She was fine. Even was excited about the weekend, especially after that whole mess at the hospital! She made a comment a while back that she and a couple of her girlfriends were going to check out one of the local bathhouses."

"Did she say with who?" SMSgt Darling pressed with urgency, making Thomas frown as he concentrated on the conversation he had with the young girl a couple of days ago.

"I think she said that she was going with Airmen Tatum, Benedict and Johnson, but I'm not certain."

"No, that's good. It's a start. Thank you."

"Ma'am, what's going on?" SSgt Thomas asked.

"Airman Hall didn't report for duty this morning."

"She's missing?!" He gasped in shock.

"Yes." SMSgt Darling solemnly replied then walked off in hopes to contact the missing Airman's friends while SSgt Thomas reached for the phone to contact Captain Jaiden DarkRiver, his Alpha.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Zehnte Kapitel: Ginjis Geburtstagzeit**_

"Jai-chan!" Ginji chirped as he gave the young woman a big rib-crushing hug as soon as he saw her.

Jaiden chuckled in amusement as the GetBackers walked into her spacious studio apartment for their weekly Sunday dinner. It had been three months since the duo's community service at Yokota Air Base, and ever since then, the young men would come by Jai's apartment for dinner and dessert, or just to have a movie night. And more often than not, the small group would spend hours around the little dinette table in the kitchen-dining area just talking, about themselves and their adventures. Each member grew to be in awe with one another after each story told and developed a deeper level of respect for one another. The young men left no secret unsaid and felt a hidden burden lifted off their shoulders since they knew that the good Captain would hold no judgment.

It was during these moments that Ginji truly enjoyed the most because he saw the hidden side of Ban that the brunette rarely let out, even with the blonde. It made the blonde youth extremely pleased to know that there was at least one other person, whom Ban felt completely comfortable with. It was as if their little duo was growing into a small family, and at this thought, Ginji burst into a fit of giggles, which caused the two darker individuals to look at the blonde curiously. Blushing in embarrassment, Ginji immediately buried himself into his dinner.

Ban just shook his head as he too dug into his meal, and listened half-heartedly to his cousin teasing his lover. He hid a small smile in relief that he did not have to hide his relationship with the blonde from the scarily perceptive DarkRiver. When the truth came out, she merely shrugged and offhandedly commented that his puppy would need some tags " 'less another attempted to steal the cute lab". Of course, Ginji thought that Jai was being literal and that Ban had been hiding a _real_ puppy, which caused the brunette nothing but grief! However, her teasing remarks would not leave him in peace… _Maybe I should…_ Ban absently thought as he finished his coffee.

After all, in little over a week, it would be Ginji's birthday, and _he_, the great Midou Ban, could not for the life of him think of what to give his lover as a birthday present! And what was worse was that he knew what the others were planning to give his blonde lab for his birthday.

Thread-spool was going to give Ginji several of the blonde's favorite children's books, to help the blonde with his reading. Monkey Boy and Madoka were going to get an iPod filled with the blonde's favorite music. Hevn and Natsumi were pitching together to take Ginji on a shopping spree for a new wardrobe, which made Ban a bit nervous, especially considering Hevn's sense of modesty, and Paul! That damned ex-detective was planning on giving Ginji a free-meal pass for the day! And all _he_ can think of was a collar with a pair of dog tags stating: Property of Ban: No Touchie! _Oh yeah, that'll go over real well._ Ban grumbled as he stabbed at his piece of fruit torte.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji called, worried about his suddenly brooding partner.

Jai just arched a brow.

"I can assure you, Bruederlein, that torte is quite dead." Jai murmured then took a sip of coffee.

Ban made a face at his bemused cousin and continued eating his dessert.

"You've been awfully quiet." Jai commented, which made even Ginji look up again curiously. "Anything on your mind?"

"Ne." Ban lied.

Jai looked at her cousin curiously. She knew that he would not outright lie to her unless there was a reason. Suspiciously she glanced over to the blonde, who too looked at Ban but with a worried expression. _He doesn't want Puepchen to know. Why?_ She thought then took a sip of coffee, only to find her cup empty of the bitter dark nectar. She got up and walked into the kitchen but immediately paused as she noted a shaky kanji handwriting on the nineteenth of the month. Immediately she recognized the writing to belonging to Ginji, and quickly she deciphered the writing… _Ah! Ginji's birthday…_

"Gin-puepchen," Jai called, causing the blonde to turn around, "did you write this?"

"Anou…" Ginji stuttered then nodded before quickly explaining, "Ban-chan said that people put birthday dates on calendars so they won't forget. I'm sorry…"

"Maa, maa…" Jai cooed then walked over to the agitated pup and gave him a chaste little kiss on the temple as reassurance that she was not angry with him, "No need to apologize. I just wanted to know."

"Oh!"

"And since it _is_ your birthday that's coming up, how about a cake for the birthday boy?"

Ban felt his brow twitch. Great, now, he would have to beat _that_!

"Really?! You'll make a cake for me?!"

"Doch!"

"Anou… can it be chocolate?" Ginji shyly asked, "I like chocolate."

Ginji felt his cheeks burning red as he made his request. Jai chuckled.

"But of course! Anything for the birthday boy!" She answered then leaned forward to give the young blonde another chaste, reassuring kiss on the temple.

Ginji giggled then looked with child-like delight at his darker half, who too was smiling. Ginji never really had a birthday cake of his own, and Ban knew this. Even while living in Infinity Fortress, most of Ginji's cake were stolen from local bakeries, and even with the GetBackers, Paul usually bought a cake. Oh sure, Paul was an excellent baker but cakes… That was another thing. And Ban knew that his _own_ culinary skills were limited to sandwiches and boiling water for Ramen. It was nice that for once that Ginji was going to get a homemade birthday cake. Even though now, the brunette had no idea on how he was going to beat _that_ as a birthday present.

**WRING. WRING.**

Ban and Ginji looked up as they heard the phone ringing while Jai just glared the innocently looking device. She was about to take a sip of her beloved beverage when the damned thing went off. She reached for the thrice damned electronic leash.

"DarkRiver." She answered.

"Captain DarkRiver?" A solemn voice questioned.

"Speaking." Jai replied with a frown. She recognized Sergeant Russell's voice as Bravo Flight's Desk Sergeant, and she also knew that if the Desk Sergeant was calling her, it meant one of two things. One being a recall or…

"I'm sorry to call you at this hour," Sgt Russell began, "but there's been a situation."

Or there was another case.

"Understood." Jai answered while looking mournfully at her coffee. "ETA in 15 to 20."

"I'll inform Colonel Williamson."

Jai hung up then proceeded to walk back to her room.

"Was ist los?" Ban called out but received no answer. He then got up and transferred the black brew from Jai's cup to a traveling mug that he found in the cupboard.

A few moments later, Jai re-emerged and changed, literally and metaphorically. Before she just wore a tee-shirt and jeans and was every bit an average woman enjoying a night off, but now she wore a dark pair of slacks with a matching blazer and a creamed color halter-top that was both casual and very chic. She had transformed from that average woman to a professional woman with an air of authority and power about her that it was hard to ignore.

Ginji just stared at her in amazement. He never knew that professional women could look so elegant and empowering. It made the blonde wonder why Hevn did not dress more like Jai. Ginji then gave his oneechan a small smile as she gave him another chaste, reassuring kiss on the temple.

Ban held out the traveling mug, which made her smile.

"Dank'." She muttered then reached on her toes while Ban bend forward for his own chaste, reassuring kiss on the temple.

^_^

Ban found himself sprawled out on his cousin's unbelievably comfy sofa. He had helped himself to listening to his cousin's music collection, which he knew that she would not mind. A while ago or longer, Ban had just tucked his lover into Jai's bed after the blonde had fallen asleep while watching the third _Harry Potter_ movie. Ban mentally swore to get back at Himiko and Natsumi for introducing the blonde to that series despite the fact that they were using the series to teach his blonde puppy how to read. After assured that his life partner was safe and secure, Ban began listening to Jai's collection. He primarily listened to her instrumental pieces, which ranged from Danny Elfman to John Williams to Yo Yo Ma to Mozart.

As his mind wandered to the haunting and yet soothing melodies of Yo Yo Ma's soloist pieces, he made a mental note to ask for a copy from his cousin. He found it strangely soothing and centering on his psyche as its low and haunting melodies called to his more primal side. Ban could easily presume that would be one of the reasons why Jai had it in her collection. He took a deep breathe and continued to let the Masters' work their magic on centering his psyche.

A short time after that, Ban felt the sofa sink deeper with the added weight of another. Ban remained absolutely still as a body draped itself over his own. He did not move for he knew that the new presence was no threat. He also knew it was not his lover for this new presence was dark and wild as himself. Suddenly his body relaxed as he felt the deep vibration of contentment throughout his own body. Then a pair of velvet soft pads began kneading his chest while he subconsciously scratched behind a petite triangular ear. The vibration became louder and deeper. Then suddenly nothing.

Ban frowned as he cracked open an eye to find himself staring into a pair of illuminated jadeite green eyes. Meanwhile a slender arm reached up and gently removed the Bose headphones from Ban's ears. Barely audible to the average human's hearing range, both Ban and Jai could clearly hear the seductive melody of Yo Yo Ma's cellos. Jai laid her head back down as the two listened in contentment until the track ended. Ban then reached back and turned off the stereo system.

"I'm surprised to see you back." Ban whispered.

"Only for a few hours then I'm gone again." Jai explained then held up a brand new silver key. Serpentine orbs crossed as the brunette identified the key in front of his face.

"What's this?"

"I'm going undercover, and I need you to water the plants."

Ban sharply looked at his cousin, hoping for more information, but she ignored him in favor of attempting to catch a quick catnap before plunging into the unknown.

"For how long?" Ban demanded but received the barest of shrugs as an answer.

"Weeks. Months." Jai mumbled, "Who knows. Tell Puepchen sorry for me."

Ban was quiet for a while.

"Keine Sorge."

"Dank'…"

^_^

Ban frowned deeply as he took another deep drag of his cigarette, nearly killing it in the process. It was his third one, and they had not been at the club for an hour yet. The brunette knew that coming to the night club was going to be a bad idea, but he could not say 'no' to his blonde puppy, especially when the blonde pulled his infamous 'puppy look' on the brunette, and what made it worse was that the brunette knew that the little bastard he loved so much was _unaware_ of the look that the blonde would pull. Ban sighed as he killed his cigarette and pulled out a fourth, ignoring the Beast Master who sat right beside him, also clearly not enjoying the loud noise of the music nor the heavily scent of the sweating crowd.

It was obvious by the other's discomfort that the idea to go to the night club was all Kazuki's idea.

Earlier that night, the GetBackers were at the Honky Tonk, where the gang had planned to surprise Ginji with a party, and it worked. Ginji was like a kid in a candy store as he was surrounded by friends and presents, but Ban could tell that his happy-go-lucky puppy was a little sad that Jaiden could not come. Ban, however, had explained to the blonde that a case came up, naturally omitting the fact that it required Jai to go undercover, and that the case required all of Jai's attention; however, despite that, Ban was impressed to see that his cousin had somehow managed to still bake a cake for Ginji! And of course, the blonde was ecstatic to see the special delivery present was his chocolate cake. Naturally, everyone tried to get Ginji to tell them who had sent the cake, but the former Volts' Emperor refused to answer. He even hid the little birthday card that came from Jai from everyone, including Ban. Ginji wanted his oneechan to tell him what it said. Then sometime between eating the cake and opening the presents, Kazuki suggested going to a night club as a way to end the night.

And that was how Ban, Shido, Ginji and Kazuki ended up at the night club. Of course, both Ban and Shido were concern about the location of this night club of Kazuki's, especially since it was known to them that this particular night club was in the territory belonging to one of the numerous yakuza in Shinjuku. Nor could they dissuade the blonde from the idea of going clubbing. And as soon as they reached the door to the club, Ginji and Kazuki literally vanished. Ban was not too sure, but he suspected a group of teenaged girls were responsible for his lover's disappearing act, especially since the blonde could be now found amidst a sea of young girls. Something told the Witch Heir that the String Master was behind all of this. Ban sighed then stilled as he heard a deep, pained whine coming from his companion.

Ban grinned in feral delight. At least, Ban had a way to block most of the effects of being in such a large crowd. As long as he had a pack of smokes, he would be fine. Ban then glanced down and quietly groaned. He had only three smokes left, not enough to survive the night. Neither men looked at one another, but they both came to a silent agreement. In order to survive the night, they would leave one another alone. While Shido attempted to stem-off a headache and mentally cursing Kazuki for choosing such a place to celebrate their former Leader's birthday, Ban returned to his favorite past time - Ginji Watching. The Witch Heir knew that the migraine he would have would be worth it.

At that moment, Ban did not care if anyone saw him shamelessly watching his blonde partner dancing on the dance floor. In fact, almost everyone there was watching the blonde as well. The brunette did have to give Hevn and Natsumi credit. They did an excellent job in dressing Ginji up for tonight.

The slim-fitting jeans accented Ginji's lean and well-toned legs very nicely. The two-piece top was unique and definitely had Hevn's flare to it. The main piece wrapped around Ginji's torso tightly and was half way unzipped to allow the blonde's skin to breathe, but Ban believed it was more to reveal Ginji's well-muscled chest. The outer piece appeared to be a sheer material that resembled more like a tunic than anything else. All in all, Ban could understand why some of the club's clienteles would be looking at Ginji, but Ban felt comfortable in knowing that his beautiful snake charmer was dancing for him and him only. Ban lightly smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

Suddenly he stilled as he felt a familiar dark and wild presence caress the back of his mind. Ban slowly lowered his drink as he immediately began to scan the area. He dared not to lower his mental shields for he knew that with the number of people in the club, Ban would be overwhelmed by the emotions of everyone in the club and would be knocked unconscious for a good while. No, he dared not. He would have to trust his eyes. Hesitantly Ban lowered his shades, specially coated to protect people from an accidental spell of the Jagan and to protect him from being blinded by the multitude of auras in the night club. Blinking furiously a few times as his eyes adjusted once again to seeing in the spectrum of empathic color. Glancing toward his Sun, Ban immediately relaxed as he noted the beautiful gold and blue dancing colors, where he knew Ginji was. Then slowly he glanced toward the direction of the presence he had felt earlier.

Ban hissed as he quickly replaced his glasses on his face and looked again.

There was no doubt about it. There could be no one else whose empathic aura containing a black-blue sheen encased in marigold red and greenish-blue. No one but _her!_

Shido had been watching Snake for Brain for awhile. He was curious as to why the other had gone still as stone then slowly removed his glasses. Shido watched as Ban looked at Ginji for a moment. The Beast Master did find it odd that the other brunette did visibly relax at the sight of Ginji, but his curiosity doubled when he noted that Ban was looking over his shoulder and had quickly put his shades back on. Still curious, Shido followed the Witch Heir's gaze and frowned.

Talking away with a questionable thug was a young High Schooler. Shido would have guessed that the girl was about the same age as his Madoka and about the same size as well. The Beast Master frowned as he watched the thug brush his hand underneath the girl's school uniform. She did nothing save for a light smack, which the male complied but left his hand on her knee.

Absently Shido thanked his ancestors that his Madoka was nothing like these High School girls. Shido then frowned as he looked back at the self-proclaimed Strongman of the Universe. The brunette would have never thought of the other as preferring _girls_, especially since the Serpent Bearer had the tendency to do 'booby-checks' on Hevn.

"I didn't think you're into little girls." Shido sneered.

"I'm not." Ban numbly replied, "We gotta go."

"Hunh? What?!" Shido exclaimed at the sudden change of topic. As much as he was relieved to finally be out of the club, Shido could not help but sense that it might be safer _in_ the club rather than outside of the club. Reluctantly he followed the Witch Heir onto the dance floor and toward the former Lightening Emperor.

**Translation:**

"**I can assure you, Bruederlein, that torte is quite dead." Jai murmured then took a sip of coffee.**

"**I can assure you, Little Brother, that torte is quite dead." Jai murmured then took a sip of coffee.**

_**He doesn't want Puepchen to know.**_

_**He doesn't want Baby-doll to know.**_

"**Gin-puepchen," Jai called, causing the blonde to turn around, "did you write this?"**

"**Gin-doll," Jai called, causing the blonde to turn around, "did you write this?"**

"**Doch!"**

"**Of course!"**

"**Was ist los?" Ban called out but received no answer.**

"**What's wrong?" Ban called out but received no answer.**

"**Dank'." She muttered then reached on her toes while Ban bend forward for his own chaste, reassuring kiss on the temple.**

"**Thanks." She muttered then reached on her toes while Ban bend forward for his own chaste, reassuring kiss on the temple.**

"**Who knows. Tell Puepchen sorry for me."**

"**Who know. Tell Baby-doll sorry for me."**

"**Keine Sorge."**

"**Dank'…"**

"**No worries."**

"**Thanks…"**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Elfte Kapitel: Verseh Stuetze**_

Ginji had never felt so alive aside from whenever Mother Nature opened the heavens and painted the sky with Her display of majesty and power. But here, in the night club, Ginji could feel the thunderous vibration of energies as the music blared through the air, as the lights danced all around him and as the bodies of those around him danced with an unknown frenzy. It made his blood pound in his veins with an indescribable want and need, and the electrical hum of the multi-colored strobe lights teased at the outer corners of his mind. The electricity and the energy was like a faux thunderstorm, giving the blonde the sublime high of intoxication but still allowing the young man a small sense of sobriety.

This manmade electric storm of heavy music and flashing lights were nothing compared to the natural energy of Mother Nature's true storms, in Ginji's honest opinion. However, Ginji was not going to begrudge the delight of sweet intoxication that he felt, nonetheless. It was fun and exciting, and probably one of the best birthday presents he had ever received. Well, aside from Jai-chan's cake, and the present he had yet to receive from his lover.

The music continued to wash over him, making him blissfully unaware of his surroundings. His mind, body and soul became consumed by the heavy beat of the music, becoming one with the wild and frantic energies of the music and the dancing throngs that surrounded him. He was unaware of the time and space until…

A pair of warm, strong and loving arms encircled his body. Strong and destructively powerful hands caressed against his stomach and sides. Instinctively Ginji leaned into that destructive power which held him so tenderly. The blonde knew this power. It was his other half. The one who made him feel complete. Ginji's body continued to roll and move with the thunderous tempo of the music, even being pressed against his lover's lean and taunt body. As the music continued to wash over and control the blonde youth, Ginji unknowingly purred and hummed as he felt his partner moan, groan and purr in delight.

Suddenly an iron grip held the blonde incubus in place. Glazed honey brown orbs pouted while lust filled, illuminated serpentine blue gems remained focused on Ginji's slender neck. The junction behind Ginji's ear, where the hungry brunette knew was the most sensitive and most sensual part on his seductive incubus. Ban did not know why, but he had always found the neck to be the most seductive part of the human body, and his beautiful partner's slender neck the most perfect and seductive neck he had ever since.

Ban tried to tame his erratic pulse and labored breathing. He had to keep _her_ image in the foreground to remind himself of the dangerous situation that surrounded them. Or Ban would find himself claiming his beautiful Sun as his own. The Covenant, the Gods and Allies be damned; however, Ban knew that the time was not right, and the air hummed for a different kind of bloodlust… The bloodlust of a hunt, which could reveal _her_ to his enemies.

"_**Ba~an…**_" Ginji's voice was thick with want.

"We gotta go." Ban whispered mournfully then immediately pulled the blonde off of the floor, ignoring the gathered girls' protests and the Volt Lieutenants' shocked and disturbed expressions.

"_**Midou-kun…**_" Kazuki hissed angrily as he followed the pair off of the dance floor. The String Master was not angry at the fact that Ban was taking Ginji off the dance floor and quite possible out of the club. No, what made Kazuki angry was the idea that Midou would dare to paw at someone as innocent as Ginji. It was akin to leaving a fox guarding the henhouse.

Ginji reluctantly allowed his partner to pull him away. Even though he was having fun, Ginji trusted his dark lover. If Ban said it was time to go then it was time to go, and Ginji quietly followed. As they quickly walked by a young man, whose appearance screamed yakuza, Ginji gasped in shock and confusion. Hidden amongst the throngs of many people, Ginji felt a familiar dark and wild presence. He looked at Ban, hoping for answers, but received none as his lover continued pulling him across the floor and out into the cool night air.

Once out of the confining club, Ban immediately went for their car. Since he and Ginji were the only ones out of their group that owned a vehicle and Ban was the only one who could legally drive, Ms. LadyBug was waiting not too far away. Ginji wanted to speak and demand an explanation, but he kept quiet as he noted his lover's eyes flittering about as if looking for something. This made Ginji to look as well, but for what, he was not sure. Ban's eyes moved from one object to another; he even scanned the dark eyes of the buildings that lined the area.

Ban knew he was not going to find it easily. They were the best and with _her_ as their lead, they were formidable. If they wished to remain unseen then they would be until it was time to strike. Suddenly a flash of empathic color from the corner of his eye caught his attention. A van…

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the tiny, ancient Volkswagen van. It appeared to have been patched up and re-serviced more time than it should have been allowed. The passenger's side windows were bordered up or covered up by posters with names of local street vendors and street bands. The front windshield looked to be blacked out by either the night or a curtain. The van looked right. It belonged in this misbegotten neighborhood, but then again… It looked _too _right. _There..!_

"Ban-chan?" Ginji mumbled then pulled his hand free from Ban's stronger grip.

Bans looked at his partner and saw the confusion and worry in his honey brown eyes. Ban then knew that his adorable electric puppy had either seen or felt _her_ presence in the club.

"Jai-chan was in there, wasn't she?" Ginji quietly asked.

Ban remained silent.

"You know _that_ girl?" Shido remarked with a frown.

"Girl? What girl?" Kazuki demanded.

"None of your business, Yarn-ball." Ban replied, "Come on, we need to go."

Ban reached for his lover, but the blonde youth pulled back. For a brief moment, Ban felt his chest tighten as his Sun pulled away from him. Was he going to lose both of them, his Schwesti and his Sun? If he did, Ban knew that his sanity would shatter, and the Covenant would win.

"No!" Ginji exclaimed, "You said that she was working! And if she is then we're going to help!"

Ban just blinked in surprise, ignoring the other two's troubled expressions. Ban was surprised that his beautiful other half would want to get involved, even without knowing what exactly Jai was doing. But then again, Ban knew that Ginji viewed Jai as an older sister, and family helped each other no matter what.

"I didn't think you would know that type of girl, Midou-san." Kazuki remarked, effectively stopping Ban from saying what was on his mind and causing the quarter German to look sharply at the String Master.

"Excuse me?" Ban replied.

"What." Kazuki replied. His tone, although subtle, held a note of his nobility superiority that would surface time to time.

Ban narrowed his eyes. He felt his hackles rise in anger. _He did _not_ make _that_ suggestion about my Schwesti?!_

"You better not be insinuating what I think you are, Fuuchouin."

Kazuki's back straightened as he heard the obvious and underlining threat in the Serpent Bearer's tone. Shido remained quiet. He may not be in the same caliber of intelligence as Kazuki or Snake for Brain, but he could sense that there was more to the picture than meets the eye, especially by the way his former Leader had just ordered the Witch Heir that they were going to help. Ginji just looked confused as he watched his best friend and his lover just stare each other down. Well, a pseudo-stare down since Kazu-chan was not staring at Ban's eyes directly. What confused Ginji more was that Kazu-chan had made a rude comment about Jai-chan. The blonde did not know why, but Ginji knew that it was not normally in Kazu-chan's character to insult someone unless warranted. Ginji wondered what was wrong with his best friend.

Suddenly movement at the club's door caught Ginji's attention.

"_**Ban-chan!**_" Ginji hissed as he instinctively pulled Ban down and hid behind a nearby car. Shido and Kazuki quickly followed suit, and all four peered over the hood of the car and watched.

Ban and Ginji could see that Jai just had stumbled out and was leaning heavily on the small time yak, who had earlier been shamelessly pawing at her. Ban almost felt sorry for the poor thug, especially when the hunt was over… Ban _almost_ felt sorry for the fool. Ban arched a brow as he heard a loud and hysterical cackle coming from his Schwesti.

From an outsider's perspective, it would look like the girl was hammered beyond belief, but Ban knew better. He knew very well that DarkRivers had high tolerance for alcohol _and_ drugs. In other words, Jai was completely faking it.

"Man, she's blitzed." Shido mumbled then winced as the girl in question fell unceremoniously on her ass.

"She's good." Ban automatically corrected.

"How did her hair grow so long?" Ginji suddenly asked with pure, honest curiosity. This caused Shido and Kazuki to look at their friend and former leader curiously.

"Dunno." Ban replied with a shrug, "Maybe it's a wig or extensions."

"But why?"

"My guess to make her look younger." Ban answered then he looked around to ensure that the coast was clear, "C'mon. This way."

Ban slowly moved around the vehicle they were hiding behind and quickly crossed the street, all the while remaining crouched low.

"_**What? Wait!**_" Shido hissed as he attempted to stop Ginji from crossing on Ban's signal.

"Shimatta." Shido swore as the dynamic duo continued on without them.

A few seconds later, Kazuki and Shido had managed to catch up with Ban and Ginji as they slowly made their way up the street, staying hidden behind the row of cars and close to the shadows. Ban led the group closer to the van he had marked earlier. Occasionally he would glance back at his Schwesti, who was continuing a superb job of playing drunk. She was leaning against a flashy sports car while the yak talked on a cellphone. The thug then reached out and grabbed Jai by the hair, exposing her throat and forcing her to submit. Ban mentally winced.

He knew his Schwesti and knew her well enough to know that that dumb sap would be in a world of hurt once this game was over. Jai submitted to no man unless they had proven their worth as it was for all the women of the DarkRiver bloodline.

The extravagantly dressed yak suddenly hung up the phone, unaware of the promise of pain that flashed briefly through those jadeite green orbs of her's. The poor, doomed fool then began pulling the 'drunk' girl toward the trunk of his car. Jai put up the appearance of struggling, which the pathetic thug awarded her with a punch in the jaw. Ban watched as his Schwesti crumbled to the ground as if unconscious. _Oh yeah, he's going to be wishing that he was dead after tonight._ Ban thought then unceremoniously pulled open the side door of the van and froze.

"Jesus Christ!" A Southern voice drawled while Ban's eyes crossed, keeping in focus the rather large, intimating barrel of a Colt 1911 .45 caliber pistol. Slowly the pistol lowered, and Ban focused on the handler of said pistol.

"Davidson." Ban greeted the strawberry blonde Texan.

"Dammit Ban!" The larger man growled as a massive hand reached out and yanked the lighter weight male off of his feet and into the van. Quickly one by one, the others followed Ban into the van. Once inside the cramped van, Shido and Kazuki gapped in shock to see the state of art surveillance equipment inside the decrepit van.

"Bon. Ginji." Another voice called from up front of the vehicle as the engine turned.

"What the piss?!" The large blonde grumbled as he holstered his weapon, "Be goddamn grateful I recognized ya else I'da blown yer head off!"

"Whatever." Ban replied as he climbed into the front passenger's seat. "Mason."

"Bon." Replied the dark-skinned man absentmindedly as he began to follow the flashy yellow sports car.

"Kar-san! Mayson-san!" Ginji greeted with his usual cheer. Despite the Texan's big, menacing appearance and the Cajun's quiet demeanor, Ginji found the two Americans to be good people and very loyal to Jai-chan.

"Hey kiddo!" The large blonde greeted as a massive hand ruffled the smaller blonde's hair, ignoring the light zaps of static shock whenever the larger male did so. Then the giant blonde turned to his partner, "Yo Mas', pull over so we can drop them off."

"Like Hell!"

"No can do." Ban and Mason replied at once.

Davidson ignored the brunette teen in favor for his partner.

"And why not?"

"If I pull over, I'll lose the mark." Mason explained calmly, which caused the other to frown.

"Fuck!" Davidson swore under his breathe then he glared at the two strangers before softening his glance on the smaller blonde then glancing over to Ban, who was paying more attention to the road than to the back of the van.

"Ban." The Texan called, causing the brunette to turn around, "Ya four stay put and stay outta trouble. Ya hear me? Or it's my ass in dah sling."

Ban's lips thinned out. He was not happy. His Schwesti, and only living family member in the country, was on a case, where her backup was trailing from behind, and she was alone with some yak. Granted, Ban knew that she could take care of herself and that she was well trained, but that did not stop him from worrying. Ban's eyes narrowed as he glared at Lieutenant Davidson. It was subtle, but Ban knew that the larger male tensed up, ready to fight if need be.

"Was in Gottsname passiert." Ban demanded. The quarter German noted Kazuki's frown; it was slight, but it was all the clue he needed to confirm his suspicion about the Information Broker. The Fuuchouin Heir may not speak English fluently as Ban or Paul, but the String Master knew enough to understand what was being said around him. And Ban would be damned if he was going to allow the effeminate male to learn anything about his Schwesti, her men and her work. Ban knew that there was enough unscrupulous politicians, cops, yakuza leaders and whatnot that would be interested to know about any American Military personnel. Also the Information Broker, as Ban suspected, was working on a case for a client.

"Ya know --"

"Auf Deutsch." Ban interrupted, forgetting for a moment, how his beautiful Sun reacted to him speaking German. However, the brunette did note the Beast Master's curious look toward the now squirming blonde.

"Eh… warum?"

Ban blinked. That was the most oddest thing he had ever heard… German with a deep Texan twang. Ban shook his head. Jai had warned him once about speaking with Davidson in German, and she was right. It was… _odd. _Kinda like that Disney character, Goofy - a smart Goofy.

"Eh… Ban, warum sprechen wir auf Deutsch?" Davidson prompted again. Ban shook his head again. It was just too weird.

"Der ist ein Informationmakler." Ban replied. Suddenly noting his blonde's slight squirm but curious expression as he looked at Davidson, Ban then remembered his Sun's reaction to German, and mouthed a quick apology to his lover, who only smiled at him in understanding.

"Informationmakler?"

Ban knew that Davidson understood what the word meant; however, the Texan had no clue as to its implications. Ban then quickly explained that an Information Broker was one who collected information for a price and sold it to the highest bidder. Davidson then narrowed his eyes on Shido, who immediately became alert at the sudden hostile look coming from the giant blonde.

"Der?" The Texan continued to glare. Ban smirked then shook his head.

"Ne, der anderen."

Davidson blinked in confusion then he snapped his attention to the long-haired woman, sitting next to the wild-haired native. Suddenly with the manners and finesse of a boar, Davidson placed a massive hand on the stranger's chest.

"**HENTAI!**"

"**HOLY SHIT!**" The two men bellowed as Davidson moved out of the way of the womanly male's fist, who was being restraint by Ginji and Shido.

"**DAVIDSON! STOP ROCKING THE GODDAMN VAN!**" Mason bellowed as he maintained control over the van. Foreign vehicles were lighter than the American-made ones, and it would not be the first time that the boorish Texan had toppled a foreign van over by merely _leaning_ against it! However, over Mason's colorful oaths, a deep laughter could be heard coming from Ban while Shido attempted to muffle his chuckles.

No matter how long they have known Kazuki of the Strings, a stunt like _that_ never grows too old.

"Why you boorish pig!" Kazuki cursed with indignation.

"My apologizes, ma--- eh…" Davidson stuttered then looked toward Ban for help, but the brunette teen was no help as he continued to laugh at the raven-haired teen's expense. Suddenly a static cut through the laughter, catching everyone's attention.

"Captain America…" A voice said in broken English. "Captain American, dis is Si'ver Samurai."

Ban's brow furrowed together as he thought he recognized the voice as belonging to Detective Yabukita, a pseudo-friend of the boys.

Mason let out a deep sigh that bordered on a groan as he reached for a handheld radio out of a nearby compartment then tossed it to the back, which Davidson effortlessly caught and was grinning like a fool.

"Go ahead, Silver Samurai, read ya loud an' clear!"

The other four looked at one another curiously, but none of them had a clue as to who or what the strange American was referring to.

"Ah! Captain America! We good?"

"We ar' golden, my man! Just waitin' fer de package to be delivered, an' Martha Stewart to send out de invites!"

"Ah! Good! Good! We wait too!"

"Cool man! See ya soon!" Davidson cheered then grinned at his partner. "Everything's set. Now, all we have to do is get into position!"

Ban then leaned over to Mason and whispered, "Captain America?"

"Don't ask." Mason grumbled aspirated.

^_^

It was another half an hour of driving before the four young men recognized where they were. They were at the eastern end of the Waterfront Docks, ruled by the Akimine Family. Ban frowned as he wondered what exactly was his Schwesti and her men involved in.

Much like Shinjuku's Infinity Fortress, the Waterfronts had their own laws and government which developed during the Recession. The laws and rules of the yakuza governed the Waterfronts, despite the outward appearance of being legitimate businessmen with their business running and funding the Fronts. It was all a ruse. Each of those businessmen were in fact a yakuza clan's Head, and while during the day, they worked in conjunction with society. At night, their masks came off and their true colors known.

Bann looked at his three companions, and they too shared his understanding.

The van veered off to the left and parked underneath a random canopy.

"Why are we stopping, Kar-san?" Ginji asked, curious as to why they had stopped and not continued in following the yak, who kidnapped Jai-chan.

Davidson and Mason then looked at their stowaways before climbing out of the van. The side door opened, and the four climbed out but remained close to the van. Mason then climbed back in and started packing a few items away into two separate duffle bags. Ban made a mental note of where everything was as well as noted a set of clothing that obviously belonged to his Schwesti.

"Sorry, Kiddo," Davidson replied as he strapped on a protective vest, "but from here on out, all ya'll stay here. There's plenty of snacks an' drinks to hold ya over."

"Anou…"

"No but's…" Davidson said, "The Captain will have my hide if anything happened to ya two."

Then the giant blonde looked at the brunette DarkRiver pointedly.

"Especially ya, Bub. So stay put!"

Ban just arched his brow then moved aside as Mason jumped out and handed the massive Texan a black duffle bag. It was then that Ban noted the black clothing the two Americans wore. It was the type of night clothes that allowed the two to blend into the night's shadows. Mason more than Davidson, but they still became invisible to the untrained eye and mere flitting shadows to the trained eye.

^_^

Ginji and Kazuki were sitting on the van's instep while Shido and Ban were casually leaning against the van. Ginji was pouting while he absently began doodling on the ground with his foot. He had wanted to help. He did not like the idea that his oneechan was in the hands of some yakuza thugs. Suddenly Ginji looked up as he noticed his dark lover come over and not-so-gently pushed Kazuki aside while the brunette Witch Heir climbed back into the van.

It was then that the spell of silence was broken.

"You surprise me, Snake for Brain." Shido remarked as he turned around to watch the Serpent Bearer rummage through the van. The Beast Master watched curiously as the other began packing away a set of clothes, a thick vest with the word 'POLICE' in white letters on the back, a strange belt with something attached to it and a radio.

"And what are you yapping about?" Ban questioned then reached over to the gun rack. A slight frown marred the brunette's face as he realized that the rifle rack was locked. He knew that he could break the lock, but then he would have to suffer his Schwesti's ire for damaging government property and most likely would have to pay an insane amount of money for a cheap lock.

"The fact that you're not demanding to be part of your girlfriend's rescue." Shido replied as he warily watched the Witch Heir handle a sleek black handgun with comfortable ease. The Beast Master was not sure what bothered him more. The fact that the brunette knew how to handle the weapon or the fact that he was handling it at all!

"First of all, Pony Breathe, it's not a rescue operation." Ban replied then reached for several magazines fully loaded with ammo for the packed away pistol. "We're providing support."

"We?" Shido and Kazuki asked dubiously while Ginji perked up.

"And second, it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." Ban sagely remarked as he slung the bag over his shoulder and climbed out of the van.

"You got to be kidding!" Shido barked, "We're not dealing with the usual punks of the Black World!"

"We're going to help Jai-nee?!" Ginji innocently and hopefully asked which caused his two former Lieutenants to pause while Ban just smiled.

"Doch."

"Yeah!"

**Translations:**

**Was he going to lose both of them, his Schwesti and his Sun?**

**Was he going to lose both of them, his Sis and his Sun?**

"**Was in Gottsname passiert." Ban demanded.**

"**What in God's name is going on." Ban demanded.**

"**Auf Deutsch." Ban interrupted, forgetting for a moment, how his beautiful Sun reacted to him speaking German.**

"**In German." Ban interrupted, forgetting for a moment, how his beautiful Sun reacted to him speaking German.**

"**Eh… warum?"**

"**Eh… why?"**

"**Eh… Ban, warum sprechen wir auf Deutsch?" Davidson prompted again.**

"**Eh… Ban, why are we speaking in German?" Davidson prompted again.**

"**Der ist ein Informationmakler." Ban replied.**

"**He's an Information Broker." Ban replied.**

"**Informationmakler?"**

"**Information Broker?"**

"**Der?" The Texan continued to glare.**

"**Him?" The Texan continued to glare.**

"**Ne, der anderen."**

"**No, the other."**

"**Doch."**

"**Yep."**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Zwoelfte Kapitel: Die Schwaeche dem Hexerben**_

It was not difficult for the four of them to find the large contingency of Japanese police officers _and _American Military police. The large group of men and women were silent and had blended well into the night. If it were not for the four's own unique abilities, they would have stumbled upon the group and would have probably gotten caught or shot at before any questions could be asked. As it were, the four of them watched as the largest bust operation place themselves into position around their targeted warehouse.

Ban marveled at how well the two vastly different groups assimilated with one another in order to carry out this joint operation. It made Ban wonder how often did his countrymen and the Americans worked together. _Probably not often…_ Ban thought; however, it was obvious to Ban by the cohesiveness of these two groups that this operation was very personal and any international showboating was put aside, at least for the time being. Ban had a strong suspicion as to what exactly he and his friends had accidentally stumbled into; however, now was not the time to dwell on it.

Right now, he had to sneak in, find his Schwesti and provide any kind of support… Without being killed… By her.

"Well," Kazuki began as he observed the Americans and Japanese silently move forward onto the warehouse, "it looks like our only option is to come in from above."

Without prompting, the group followed in behind a small number of Japanese police officers assigned to enter from the rear of the building. Quickly and silently they scaled up the wall and through a small and forgotten opened window. They paused as they regrouped. Below them, the small group of Japanese police officers had moved in and expertly took out four yakuza guards without raising the alarm.

Ban arched a brow. It would seem that the Japanese were taking a page out of the American's book in regards to the use of less than lethal force. However, he would have never thought of using tranquilizers… _Very effective._

The four of them continued across the catwalk, leaving the police behind as they secured their prisoners before continuing themselves. Ban took the lead and slowly took a deep breath. He gradually lowered his mental shields. He tightened his grip on the strap of the bag across his shoulder as he was bombarded by a multitude upon multitude of empathic colors and echoes. He could feel the slight throbbing beginning to form at the base of his skull. Ben knew it would be a matter of time before he would be incapacitated by the empathic colors and echoes that surrounded him. However, he pushed the thought out of his mind as he concentrated on the familiar feel of his Schwesti.

All around him, Ban could feel and sense the Protectors of the Peace. This time Ban did not care that he had instinctively referred to the police in terms of his serpentine heritage. Now was not the time to be worried about that.

He could easily tell who the young ones versus the veterans were. The veterans, their minds were calm and focused while the young ones were a mix of nervousness, eagerness, determination and a bit of fear. Ban could sense and feel his companions' presences as well. They were much like the veterans; however, wary curiosity played heavily on Shido and Kazuki while Ginji was worried. Ban suspected that the two former Emperors of Infinity Fortress were mostly worried about the police and the fact that _he_ was helping the police, even though it was indirectly. Suddenly Ginji was a barge of many more different emotions… Startled, alert, wary, confused, astonished, amazed, and giddy and finally love.

Ban can feel the forming knot between his shoulder blades relax as he subconsciously latched onto Ginji's warmth, using his lover both as a shield and an anchor from the emotions that surrounded him and their group. Ban then cast out his senses, seeking and searching for the all familiar calling of his Lead-Sister.

Quickly they traveled down the series of corridors with Ban expertly leading them. None said a word at how the Witch Heir was able to navigate through the maze of corridor. They just followed. Ginji held complete faith in his lover and would subconsciously rub his chest, over his heart, as he felt his darker half's presence there. However, Shido and Kazuki did not share their blonde friend's blind faith in the brunette Serpent Bearer. They kept alert and watchful for either the police or the yakuza; however, they never came across either one. Kazuki wondered if Ban was somehow using his witch's magic that flowed through his veins to keep them hidden. It would not be impossible for the young Witch Heir, especially since according to Maria Nachos, his sensei in the arts of magic, Ban was more powerful than the Queen Witch herself.

They continued for a few minutes more when…

Ban suddenly staggered and forced to brace himself against the wall. His breathing came in short and sharp gasps as he forced himself to focus on his warm lover's presence to fend off the overwhelming pain, sorrow and anguish that had figuratively slapped him across the face.

"Ban-chan!" Ginji whispered in shock while his body fought off a sudden deadly chill. He had _felt _it! Whatever it was that made his steady lover to stagger, the blonde too felt it through their unique bond. A deathly-cold grip just stabbed through Ginji's entire being. Instinctively, Ginji reached out for Ban, who was terribly cold to the touch.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji whimpered.

Ban's breathing was sharp and laborious. His entire body shivered as the chilling poison invaded his mind. The chilly depths of unbridled and primal fear, despair and pain. Forcing himself to look behind him, Ban ignored the sharp intake of breathe and gasp that came from both Shido and Kazuki. He knew he looked frightful. His pale European complexion was almost translucent; he would bet. His sapphire serpentine eyes would most certainly have taken a more reptilian look than a human look; however, the Witch Heir was uncertain if they still retained his usual sapphire blue brilliance or if they had bleached out. Ban doubted that was the case… At least for the moment. Because if his eyes _had _bleached out then Ginji would definitely have reacted to _that_, but now was not the time to worry about that. He had to focus!

But now, he understood. He now understood the dangerous hunt that his Schwesti and her men were involved with, and he also understood that the hunt was quickly running out of time!

Ban pushed off against the wall. He ignored the nausea that assaulted his senses and threatened to empty his already empty stomach as he hurried down the corridor with his friends hot on his heels.

His Schwesti was not too far.

He had too hurry.

_Time is running out!_

"**AAIYEE!!**" A horrid effeminate voice screamed and echoed down the corridor.

"**JAI-CHAN!**" Ginji cried in horror as he bolted ahead of everyone toward the source of the scream. Caution and stealth were thrown out the window as the others followed their blonde friend.

Ginji was the first to approach a closed door. It was more a plywood cover than an actual door. However, as he was about to blast the door into pieces, the blonde was instantly tackled by Ban as a body came flying through the plywood cover and slammed with a resounding thud against the concrete wall. The unconscious body slowly slid down, leaving a dark trail of blood.

Cautiously Shido and Kazuki approached the opened doorway while Ban and Ginji just looked up from their positions on the floor. Four sets of eyes shyly peered into the tiny cell, and it _was _a tiny cell. It was about the same size as a prison cell perhaps smaller, and it had a single metal framed bed that took up the majority of space. The mattress was old and dirty with scattered sheets that were equally old and dirty. The cell carried a heavy scent of old blood, urine and sex; almost making the four young men gag.

Suddenly the tiny cell erupted with a deep and threatening growl. All eyes immediately locked themselves onto a tiny figure perched gracefully on the metal headboard.

"**JAI-CHAN!!**" Ginji suddenly cheered, causing the growl to cease.

"Gin-puepchen?! Beni?!" The tiny feline-like creature questioned but did not move.

"**JAI-CHAN!!**" Ginji cheered once more then made a rush toward the petite woman, who instinctively tensed.

"**GINJI! STOP!**" Ban suddenly bellowed as he followed his partner into the cell, startling the blonde to stop and look fearful at his lover.

Ban quickly approached his Schwesti in less than two steps. His hand reached out and grasped the silver colored chain that connected Jai to the bed..

Ginji's eyes grew wide as he immediately recognized a pair of handcuffs attaching Jai-nee to the bed. Now he understood why his lover had ordered him to stop. If he had not then he would have accidentally caused Jai-chan great harm.

Ban easily snapped the chain in two. He would have snapped the cuff off as well, but he feared that he would accidentally injured his Schwesti. Giving her an apologetic look, Ban then noted her concerned gaze. She saw the beginning effects of his abilities in a place such as this. He shook his head and stepped back, giving his blond puppy the opening to "properly" greet the young woman.

"**JAI-CHAN!**" Ginji immediately cheered as soon as he recognized the opening then collided into the surprised woman.

"**OOPF!!**" The pair fell gracelessly onto the floor.

"Hey, Pueppe, what are you doing here?" Jai casually asked as she ruffled droopy Ginji's hair.

"We saw you get kidnapped! And we came to help!"

"Ah!" Jai stated then slowly sat up with Ginji still clinging onto her, afraid that she would disappear if he would let go.

It was then that the young Captain took real note of the two other males in the room. She casually glanced at their direction and took measure of their worth. She could tell that they each held power; however, nothing of the like that slept in both her Bruederlein and his unclaimed mate… Ancient powers of ancient gods long forgotten.

The pretty male, who could easily pass for a woman if not for the very male musk scent which was common for the gender, was looking at her with a calculating glint in his eyes. Jaiden immediately knew that that one would need watching. He could be useful to her in the future… If handled properly.

She then turned her gaze onto the other male.

Shido stilled as he looked at the girl… _No, she's not a girl…_ Shido thought. _But she's also no ordinary woman…_ He paused as he took in the strange creature before him. It was obvious she was much more than a mere woman. She met his gaze head on, never shying away nor wavering. It was subtle, and yet again it was blatant, especially to the likes of him. It was a challenge. She was challenging him! She had the Presence! She had the power of something so ancient and so primal that it sang to his own wild blood; however, he could not accept the challenge because he already had another, and his people were very loyal to their Chosen.

Subtly Shido lowered his eyes and tilted his head to the side as if to look at something off to the side, but in reality, he was baring his neck. He submitted. This strange and mysterious woman was _Alpha_, and now, she was _his_ Alpha.

Jai arched a brow at the young man's willing submission. In her opinion, she found no fault nor weakness within him. He had a lot of potential, but Jai decided to hold onto her questions for a later time, for she had no doubt that she would met this young feral again. Jai then returned her attention to her Bruederlein with a faint frown on her lips.

She easily recognized the symptoms that her Bruederlein was exhibiting; despite the long separation between two of them, but she was truly surprised that none of his companions made a comment, especially Ginji. Of course, knowing her Bruederlein, Ban had yet given them a chance to question him. However, she was happy to note that Ban's complexion had lost that unearthly translucent sheen. It meant that he was rebuilding his mental shields, blocking himself from everything around him, but she wondered if the damage was already done. She took a deep sigh.

Ban, however, was right. This was not the time for a lecture on recklessness. It really amazed her at well they could still communicate with one another with just body language. Sure, her Bruederlein was a bit rusty at first, but over the days and weeks, the muscle memory helped a lot, and the tall brunette was speaking _their_ language with fluent ease once again. She mentally smirked at the thought. It meant that Ban was more DarkRiver than a witch, which pleased her greatly.

"Well?" Jai asked after she set Ginji down on the bed.

"I come baring gifts!" Ban cheekily answered then handed his Schwesti the bag from his shoulder.

This caused Jai to arch a brow again as she took the bag from him.

Kazuki frowned at the Serpent Bearer's sudden playfulness while Shido was curious to what the Alpha's reaction would be.

"Aww Beni!" Jai cooed in delight, "You know the way to a woman's heart!"

Ban just shrugged then leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You brought me a gun!" She happily gushed then gently patted his cheek, "But don't think you're off the hook, Bub."

Ban then sheepishly grinned.

"Had to try."

"Brat." Jai muttered under her breathe.

"Nymph." Ban playfully baited then sat down on the bed next to Ginji, who smiled at their playful banter.

Completely ignoring the other two males and without care for modesty, an affliction common among her Kin and kind, Jai began to stripe out of the ridiculous fuku uniform she was wearing as a disguise. As one, Shido and Kazuki turned around and fought against a blush that threatened to kiss their cheeks. Jai just smirked at the two's behavior but quickly changed nonetheless.

Slipping out of the ridiculously short plaid skirt, Jai happily pulled up a pair of slim fitting black jeans, followed by a white spaghetti-strap sports tank and another shirt. It was black in color and quarter-sleeved. Over all, she looked very casual and looked ready to spend the day lounging around at home rather than taking on a gang of yakuza thugs.

"Eh… Entschuldigung," Ban mumbled as he noticed that she was looking for more appropriate shoes than the penny-loafers that she had been wearing, I couldn't find any shoes.

S'lright. Jai replied, I prefer to go without them.

Ban nodded then smacked his blonde puppy, who was holding up a lacey bra that Jai had discarded, up the side of his head. Ginji just pouted while Jai lightly chuckled as she put on a sturdy, leather belt with the attached leg holster.

Jai then picked up her pistol. It was a 1992 SF series Berretta. Most of her colleagues preferred a pistol with more kick and power, such as a Colt .45 or even a Kimbel .44, but she had always been partial to the nine millimeter. Pointing her weapon away from everyone, Jai slipped a magazine into her weapon then racking it back. She chambered a round then she dropped the magazine once again. She holstered her weapon for a moment as she quickly pulled out an ammo box hidden in one of the pockets.

I didn't realize that was there. Ban mumbled.

It's Davidson's bag. Jai casually responded as she loaded another round into the mag then slipping the magazine back into her Nine. The bugger has ammo stored practically everywhere.

Jai quickly secured her holster to her leg then reached for her ballistic vest and began securing the various magazines, which Ban had brought, into the many hidden pockets on the vest.

Sheesh, Beni, gone a bit overboard on the mags?

Your rifle was locked up. Didn't want to break the lock. Ban shrugged then picked up the radio for her, Here.

Thanks. Know the channel that they're on.

"Thread-spool." Ban turned around to face the awfully quiet Information Broker and slowly stood up.

"Pueppe, here." Jai then tossed the radio to the blonde, "You're on Comm."

"Anou…"

"Don't worry. It's like talking on a phone, and besides Comm. is a very important job. I wouldn't trust anyone else but you." Jai stated then moved toward her Bruederlein, who was frowning at the pretty boy not-so-affectionately nicknamed 'Thread-spool' if Jai was to judge the young man's sour expression at the name.

"Look, this isn't the time for your schemes, Yarn-ball." Ban growled.

"I am _not_ scheming, Midou." Kazuki huffed, "Unlike others. I just don't know wha --"

**CLICK!**

Kazuki stilled as he felt the cold, hard steel of a weapon's barrel pressed against the base of his skull. He was shocked that anyone, especially an American, could have slipped past his ma'ai, his personal bubble for a lack of a better description, without him, an Ancient Martial Arts Master, realizing it, and that that said anyone was not just an American, but an _American policewoman_. _Who is she?!_ Kazuki thought in a brief moment of panic.

"You have three seconds to tell Ginji the channel that my men are on, is that understood?" Jai questioned.

Shido wisely watched his Alpha and his friend battle it out with their wills. He was curious as to what the Strings Master would do. The woman was truly an Alpha through and through, no one defied her commands unless they wished to die. Now, he understood why the Witch Heir would bow to this woman. She was beauty and power; everything that any male desired in their perfect partner. However, despite all that, Shido was still concerned. It was not like Kazuki to be so … confrontational… at least, in the Fuuchouin's own way.

"You have no right to order me." Kazuki explained.

"Perhaps." Jai replied as she pressed her Nine harder against the youth's skull as a friendly reminder of the precarious position he was in, "But you're withholding vital information, which in some circles would construed as aiding and abiding a criminal organization and obstruction of justice."

Shido restrained a pleasurable shiver at the intoxicating power that this woman possessed, which threatened to course through him as the woman spoke with a purr.

"Kazu-chan?" Ginji whispered, "What's going on? You're not like this."

Kazuki looked at his former Leader then looked away. However, not before the blonde caught a faint glimpse of guilt in Kazuki's dark eyes. Ginji-kun was right. Kazuki was not normally this obtrusive towards his friends, but there was a specific reason why he had picked that particular nightclub… A client. His client had hired him to gather information on the Akimine Family in connection to a series of missing girls, including that of the client's daughter, and now that the police were involved… For whatever purpose his client had hired him for just went out of the window, Kazuki just knew it.

"I heard them say that they'll be on channel 8." Kazuki sighed.

"Good, now was that so hard?" Jai questioned then moved around the young man, "I'll take point."

"Jai…" Ban called then moved to her side. "Where are you going?"

"Hunting." She simply replied as she peered up and down the corridor for any signs of the enemy.

"For those girls?"

Jai looked at him. Her expression was unreadable, but she did not have to question on how her Bruederlein knew. Ban most likely knew in the same way that allowed him to find her.

"Where." She commanded.

"Two corridors up and to the right." Ban answered without hesitation then he leaned in closer and whispered, "We don't have much time."

She nodded in understanding then moved out into the corridor, leading the way.

**Translations:**

"**Gin-puepchen?! Beni?!" The tiny feline-like creature questioned but did not move.**

"**Gin-doll?! Beni?!" The tiny feline-like creature questioned but did not move.**

"**Hey, Pueppe, what are you doing here?" Jai casually asked as she ruffled droopy Ginji's hair.**

"**Hey, chibi, what are you doing here?" Jai casually asked as she ruffled droopy Ginji's hair.**

"**Eh… Entschuldigung," Ban mumbled as he noticed that she was looking for more appropriate shoes than the penny-loafers that she had been wearing, I couldn't find any shoes.**

"**Eh… Sorry," Ban mumbled as he noticed that she was looking for more appropriate shoes than then penny-loafers that she had been wearing, I couldn't find any shoes.**

**FYI: For future reference, this … will designate when Ban and Jai are speaking in German with one another.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dreizehnte Kapitel: Nachwirkungen**_

The group quickly moved down the corridor that Ban had earlier indicated. No one said a word as they hurried down the darken hallway. They all could sense the overwhelming sense of urgency prickling at their flesh like an annoying mosquito bite. Shido and Kazuki were beginning to understand how dire the situation truly was. All, save for Jaiden, had lived in the Black World of Shinjuku, the criminal underworld of Shinjuku, and they all could safely assume for what purpose a yakuza clan could have for kidnapped girls.

As soon as they entered the indicated corridor, they immediately realized the elaborate trap that awaited them. A labyrinth. A maze of hallways, empty rooms and dead ends designed to keep the girls in and intruders out. Jai let out a low growl as she signaled for Ban to take the lead. It was the only option. It would be easier for them to just follow Ban as he weaved through the maze as he followed the empathic colors and echoes of the captive girls rather than having Ban slip in and out of the trance.

Of course, Jai could find the kidnapped girls on her own, but the real question would be 'when'. Jai gues-timated that she had a 50-50 percent chance of finding '_some_' of the girls if she did the search her way, and for Jai, that was not good enough. She wanted to find _all_ of the girls, and she knew that in order to do that, Ban would need to take the lead.

Ban knew and understood his Schwesti well enough to know when she needed his ability. She may hate having to relay on that ability because she knew what the consequence would be for him, but it was their only option. Even _he_ hated it because his powers came with a price when overused, but he knew that is was necessary in order to find those girls before it was too late. As he continued down the clever maze, Ban had to wander how many of the girls _could_ be saved, and how many have already disappeared into the Black World of drugs and prostitution…

The brunette was not deluded. He knew that many of these kidnapped girls have already disappeared, regardless of the fact that their bodies might be saved this night. This was not the first prostitution ring that he had stumbled upon nor would it be the last, but he seriously hoped that this bust, for a lack of a better term, turned out better than the first time.

He knew the handler's sick techniques. He had seen it in the eyes of the whores of Infinity Fortress and of Shinjuku, and had succumbed to their pain before he found Ginji, his anchor and Sun.

These rings would steal these girls off of the streets, out of nightclubs, and some even brazen groups would steal them right out of their own beds. Then they would poison these girls with heroine and rape them, repeatedly. They would torture these girls, physically, emotionally and mentally. These girls were once upon a time someone's sister, daughter, niece and friend, but to these monsters, these girls became nothing more than broken dolls or worse cattle to be used, abused and then discarded like trash once their 'usefulness' had run out.

Ban absently wondered, as he bypassed two more corridors and charged through an empty room, how many of the kidnapped girls had survived the first forty-eight hours of torture. Ban knew that it was not uncommon that most of these girls would die from drug overdose… The lucky ones… Hence, the reason why two or three girls would go missing from their former lives and homes. And then after ninety-six hours of their torture, the girls would find themselves begging and whoring themselves on the streets for the next fix that would help them forget the nightmarish hell of their new reality.

_The one thing that broke them and enslaved them is the one thing that gives them a moment of peace and a sense of salvation. How ironic._

Ban shook his head as he skidded around the corner; he had to focus before he lost himself. His breathing was haggard as he fought off the drowning effect of the girls' emotion… The pain, the fear, the despair, the hopelessness and then the shame… Each emotion was a hot, barbed dagger that dug deep into Ban's mind. His cursed ability which amplified each of the girls' emotions and made it seem as if they were his own. Each emotion threatened to consume him and his identity. Ban knew that he could not lose focus or else he would find himself in _their_ world, becoming one of them, being one of them. And what frightened him more was the fact that what he was sensing and fighting was not just the girls presently captured, but also the echoes the past.

Jai watched her Bruederlein closely. She was a mix of pride and worry. She was proud at how well that Ban was holding up against the empathic echoes that assaulted his mind. She may not have his ability, but the stench of death and pain hung in the air like a thick miasma that it took all her discipline and willpower to not to gag. She glanced at the other three and knew from the horrid glint in their eyes that they too could smell it in the air.

And she was worried. She was worried about the aftermath to Ban's own identity after such long exposure to another's pain and suffering. She had seen the aftermath in Ban only once when they were little, and both of them had witnessed the great Witch Queen finally succumb to the Witch's Curse. It was an experience that she never wanted to witness ever again.

She clenched her teeth tight. She was going to make these bastards pay. When she was through with them, these pathetic little worms would be begging for death.

^_^

Soon the group was fast approaching to a closed off section of the oversized warehouse. Ban immediately slowed his stride ever so slightly, allowing Jai to take the final lead. In a flash of black energy, Jai disappeared and ploughed through a makeshift plywood-made door.

The flimsy door shattered beneath the weight of a hundred-fifteen pounds of pure muscles.

The deafening crack of wood shattering startled the girls and their 'patrons' in that pure instance before surprise and panic collided and time slowed down. All eyes watched curiously as a small black ball rolled a bit toward the center, and slowly the strange ball unfurled itself revealing a petite sized woman with illuminated, feral jadeite green eyes. The woman was still crouched low and on one knee. She held out a weapon.

Their minds knew that it was a pistol in her hands, but it did not truly registered in their minds what it was until the air cracked violently with an explosion and one man crumbled to the ground, screaming in agony and pain while clutching to his bleeding leg. It was then the stunned spell was broken.

The girls screamed in horror and surprise as they attempted to conceal themselves from harm.

The men began shouting and running. Some were giving out orders while others fled.

Two men approached up Jai's flank. Before she could open fire, their bodies suddenly went sailing through the air as a bolt of electricity blasted through them.

Another group of yakuza thugs charged the petite woman with Ingrahms in their hands, only to fall over each other as if their bodies refused to cooperate. Their limbs were sewn together and to each other.

More and more parasitic thugs charged into the room only to fall as their bodies were ripped apart by the claws and fangs of a tiger.

A few yakuza members even dared to use the girls as shields, but they too fell even though no one laid a finger on them. They fell to the ground screaming and convulsing after just had peered into the haunting blue eyes of the Akuma, and the girls… They just cowered in whatever hiding places they could find but watched on in a dreamlike daze, unaffected by the nightmares that now tormented their captors.

"I want these bastards alive!" Jai roared over the commotion of battle, "I don't care what state they're in. I want them alive, conscience and able to talk!"

Another explosive bang echoed violently as more and more yaks crumbled to the ground, screaming.

"Precision shooting." Shido growled in awe. "Bastards will never walk right again nor will be able to use their arm again."

"They destroyed these girls; it's only natural... But technically, they're an imminent threat." Jai coolly replied, knowing instinctively that the young feral would understand.

Shido smirked as he awakened the call of the Bear Within and went on a rampage. His Alpha had spoken and her judgment passed. Despite the desire to kill these monster in human flesh, Shido knew that life in prison with their injuries would be far worse; a perfect form of revenge. The wild brunette let loose a bestial battle cry and attacked with fury. One of these girls could have been his Madoka, and that stray thought alone fueled him further into a frenzy.

^_^

Side by side Ban and Ginji fought against more thugs that had returned from their initial escape. As Ginji incapacitated the charging yaks with electrically charged punches, Ban took sadistic pleasure in breaking their bones; arms, legs, jaws... He did not care what he broke. He just relished the feel of both bone and steel crushing in his hand. There was a sense of satisfaction that these squealing pigs were in pain. But it was not enough… It was no where near enough… He had to hurt more… He had to make more suffer… His smile held a hint of madness as he revival in their abuser's cries of pain! Now, it was their turn to cry out for mercy… It was their turn to beg!

Instinctively a hand reached out, grabbing hold of a fat yak's face. Slowly and with unnatural ease, the obese yak's body was lifted high off of the ground. The yak squirmed underneath the iron grip, trying desperately to beat at the iron grip around his jaw and face. The overweight thug then attempted to glare at his captor, hoping that he could intimate his way to freedom. Suddenly the fat pig let out a hellish death squeal as he truly caught sight of the pale blue-eyed Akuma.

The pale Akuma was hauntingly beautiful with translucent pale skin that seemed to glow from an unholy light. Along the Akuma's thin and elegant neck, the yak could see hints of a reflective color in the draconic-like scales, but it was the Akuma's _eyes _that frighten the fat pig more. The Akuma's former serpentine blue orbs were now reflecting the unearthly shade of wintry hues. They were cold, empty, merciless and unforgiving. They were the eyes of Death!

"Ban-chan?" A warm voice called in confusion.

The Akuma paused from popping the overriped pig's skull like a puss-filled boil.

The Akuma's eyes glanced toward the source of his name being called. Wintry blue orbs blinked in confusion as he felt the summer's warmth invading his cold limps, sending painful and yet delightfully welcoming shivers up and down his spine. This unusual warmth was slowly waking up his chilled limps, sending fire throughout his being where ice was once forming… He knew that sweet, warm voice. He knew that he _**loved **_that voice. The voice of his Sun.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji called again all the while clutching at his chest. His chocolate brown orbs watched his dark lover with deep concern etched on his usually happy-go-lucky face. He had just felt a painfully cold flicker in his heart, the core of his bond with the quarter German, and where he would normally feel the steady heat that was his lover. Now, what he felt was a conflicting presence of the steady heat that was his lover and a cold chaos that was many, many others. _Who are these others?_ The blonde thought with worry as he feared his lover's heat being overwhelmed by the cold.

When his Ban-chan suddenly turned his gaze toward Ginji, the blonde frowned deeply. He had not known that his lover's eyes could change colors, but he quickly discovered that he absolutely hated _**that**_shade of blue. He wanted the brilliant blue that was both space and ocean and every shade of blue in between back! Ginji did not like the cold emptiness that he was seeing in his passionate lover's eyes. Ginji's frown became more pronounced as he straightened himself, readying himself for the horrible possibility that he might have to fight his lover.

"Ban-chan," Ginji's voice held a tone that was a mix of Ginji the GetBacker and Ginji the Lightening Emperor, "let him go."

The Akuma blinked then cocked his head to the side. His Sun was unhappy; unhappy with him. Why was his Sun unhappy with him? The Akuma could not think of a reason why his Sun would be unhappy with him…

Ginji folded his arms across his chest, looking very stern and yet also very adorable, and began tapping his foot with uncharacteristic impatience.

The Akuma's thin lips twitched upward and revealing an extremely sharp fang as he looked at his cute puppy. Slowly the brunette shook his head as he vaguely remembered that today was an important day for his Sun… _What was it..?_ Suddenly a jerking movement at the end of his arm caught his attention. He then glared back at the fat pig, who would dare interrupt his favorite pass time of Ginji-watching! The brunette suddenly wrinkled his nose at the heavy scent of ammonia. With a slight flick of his wrist, Ban easily tossed the overweight yak aside, ignoring the fact the obese male went flying through the air for several feet. He then casually approached his blonde, who was now looking at him curiously.

Ginji could see Ban's true eye-color slowly returning, which pleased him greatly. Suddenly his body involuntary shuddered against Ban's cold touch, but he never shied away. Instinctively Ginji wrapped his own arms around the slender brunette and slowly allowed his electrical energy to hum around them, hoping to warm up his partner.

"Danke, meiner Schoener." Ban murmured.

Ginji just buried his face into Ban's neck, happy to feel his partner slowly returning to normal both in his arms and in his heart.

"You two alright?" A familiar voice asked, causing the pair to look up and at Jaiden, who then frowned when she saw the slowly darkening eyes of the Serpent Bearer. Her eyes narrowed on her Bruederlein, but she said nothing, knowing that Ginji was still unaware to the true power of a Jagan-wielder. However, Ban could see his Schwesti's command in her eyes… He would have to tell Ginji the truth and soon.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ban replied to her question, but they both knew that her command was understood. He then looked around to see the fighting was over and that the police had arrived. "Calvary's a bit late… As usual."

Jai just shrugged dismissively. Honestly she preferred it that way. It ensured that none of her people or Detective Yabukita's people were injured. Casually she glanced over toward Kazuki and Shido, who were standing off to the side in the shadows, hoping to go unnoticed by the local authorities. Both baring uncertain and wary expressions; however, as to why Jai could only guess, but at the moment, she did not really care.

"Do you think they'll be willing to give statements before leaving?" Jai asked as she nodded toward their direction.

"Statements?" Ginji asked.

"You guys involved yourselves in this. To avoid any technicalities of these bastards getting off the hook, we're gonna be needing statements. From each of you… That is if you're up to it." Jai directed the last bit to her Bruederlein, who slowly nodded his head. "Alright then."

She turned around and moved toward where Kazuki and Shido were standing. As she walked up with Ban and Ginji following behind her, the young Captain also motioned for two more officers to follow. Kazuki threw Shido a worried glance when they noticed the two extra officers approaching, but Shido became calm when he saw his petite she-Alpha, no longer bothered by the fact that they were literally surrounded by cops.

"Yes, Captain DarkRiver?" One of the two officers asked once the both parties met. Kazuki looked at the woman in complete surprise while Shido just nodded, the verbal title just confirmed what he had suspected all along about the mysterious woman. She was _Alpha_!

"I want each of you," Jai pointed to the four young men, "to give a written statement of what happened. I want as much detail as you can remember. Also I want contact information in case we need a follow-up or clarification. Once you're done, you're then free to go. Any questions?"

There was silence and then…

"Anou Jai-chan…" Ginji nervously raised a hand, shy and embarrassed at what he had to confess.

"Hm?"

"I don't write so good…" Ginji quietly mumbled while looking at his feet in shame that he would be disappointing his oneechan with his poor penmanship.

"That won't be a problem." Jai assured the blonde by cupping his cheek tenderly then roared over her shoulder, "**MASON!**"

The dark-skinned Lieutenant looked up from tending to one of the girls, who miraculously enough did not shy away from him but actually flocked to him. Of course, it did help that his own Pys abilities kept the girls calm. Mason automatically nodded his head when he saw his Captain motioned for him to come over. Jai then looked back at Ginji with a friendly smile.

"You tell Mason your account of things, and he'll write them down. And all you have to do is initial and sign afterwards. Okay?" Jai explained, which made Ginji smiled. She then addressed the young men as a whole, "Gentlemen, as much as it has been a pleasure meeting you and working with you… The next time any of you pull a stunt like this again, I'm gonna nail your hide to my office wall, is that understood? Go~od… Now then, Good Night."

Ginji looked at his lover, who looked at his Schwesti in bemusement, in pure horror while Kazuki and Shido shifted uncomfortably as they can imagine which part of their "hide" the young woman was referring to.

"Would Jai-chan really do that?!" Ginji innocently asked his lover.

"To you, never." A deep baritone voice chuckled, which made Ginji turn toward the usually quiet Second Lieutenant.

"Really?!"

"Oui, mon ami." Mason smiled then looked at the quiet brunette. "Bon'."

Ban looked up and instinctively caught an object that came flying at his face. Opening his hand, Ban arched a brow as he looked at the black slender box of clove cigarettes.

"If everyone is ready," Mason began, preventing Ban from asking about the pack.

Ban knew that his Schwesti detested smoking, but she understood that the nicotine helped dull his empathic sense, which had crippling effects in the past. However, for the New Orleanian man to hand the brunette a pack of smokes, it made Ban wonder why she would tell the other man.

"Let's get dem statements written an' get you gent's outta 'ere." Mason cordially remarked with his usual devil-may-care smile, which immediately put them all at ease.

^_^

Finally being able to sit down and let his body relax, Ban had to fight the urge to fall asleep. As much as he trusted his Schwesti's men, Ban never was comfortable with being alone and vulnerable around the foreigner. There was something very familiar, and yet at the same time, something very alien about the dark-skinned American, and it unnerved the Witch Heir because he did not know what it was. Forcibly Ban pushed his troubles about Mason aside, and found himself subconsciously leaning against his favorite electric blanket, who suddenly wrapped an arm around his shoulder and began raking those talented fingers through his thick locks. _Damn…_ The brunette thought as he knew that he was immediately doomed to fall asleep in his blonde lover's arms.

Ginji watched his partner in concern. He had never seen Ban like this. Not even on one their bad cases, and it worried him; however, not only was Ginji worried about his secretive lover, but he was also a hurt.

Yes, it may be true that the blonde did not know the full extent of his partner's powers since the brunette had never revealed the full extent of his own powers, and Ginji could accept that because just by knowing some of Ban's secrets and being able to read his mysterious partner made the young blonde feel special and important to the brunette. However, if foreigners knew what ailed his partner then Ginji would no longer be special or important to Ban… That truly hurt the kindhearted blonde; the fact that Jai-chan's two men knew what was wrong with _his_ Ban. Ginji buried his face into Ban's surprisingly soft hair, which seem to draw Ban out of his light doze.

Ban mentally cursed himself for drifting off to sleep. Although blurred due to exhaustion, Ban could see that Mason was observing him and his blonde. Ban let out a quiet growl as a warning; a habit that he had picked up from his Schwesti from when they were little brats. There was a hint of surprising recognition and something else glittering in the man's dark brown eyes, but Ban did not bother to inquire about it. It was none of his concern.

"You… have a… problem?" Ban demanded between deep breathes.

Ginji looked up in time to notice that Mason had just returned his focus back onto the road.

"I'm just worried about you, Bon'." Mason replied as he eased his car onto the highway. "You should not hav' pushed yerself so close to a White Out, you know…"

"A White Out?" Ginji asked while Ban just frowned.

The brunette had heard of that term before, but he could not remember where or when nor could he remember what it meant.

"Is one of doo afflictions dat Pys suffer from whenever dey push demselves beyond der limits." Mason explained then looked at them again via the rearview mirror, "White Out and Black Out."

"How… did… you know..?" Ban asked.

Mason just smiled and continued driving. He even leaned forward a bit and turned on the radio. The music was low enough to be heard and yet loud enough to cover any murmuring that would most likely happen between the two young lovers.

Ban looked up at his partner and frowned again as he watched Ginji attempted to mutilating his lower lip, that was his job. With a shaky hand, Ban reached up and caressed Ginji's cheek. Instinctively Ginji nuzzled into Ban's hand, but he did not make eye contact with the brunette.

"Gin'…" Ban whispered, which caused chocolate brown to focus on the once again brilliant sapphire blue orbs that the blonde loved more than anything else. "Was ist los, meine Lieblings…?"

This caused Ginji to shake his head.

"Ban-chan," Ginji sighed, "You know that I don't speak German."

Ban licked his lips. He should have guessed that would have happened. They both knew that whenever Ban was really exhausted, he would subconsciously switch to his first language, German.

"Entsch --- S'rry." Ban apologized, which startled Ginji. For as long as he had known the brunette, Ban had never apologized. "What's wrong, my Love?"

Ginji blushed as his face glowed with a shy smile. The blonde loved seeing his partner being so tender. It made him feel special and safe. Looking deeply into those mesmerizing blue eyes, Ginji could not help but also remember those cold, empty wintry blue eyes. He could remember when he looked into those eyes that he was afraid… Not of Ban. Ginji knew that he could never be afraid of Ban nor of the seemingly awesome power that the brunette possessed. No, what he was afraid of was when the blonde looked into those empty blue abysses, he had feared that he had _lost_ his lover. Suddenly Ginji felt his eyes sting with tears at the horrible thought that his Ban could have disappeared behind those horrible pale blue eyes.

"Gin'? Babe?" Ban whispered as he pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around his crying blonde, "Gin', what's wrong?"

"I was so scared! I thought I lost you!" Ginji whimpered as he held onto his strong partner tightly, afraid that he might disappear again behind those cold, dead eyes. "I hate those eyes!"

Ban stilled. Had he been wrong? Wrong about the blonde? No, he was not wrong! Ginji was his perfect Sun. The One who chased away the frigid cold and kept all the other empathic echoes away with his brilliance. Ban tightened his hold onto his blonde.

"You hate my eyes?" Ban quietly asked. He had to know that he was not wrong.

"What?! No!" Ginji gasped as he looked directly into those beautifully deep blue eyes. With a shaky hand of his own, Ginji reached up and touched his lover's face. "I love your eyes! These… These are Ban-chan's eyes! Not the other ones! Those… those…"

Ginji whimpered again then buried his face once more into Ban's chest, taking comfort in the sound of the brunette's strong heart.

Ban found himself suddenly breathing easier once he understood what Ginji was talking about. _The true cursed eyes… The eyes of the Dead…_

"S'rry… Gin'… S'rry." Ban repeated over and over again.

Neither let the other go nor did they care about the fact that they revealing their love for another in front of the quiet American Officer. However, Ban silently vowed to himself that if the man made any snide remark about their relationship, the brunette would deck him regardless of the Lieutenant being one of Jai's men. But Mason said nothing and just drove on.

^_^

It was several minutes more of awkward silence between Ginji and Ban as they attempted to assure one another that the other had not disappeared and was not going to. Ban could sense his lover's curiosity and anxiety in wanting to ask the brunette some questions, but with Mason driving them home, the blonde kept his questions to himself. And Ban promised himself, despite being on the verge of falling asleep with his eyes open, he would answer whatever questions his blonde bundle of Sunshine would have, honestly and without hesitation.

Shortly afterwards, Mason pulled up to their little motel/apartment. Sluggishly, Ban and Ginji climbed out of the vehicle and trudged up the stairs to their flight. As they slowly climbed the stairs, using each other for support, it was then that Ban felt Mason's sturdy hand on their backs to keep them from falling backwards on the stairs that he realized the quiet man was following them all the way home.

"You don't have to walk us home." Ban snapped.

"True, but de Captain had made 'er order clear." Mason replied, not offended by the Witch Heir's biting tone.

"What order?" Ginji asked as he fiddled with the room keys with shaky hands.

"And I quote, 'Make sure dat dose doo make it to de door'." Mason replied then nodded approvingly as the door opened and Ginji walked… well, more like stumbled in.

As Ban was about to step in, the brunette paused and looked at the foreigner curiously.

"Someding wrong, mon ami?" Mason asked.

"No comment or snide innuendo." Ban flatly stated. Both men knew to what Ban was referring to.

It was then that Mason truly smiled a big, toothy smile. He leaned forward, reaching for the door while gently guiding the tired Pys into the room.

"If I did den I would be a hypocrite, mon ami." Mason patiently answered then said, "Bon Nuit."

**Translations:**

"**Danke, meiner Schoener." Ban murmured.**

**"Thank you, my Beautiful." Ban murmured.**

"**Was ist los, meine Lieblings…?"**

"**What's wrong, my Love?"**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Vierzehnte Kapitel: Wahrheit und Folge**_

Ban found himself leaning against the door as he thought about the dark skinned Lieutenant's remarks. He gave a mirthless snort, which drew Ginji's attention back into their little hallway. A small frown graced the tired blonde's face as he noted that his brunette lover had not moved from his spot.

"Ban-chan?"

"Hm..?" Ban murmured as he looked at his blonde through half-mast eyes.

"You okay?"

"Ja… Bisschen muerdig…" The brunette mumbled, which caused Ginji to tilt his head to the side as he freely slipped into Ban's personal space. Instinctively Ban wrapped his arms around his tired lover and buried his face into the blonde's neck.

"Sleepy?" Ginji asked.

Ban gave a small smile before nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay!" Ginji stated, "Let's go to bed!"

He then tried to pull the brunette away from the door.

"Nh-ah…" Ban grunted with a shake of his head then requested, "Kaffee… bitte…"

Ginji frowned as he looked at the coffee press that his partner pointed to. The blonde quickly figure out what his lover wanted, but he was worried about keeping the brunette awake when he clearly should be sleeping.

"But Ban-chan, you're tired! You should be sleeping!" Ginji stated.

"Stimmt…" Ban replied then shook his head and slowly said, "… need to explain…"

The blonde nibbled on his lower lip. A part of him wanted to hear Ban explain what happened at the warehouse, but he also knew that the brunette would be struggling just to speak in Japanese. The blonde then closed his eyes and leaned into Ban. With slight chapped lips, Ginji chastely kissed Ban, who moaned in response. Ginji was not by nature a sneaky person, but he knew that he needed to distract his brunette lover from speaking about what happened and get some much needed sleep.

Ban instinctively tightened his hold around his blonde lab and slowly deepened his kiss; unaware of his Mate's true intention. His tongue gently caressed against the blonde's lips, asking for sanctuary in the energetic puppy's moist cavern. Ginji groaned as he granted refuge to the foreign pink appendage. Slowly twin appendages mock battled for dominance, but neither really winning due to their exhaustion. Then they broke free as their lungs screamed for air.

"Come…" Ginji whispered in Ban's ear, ignoring the pleasurable groan that escaped from the brunette, "lets go to sleep… we'll talk later… you need to sleep…"

Ban only squeezed his beautiful Sun and reburied his face into the blonde's neck. Ginji was right… He needed to sleep or he would cause more harm to himself than good, such as going mental or risk having a stroke and/or heart attack. And Ban knew that if that happened, he would have to deal with not only an agitated eel but also a highly peeved cat.

"… kay…" Ban mumbled into Ginji's warmed flesh then pulled away a bit, "aber… erst…"

"Hunh?" Ginji blinked as he watched his partner dig into his jean pockets.

"Deine Geschenk…" The brunette murmured then pulled out a carefully folded white handkerchief.

"My present?"

"Doch…" Ban confirmed as he shyly held out his hand.

Ginji gently opened the folded corners, revealing a beautifully etched charm. His chocolate brown orbs grew wide as he saw the black ceramic charm attached to a black leather cord. With great reverence, Ginji picked up the charm and held it closer to see the strange etching in better detail. The charm itself was three-fingers wide. It was rectangular in shape with the corners rounded. It reminded the blonde of the silver charms that his 'nee-chan wore. She had called them 'dog-tags' with a bemused smirk. The charm was a bit heavy, but nothing that Ginji could not handle. He also suspected that his lover had chosen to use ceramic because it would survive whenever the former Lightening Lord used his electricity. The blonde then rubbed his fingers over the etching and found himself mesmerized by the beautifully carved serpent.

The serpent was knotted to the point that Ginji could not tell where its body began nor ended. The great beast was so massive and knotted that it was eating its own tail, and in the center of the massive knot, Ginji could make out the faint etching of a crown and a sword. Curiously, Ginji flipped the charm around and saw more etching on the 'back'. Ginji could tell the etching was writing of some sort, but the blonde knew that he could not make it out. Not only was it in a language that Ginji could not read, but also in a style of writing which made it rather difficult to read.

Suddenly a frown marred the blonde's face as he felt a strange buzz coming from the ceramic charm. The buzz was similar to Ban's own electrical hum, which confused the young man.

"Anou… Ban-chan, it feels like you." Ginji confessed which made Ban truly smile.

"Gut!" Ban proudly stated then he leaned in for another kiss, "Du bist mein… Meine schoene, schoene Sonne…"

Ginji smiled into the kiss as he clutched the black charm against his heart, feeling the unique buzz beat in time with his own heart. Then he held it out for his partner to put it on him.

Ban lightly smiled as he understood his blonde puppy's desire. Taking the ceramic charm from the blonde, Ban fumbled with the clasp as he placed the necklace around Ginji's slender neck. The brunette was pleased to see the charm resting just below the hollow of Gin' throat, revealing to all to whom Ginji belonged to… of course, only those who knew about the royal crest of the Witch King would understand, and luckily for Ban, there was only one person who did…

"Ban-chan?"

"Hm…"

"Did you make it?" Ginji asked as he felt the piece of Ban's electrical energy caress into him through the charm. It was as if he was carrying a piece of his lover.

"Ja… ein Stueck von meiner Herz und Seele…" Ban mumbled then resumed his pastime, nuzzling Ginji's neck, "Ich liebe dich, meine huebsche Sonne…"

"I love you too, Ban-chan." Ginji whispered as he lightly kissed his partner's cheek.

"What does it look like..?" Davidson asked as he observed his Captain.

She looked up then sighed as she put the statement that she was reading down. It was not everything that they took, just a few of the girls' testimonies of their captivity and torture. It took every ounce of her military discipline to keep from seeking out the yakuza thugs in custody and personally castrate each and every one of them with a dull, rusted and plague-infested butter knife. And despite having her blood boiling in rage, Jaiden was also disappointed to learn nothing of what she truly wanted.

"It's only the beginning, Davidson." She replied.

The Texan frowned as he noted his Captain's cautious statement.

"Nothing from your gut?" Carl lightly teased.

Jadeite green orbs turned to the First Lieutenant, who instantly sobered up. True, he may have been jesting about his Captain's less than evidential hunches, but each and every one of their cases were solved because of her instincts, her natural empathic abilities. However, the look that she had sent him was not her usual 'shut-up' glares, but her rare 'I-wish-I-was-wrong' glance.

"I'll go make another pot of coffee." The Lieutenant stated as he stood up and left his Captain alone with her thoughts and the statements.

Jaiden watched her subordinate leave before she rolled her head against the back of her chair. Her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

Yes, she was happy that she and her people had helped the local authorities on their case, but she had really hoped that she would have found her missing Airman or even clues to the young woman's whereabouts. And even though she had only begun to go over the girls' statement, Jai feared that she may have lost any chance of finding Airman Amanda Hall.

Suddenly she gave a mirthless, dry chuckle as she realized that she had already lost any chance of finding any hard evidence that could have helped her. Jaiden slowly sat up and glared at the stack of paperwork on her desk. Her instincts were telling her that Amn Hall's disappearance had nothing to do with normal… _human_ motives, such as greed and sex. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that she would have to shift her focus from the World of the Sun, the world of _humans_, to the World of the Moon, the world of witches and shape shifters…

Jaiden stood before a large bay window with her umpteenth cup of coffee since returning to the base after the bust. She stared out of the bay-window to look at one of the base's many gardens. The young Captain suspected that the conference room's view was the main reason why her commander continuously used that particular conference room for their squadron briefings.

"Are you certain, Capt. DarkRiver?" A calm and yet commanding voice questioned, causing the young woman to turn around and face the other occupants in the room.

Each man and woman in the room, not only did they represent their squadron, but they also represented their species and clans.

Jai looked at the handsome and regal man who spoke. The auburn-haired man sat at the head of the massive V-shaped conference table. Although the man sat relaxed in his seat, Jaiden knew that he was posed and tense for any action. He was well built and kept himself in shape despite being mainly an administrative officer ever since gaining his first star, which indicated his rank as a Brigadier General. His honey-brown eyes never wavered from her person, not even when she walked to the window after she gave her assessment of Amn Hall's disappearance.

"General Kingscale!" Shouted another male officer, startling everyone from their thoughts, save for the General and the Captain.

"Yes, Major McLain." Gen. Travyce Kingscale acknowledged as he turned his attention to the bulky officer in charge of the automotive squadron, commonly known as the Motor Pool.

"If what the Captain says is true then why did she waste valuable time and manpower to help the local police?" McLain demanded.

"Captain." Kingscale directed to his Captain.

"We were following up on a lead." Jaiden sighed, "Several sources stated seeing a young female, matching Amn Hall's description, at the warehouse. At the time, it was the only lead we had… we ran with it."

"And did you? Did you find her?" McLain continued to demand.

"The young woman's name is Natalia Putinova." Answered another officer, causing the others to look at the quiet and powerful blonde Communications Officer.

"Captain Lindstrom," Gen. Kingscale questioned, "I can presume that Capt. DarkRiver informed you of her findings?"

"She did, and I'm afraid that I agree with her assessment." The blonde Captain replied as he leaned forward, "Amanda Hall came from the Lakota Tribe. They are well known for their self-defensive abilities, meaning one of them would not be caught by a _human_ without a lot of bloodshed."

"But there aren't any Covenants here in Japan!" Exclaimed a middle-aged Chief Master Sergeant from Services.

"That we knew of." Gen. Kingscale gave a cautionary remark.

"Then what about the Pys'? Should we warn them?" The Chief asked.

"The Pys' are not the only ones in danger. We shifters are, as well." Capt. Po remarked, which caused the room to fall silent again, "However, I'm more curious as to know why there would be Covenant members in this country since they prefer to isolate themselves in Europe. And why attack one of us now, after all this time?"

"Any speculations?" The auburn-haired General asked.

"If the Covenant is here then they're searching." Jaiden replied, keeping her suspicions that the Covenant was not involved to herself.

"Searching?" The Chief repeated, "Searching for what?"

"Not what, but who. Am I correct, Capt. DarkRiver?" Stated a raven-haired Lieutenant Colonel from the Intelligence Squadron.

Jaiden remained silent as she observed the Colonel. The DarkRiver was not at all surprised that he would suspect the truth of the Covenant's motive if they were truly involved. After all Lt. Col. Douglas Lopez was a Pys Alpha, a witch. All of the Pys Alphas would know and sense it… the Presence of the Witch King. It was a low hum of energy that echoed all around them in the air, and the entire base of Pys Alphas was sensing it.

Lopez' hazel-blue eyes glowed in anticipation that he did not bother to conceal. Those in the conference room were confused by the usually quiet Intel Colonel's excitement.

"Capt. DarkRiver, who would the Covenant be searching for?" General Kingscale questioned.

Jaiden sighed before answering.

"The Witch King."

Happily sleeping in the comfort of his bed, snuggling against his favorite electric blanket, Ban attempted to bury his face in the darkness as he tried to escape the encroaching sunlight. As the brunette continued to seek his comfortable spot, his blonde electric blanket moved about as well as he was slowly waking up. With a free hand, Ginji rubbed the sleep out of his eye and instinctively stretched his body to which Ban grumpily moaned. Knowing that now since his electric puppy was awake, Ban would not be going back to sleep.

Ban opened a single eye and mocked glared at his electric puppy, who just smiled at the grumpy serpent.

"Morning Ban-chan!" Ginji chirped.

Ban frowned, which made Gin' a bit shy. And before the blonde could say anything, Ban struck. The brunette's lips gently caressed against the blonde's, who was sporting a slight blush across his nose.

"Now, it's a good morning." Ban proclaimed then climbed out of bed.

Ginji just giggled as he watched his lover begin making coffee and a small breakfast for the two of them. As the blonde GetBacker watched, Ginji thought back to the events at the warehouse. He painfully remembered how his partner had looked as they had fought the yakuza thugs. Ginji shuddered at the memory of Ban's pale blue-white eyes staring at him and the feel of flesh-biting cold seeping into his soul.

"Gin'?" Ban softly called as he gently caressed his Sun's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Hunh?" Ginji blinked then stared into Ban's serpentine blue eyes.

"Lieblings, what's wrong? You're shivering!" Ban worriedly exclaimed as he enveloped his better half in a hug.

"Ban-chan, what happened?" Gin' simply asked, knowing that the brunette would understand.

"Gin'…" Ban whispered as he placed butterfly kisses along his partner's neck, "I'm sorry, Lieblings… I didn't mean to scare you."

The brunette began to rub the blonde's arms.

"I… I should've told you…"

"Tell me what?" Ginji asked as he turned his head to face his dark lover.

"About me… about my powers… about my curse…" Ban flatly stated.

"Anou… you don't have to, Ban-chan." Ginji whispered as he sensed an overwhelming sense of dread begin to echo in his heart. The blonde knew that it was not he who was feeling the dread, but his stoically strong lover…

"You're right. I don't have to." Ban replied with a small smile, "But I want to…"

Suddenly Ginji began to bury his face into the brunette's chest. He had never been so shy or timid around his partner before, but the fact that Ban was trusting him with his secrets really revealed to the blonde at how much Ban truly loved the blonde GetBacker.

Ban could only stare at his better half in wonderment. He truly had no idea that his blonde puppy would be so happy, would feel so cherished and special by just learning the brunette's secret. Ban rested his cheek against Ginji's messy mop of hair and wondered would his partner still be by his side after learning the truth. Slowly serpentine blue gems closed to half mast as the young Witch King enveloped himself in the blonde's ever-buzzing aura and the bitter aroma of coffee brewing in the background. A small smile graced the quarter German's face as he realized that he was surrounded by comforts and that with a simple phrase in his native tongue, he and his Sun could forever stay the way they were.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji frowned when his brunette partner became quiet before slowly beginning to give out a low rumbling sound from his chest.

The blonde looked up with a slight tilt of his head and was surprised to see the slight glaze in Ban's sapphire blue orbs and the half smile gracing his lips.

"Ban-chan?" The blonde called again; however, he received no answer, save for Ban's rumbling grew louder.

"**BAN-CHAN!**" Ginji pouted as he placed a hand on his dark lover's chest and gave the Serpent Bearer a small zap.

"**GACK!**" Ban yelped as he jumped to his feet and stared at his pouting blonde puppy. "What was that for?"

"You didn't answer me, and you were purring!" Ginji mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Was?" Ban blinked then groaned as he realized what he had done." Ach, Gotteswille… I'm sorry, Gin'… I slipped into a healing trance…"

"A healing trance?" Chocolate brown orbs blinked owlishly.

"Ja," Ban replied as he slipped behind is electric puppy once more and rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder, "I haven't fully recovered from last night -"

"Then you should be sleeping!" Ginji gasped as he turned to face his partner.

"I'll be fine… just as long as you stay nearby."

"Hunh?" Ginji blinked then asked, "Why?"

"Because… you're my Sun…"

Ginji tilted his head to the side with a slight frown.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ban sighed as he slipped his hands into his partner's and gave a gentle squeeze.

"You're so warm and bright like the sun… Die Sonne ist der Lebengeber… and without you, I'll lose myself to the emotions of others… like last night…"

"How?" The blonde whispered, not really minding that Ban spoken in German for a moment, "I mean… can you feel other people's emotions?"

For a moment, Ban was silent then he whispered, "Yes."

Ginji blinked as he thought back of all the times that Ban had known when the blonde Lightening Lord had been sad, despite Ginji's happy face and smile. There had also been times when Ban knew whether or not a client would betray them. Ginji also remembered a time when Natsumi-chan had been acting a bit odd, and Ban had showed up with a flower he had picked from a neighbor's flowerpot later that morning. It was also when the GetBackers learned that day was the anniversary of Natsumi's mother's death.

"Ban-chan, you were feeling the girls' emotions? Their pain?" Ginji's chocolate brown eyes grew wide as he instinctively squeezed his lover's hands.

"Yes." The brunette replied as he returned his blonde's squeeze. "I was becoming their rage… but thanks to you, I didn't… thanks."

"But..? Why?" Ginji asked, which made the Serpent Bearer sigh.

"It's part of my curse…" Ban began as he wrapped his and Ginji's arms around the blonde's torso, "The Jagan is a powerful ability for one person to possess… with a mere glance and thought, I can make anyone see heaven and make them into a god or… show them a hell and crush their minds… I can do this and possess the powers of a witch as well… I _am_ power." Ban whispered as he gently squeezed his lover. "And people fear power… oh sure, there are those who would pursue it and try to control it, but people fear power that's not in their control… I don't know when or how, but all I know is that the Council of the Covenant cursed an ancestor of mine with an ancient blood-curse… they cursed my family with empathy… any who possess the Jagan have the empathy even worse… it's so strong that… that…"

Ginji looked at his lover when the brunette trailed off into silence.

"I felt them…" Ginji whispered.

"What?" Ban gasped as he stared into his puppy's endless eyes.

"Here… I felt them." Ginji clutched at his chest above his heart.

Ban's eyes grew wide as he realized what his blonde electric puppy was saying. Ever since Ginji had lost his powers for a short time, the blonde had developed the ability to sense the presence of all things. However, Ban had not realized that his blonde puppy was so in tune with the brunette's presence that the blonde would be able to sense when the Jagan-wielder was endangered of becoming consumed by the girls' emotions. And if the blonde could sense it then there was a possibility that his light lover could also be affected. Ban narrowed his eyes as he vowed to himself to never allow his beautiful Sun be tainted.

"Ban-chan," Ginji's voice drew the brunette's thoughts out, "does that mean your eyes become white because you feel too much?"

"Yes and no…" Ban sighed, "My eyes bleach out because… because I'm drowning from everything that I feel and that I went beyond what I'm accustom to… I don't practice much… you know that…"

Ginji's eyes grew wide as he turned completely around to face his dark lover.

"How can we stop it? Do you need to practice more often?" Gin' asked, which made Ban blink in surprise as he suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of resolve and determination which came from Gin's love for the brunette.

Slowly a small smile graced the teen's face, which even shone in his serpentine blue orbs. Ban leaned in, placing a hand behind the blonde's head and drawing his partner closer. Ginji did not resist as his breath was taken away by Ban's gentle smile. Suddenly Gin's eyes fluttered close as he felt his partner's lips lightly caressing against his own lips.

"As long," Ban whispered against his lover's lips, "as you're with me, I'll be fine… and a pack of smokes as well."

Suddenly their little apartment echoed with laughter.

**Translations:**

"**Ja… Bisschen muerdig…" The brunette mumbled, which caused Ginji to tilt his head to the side as he freely slipped into Ban's personal space.**

"**Yes… A little tired…" The brunette mumbled, which caused Ginji to tilt his head to the side as he freely slipped into Ban's personal space.**

"**Nh-ah…" Ban grunted with a shake of his head then requested, "Kaffee… bitte…"**

"**Nh-ah…" Ban grunted with a shake of his head then requested, "Coffee… please…"**

"**Stimmt…" Ban replied then shook his head and slowly said, "… need to explain…"**

"**True…" Ban replied then shook his head and slowly said, "… need to explain…"**

"… **kay…" Ban mumbled into Ginji's warmed flesh then pulled away a bit, "aber… erst…"**

"… **kay…" Ban mumbled into Ginji's warned flesh then pulled away a bit, "aber… erst…"**

"**Deine Geschenk…" The brunette murmured then pulled out a carefully folded white handkerchief.**

"**Your present…" The brunette murmured then pulled out carefully folded white handkerchief.**

"**Doch…" Ban confirmed as he shyly held out his hand.**

"**Yeah…" Ban confirmed as he shyly held out his hand.**

"**Gut!" Ban proudly stated then he leaned in for another kiss, "Du bist mein… Mein schoener, schoener Sonne…"**

"**Good!" Ban proudly stated then he leaned in for another kiss, "You are my… my beautiful, beautiful Sun…"**

"**Ja… ein Stueck von meiner Herz und Seele…" Ban mumbled then resumed his pastime, nuzzling Ginji's neck, "Ich liebe dich, meine huebsche Sonne…"**

"**Yes… a piece of my Heart and Soul…" Ban mumbled then resumed his pastime, nuzzling Ginji's neck, "I love you, my beautiful Sun…"**

"**Lieblings, what's wrong? You're shivering!" Ban worriedly exclaimed as he enveloped his better half in a hug.**

"**Lovely, what's wrong? You're shivering!" Ban worriedly exclaimed as he enveloped his better half in a hug.**

"**Gin'…" Ban whispered as he placed butterfly kisses along his partner's neck, "I'm sorry, Lieblings… I didn't mean to scare you."**

"**Gin'…" Ban whispered as he placed butterfly kisses along his partner's neck, "I'm sorry, Lovely… I didn't mean to scare you."**

"**You're so warm and bright like the sun… Die Sonne ist der Lebengeber… and without you, I'll lose myself to the emotions of others… like last night…"**

"**You're so warm and bright like the sun… the Sun is the Life-Giver… and without you, I'll lose myself to the emotions of others… like last night…"**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Fuenfzehnte Kapitel: Der Job**_

"Ginji-kun hasn't come by at all today?" Kazuki exclaimed in surprise.

"That's right, and no one has heard from Midou-kun either." Replied a long haired brunette as she held her serving tray close to her chest. "Do you want to leave a message?"

"No, Natsumi-chan, I'll wait." Kazuki answered as he went to a nearby booth.

A few minutes later, Natsumi returned with a cup of hot tea.

"So how was the club? Did everyone have fun?" She asked.

Kazuki smiled.

"Last night was very memorable." The Strings Master replied cryptically without shame.

"I'm glad!" The young woman cheered then returned to work as more customers slowly began to arrive.

Kazuki leaned back into his booth as he began observing the people in the Honky Tonk Café. He watched the people without really seeing them while his mind wandered back to the events of last night. In some ways, Kazuki had spoken honestly to the high school student. It just was not memorable in the way _she_ would believe it was.

So much had occurred and so fast that Kazuki did not have a chance before to analyze everything. Lowering his eyes to half-mast, Kazuki quietly reviewed his memories. The first thing he remembered was how Midou-kun manhandled his dear friend out on the dance floor. Kazuki could never understand how Ginji-kun would even allow someone, such as the quarter German, to bully him around. The brunette Strings Master made a mental note to discuss this matter with Shido-kun and Ginji-kun.

However, aside from the Jagan-wielder's manhandling of his dear blonde friend, Kazuki was truly surprised by the rude brunette's familiarity with the American soldiers. The martial artist was curious on how Midou-kun knew the Americans, and when did Ginji-kun meet them as well, since Kazuki remembered the boorish American was affectionate toward his former leader. _And _the long-haired brunette was curious about the strange green-eyed woman.

Whoever she was, she had to be extremely powerful to be able make Midou-kun obey, and not just the Jagan-wielder, she also had Shido-kun submitting to her will. A small part of Kazuki wondered if he could get her to teach him on how she did it. It would make his job easier to perform, and it would be easier to deal with Midou-kun whenever they were forced to work together.

But mostly he was just curious about her. It was not everyday one met a person, who could command respect out of everyone and anyone like the mysterious woman did. _Jai-chan…_ Kazuki lulled the name in his mind. The name that the former Lightening Lord had happily and cheerfully called out, much like a child calling out to a parent or even an older sibling. _A woman commanding the NPA and the Americans… an American woman, no less._ Kazuki mentally grumbled, still sore at the idea that the green-eyed woman was able to slip through his guard and threaten him!

However, despite his wounded pride, Kazuki knew the woman was special. The NPA, the National Police Agency, was Japan's elite police force, who coveted their operations like gold and yet they were willing to work with the Americans, which the Strings Master found odd. _Unless… one of their own was taken!_ Kazuki's eyes grew wide in realization then narrowed as he wondered why not just let the NPA handle it alone. For as long as Kazuki had worked as an Information Broker, he had never heard of the Americans and the NPA working together for just one missing person unless… _There must be something special about _this_ one in particular._ The brunette hazard, _A child of someone notable, perhaps… hmm…_

A small smile graced Kazuki's lips as he thought of how he could benefit. If the green-eyed woman was looking for someone of merit's child then Kazuki could offer his assistance… After all he could gather information from circles that a law-biding officer of the law cannot, and if he could gain her as a client then he would have a whole new sphere of influence that he could exploit. However, as quickly as the brunette thought of exploiting the woman's need for information, Kazuki then remembered the woman's connection to Midou-kun. _How to offer my assistance before Midou-kun can?_ Kazuki questioned himself as he bit his thumb pad.

In the distance, the brunette heard the café chimes ring, but he ignored it until…

"Excuse me," A familiar commanding voice politely asked, "has Beni or Ginji been here?"

Kazuki snapped his attention to the counter where he saw Paul-san speaking with an elegantly dressed woman, who held an air of power and command.

Paul was busy cleaning the counter and his drink glasses when he heard his door chimes ring. Causally looking up, he felt his eyes grow wide as he took in the sight before him.

A beautiful young woman, no bigger than the famed violinist Madoka, stood before him, regal and posed with wild power. She was professionally dressed in a pair of charcoal-black business dress pants with a matching blazer. Beneath the blazer, the raven-auburn haired woman wore a peach-colored wrap-top. Her ensemble was simple yet elegant and gave the woman such an allure that it was impossible to ignore. However, it was not her clothes or her presence that gave the petite woman power and caught the auburn-haired ex-detective's attention; it was her bright jadeite green orbs. Paul had never seen such a pair of exotic eyes.

"Excuse me." She said, snapping Paul's attention to the present.

Paul blinked in surprise as he heard a slight purr in her words.

"Has Beni or Ginji been here?" She asked politely.

The auburn-haired male frowned for a moment before sadly smiling.

"No, Ban and Ginji haven't been by." Paul replied, mentally keeping in mind the nickname 'Beni'. The former detective wondered if he could get away with calling the temperamental brunette by that name… probably not.

"Good." The raven-auburn haired woman smiled, surprising Paul. "If those two were here, especially Beni, after last night, I would have to beat the crap out of them."

"Eh…"

"Beni said that you make pizza, is that correct?"

"Yes…" Paul answered with a slight hesitation at the sudden change of subject.

"Do you make it to go, as well?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll have four pizzas to go." She ordered, "and I'll also have a cup of coffee. I'll be with that young man at the booth."

"O-okay…" Paul stuttered as he watched the beautiful woman walk toward Kazuki, who had the most unbelievable expression on his face… the proverbial 'deer-in-the-headlight' look.

Kazuki just watched in a mix of surprise and shock as the American Captain approached. She undone the button of her blazer before sliding into the booth across from him. It was for only a brief second, but there was no mistaking it. The American was armed with the same weapon from last night, but there was something else on her person that she did not have the previous night. It glittered gold under the artificial light. Instinctively Kazuki knew the gold glint was her police badge.

"Fuuchouin Kazuki." She greeted as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Captain…" Kazuki trailed off, realizing for the first time that the Strings Master did not know the woman's full and proper name. The brunette knew he was not as privileged as Ginji-kun to be able to refer the woman as 'Jai-chan'.

She smirked.

"DarkRiver." She supplied.

"Captain DarkRiver." Kazuki acknowledge, "And what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Before Jaiden could answer, her jadeite green gems peered up at the young waitress, who appeared with the Captain's coffee. The young brunette smiled brightly; however, her smile became strained when she saw the deadly weapon resting on Jaiden's right hip.

"Thank you." Jai politely thanked which the young high school student took as a sign of dismissal and quickly dashed away to the safety of the counter, where the café owner watched the exchange with a cautious and calculating glint.

"You scared Natsumi-chan." Kazuki accused as he realized that Paul would be watching them, specifically the Captain, for any signs of danger to either the café or to the GetBackers.

"So it seems." Jai replied casually as she took a sip of her coffee and purred happily. "Now, I see why Beni comes here."

"Beni?"

"Ban," She clarified, "However, I wouldn't recommend calling him that… unless you wish to die."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kazuki stated as he too took a sip of his own luke warm tea.

"Lt. Davidson had informed me that you're an Information Broker."

Kazuki blinked in surprise.

"Tell me, what does that entail." She ordered, which continued to catch the Strings Master by surprise. Although the young man detested being ordered by an 'outsider', Kazuki complied and explained the in's and out's of his occupation. Once he finished, he was surprised to see the American smirking.

"A modern day shinobi." Was all she said then waved for Natsumi to return.

The young waitress quickly and timidly came by the booth.

"A refill please. And more tea for Fuuchouin-san, as well. Thank you." Jaiden requested as she subtly shifted in her seat. The shift revealed the glittering gold of her badge.

Natsumi's eyes grew wide as she recognized the meaning behind the gold piece of metal. She nodded her head and quickly disappeared to fulfill the Captain's request.

"When Midou-kun ever shows up, he's going to be hounded by Natsumi-chan about you." Kazuki predicted.

Again Jaiden smirked.

"You never answered my question." He commented off-handedly.

Jai then reached inside of her blazer to an inside pocket and pulled out a simple three-by-five photograph that was folded in half. Unfolding it, she slide the photo across the table. Curiously, Kazuki picked it up.

It was a picture of a comely young woman. Her hair was up in a ponytail, wearing a baseball cap on backwards. In fact, the young woman in the photo was playing baseball. Kazuki never understood the fascination of the western sport but knew the basics of it. The woman in the photo looked to be the pitcher, if Kazuki remembered the position correctly.

"Is she one of yours?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes." She answered, "You could say she's the reason why we assisted the NPA on last night's bust. We had believed that she too was being held captive as the other girls were. Unfortunately we were wrong…"

Kazuki watched the woman across from him bore an expression of a pained leader, who was forced to abandon her people behind to be slaughtered.

"You want me to find her?"

"Yes. I want any information you can find." Jaiden stated as she held Kazuki's gaze, barely acknowledging Natsumi when the brunette teen placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of the young Captain.

"Surely Midou-kun would be of better assistance than I." Although honored and surprised that the American woman would ask him of this, Kazuki could not help but wonder at why _he_ was chosen.

"At this time, Beni believes that one of ours was taken by the yakuza." She replied after taking a sip, "And I want to keep it that way. I don't want him involved in this investigation. Period."

"And why is that?" Kazuki honestly questioned; however, before Jai could answer, Paul had come over with her pizza orders.

"Miss?" Paul interrupted, causing Jai to smile at the polite salutation and stood up.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked as she pulled out her wallet.

Paul just stared at the petite woman in shock. Natsumi had earlier told him that the strange woman was armed. For a moment, the auburn-haired café owner had thought the raven-auburn haired woman was one of the GetBackers' many enemies. But when his young waitress had returned a second time stating that the woman was also a police woman. Paul was understandably confused.

For as long as the former detective had known the GetBackers, Ban specifically, the pair had always avoided the police… with the exception of Detective Yabukita, who was not only their off-on friend but was also their first client as the GetBackers. And yet, here was a policewoman, an _American_ policewoman, who knew both Ban and Ginji.

"I don't want Beni involved because the yakuza weren't involved." The young woman stated as she placed several large yen on the table then addressed Paul, "For the pizza and our drinks."

"Eh… thank you." Paul stuttered as she took the four boxes and began to leave.

She suddenly paused and turned to Kazuki with a teasing smirk.

"After all, Beni is more DarkRiver than a Witch."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sechzehnte Kapitel: Ein Gesichtsunterricht**_

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Jaiden softly knocked on her Bruederlein's door and did not have to wait long before Ginji opened the door.

"Hey Puepchen."

"**JAI-CHAN!**" The blonde loudly cheered then turned around and shouted into the little apartment, "**BAN-CHAN! IT'S JAI-CHAN!**"

"I can see that, baka!" Ban chided affectionately, "Hey Schwesti!"

"Hey Beni." Jai replied as she walked in and waved two boxes of pizzas in her hands.

"**PIZZA!**" Ginji chirped as he took the boxes and happily bounded back into their pseudo-living room.

"Come in." The brunette mumbled as he stepped aside and rolled his eyes at his electric eel's enthusiasm. "Thanks for the food."

"Keine Sorge, gotta make sure that my boys are properly fed." Jai replied as she chuckled at the blonde's antics then gave her Bruederlein a peck on the cheek.

"Speaking of which…" Ban trailed off as he leveled a serious glower at his Schwesti, who only arched a brow when she heard his serious tone.

"Problem?" She asked.

Ginji paused in eating his slice of pizza as he sensed a sudden tension between his two favorite people.

"Look, I appreciate that you trust your men." Ban began as he raked his hand through his hair, "But I don't feel comfortable with them knowing about me."

Jaiden suddenly gave her Bruederlein a feral smirk.

"I take it that Mason gave you his cigarettes last night?" She questioned, which caused the younger DarkRiver to frown.

"What's so important about that?" The blonde innocently asked.

"The nicotine in cigarettes helps dulls a Pys' senses; making it easier for them to control their abilities." Jai explained offhandedly.

"A Pys?" Ban repeated as he remembered what Mason had said last night. The brunette then wrinkled his nose as he realized what 'Pys' was short for. "I'm not some half-baked charlatan psychic!"

"Hunh?" Ginji blinked owlishly at his lover's outburst while Jai just chuckled.

"Did you know that General George Washington and his men rowed across the Delaware River in the dead of the worst winter ever recorded in American history?" The Captain suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Schwesti…" Ban trailed, causing a pair of jadeite green orbs to glitter in mischievous mirth, "We don't need a lesson in American history."

"Humor me." She replied.

"Anou…" Ginji nibbled his lower lip as he looked at Jai-chan, "How can you row a boat in a frozen river?"

The blonde suddenly blushed in embarrassment as he lowered his eyes to the ground. He did not mean to reveal his stupidity to his big sister, but he was truly curious. Jai continued to grin with a dark feral glee, which would have unnerved anyone who did not know about the DarkRiver. She sat down next to the blonde, ruffled his messy mop of hair and gave him a chaste kiss to the temple. All the while Ban's expression became lax at his partner's seemingly innocent question. Of course, Ginji did not know anything about American history so the blonde did not understand the significance of that ancient crossing. But the blonde did know about nature and weather.

The blonde knew that in winter, rivers would freeze up. So in the blonde's mind, it would have been impossible for a river crossing in the dead of winter to occur. Ban, on the other hand, knew quite a bit about American history, thanks to his relationship with the DarkRiver family. He knew, just as he was sure as every young American child knew, that the Delaware River was not completely frozen on that fateful day.

"It's truly amazing that the innocently young can see the truth when even the master historians can not. Puepchen's instincts are very sharp." Jai purred, which made the blonde beam in pride.

"What?" Ban gasped as he looked at his Schwesti in confusion. The brunette shook his head. "Hold up! How the hell did we get on this subject? And why the hell did you tell your men about me?"

Serpentine blue orbs demanded; slowly feeling extremely annoyed at his Schwesti's knowing smirk.

"On December 25, 1776, General George Washington employed what will later be known as the 13th Special Armed Forces… a military unit that is made up of… shape shifters… psychics… and witches…" Jai trailed off as her eyes never wavered from her Bruederlein's dangerous serpentine orbs.

Ban could feel his jaw slack.

He was stunned… no, he was more than just stunned. He was speechless. He did not know what to say… The witches, who escaped persecution from the Covenant to the New World, had survived… they had flourished and… _They're serving in the military?_ The brunette's mind kept questioning. _How? How is that possible?_

"Really?" Ginji's voice brought the Serpent Bearer back to reality.

"Yes." Jaiden just purred as she knew what was playing in the young Witch King's mind.

"How?" Ban finally managed to whisper.

Ginji frowned at the question. He looked at his partner and was surprised to see such a truly shocked expression on the brunette's face. For as long as the blonde had known Ban, Ginji had never seen such a surprised and caught-off-guard expression.

"Just like any US citizen, they sign up." Jai replied dismissively.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Ban heatedly stated, "You know perfectly well that those who break away from the Covenant are marked for death! Even if it was hundreds of years ago! Even…"

'_Even me!'_ Hung in the air.

Ginji gasped in horror as his warm chocolate brown eyes grew wide as saucers.

Jadeite green orbs leveled an annoyed gaze upon the younger DarkRiver. Of course, she knew perfectly well. Every member of the 13th SAF knew that, especially those with Witch Blood.

"Ban-chan!" Ginji's voice called out, "Are you in trouble?"

Green and blue orbs blinked at such an innocent and true question. The DarkRivers looked upon the former Lightening Lord. One could feel the fear invading the blonde's usually warm presence while the other almost gagged at the foul order, which was pouring off of the electric blonde. Without a glance to one another, the DarkRiver siblings immediately encased the trembling blonde in their entangled arms.

"Shh…" Jai quietly purred.

"No, Lieblings, no…" Ban murmured as he held his bundle of sunshine close in his arms, "Nothing's gonna happen to me… I promise."

"Doch, nothing's gonna happen to Beni." Jai re-assured as she ran her hand through the blonde's hair. Peering over the messy mop of sun-blonde hair, Jai knew that her Bruederlein was of the same opinion as herself… Ginji would know nothing more of the Covenant.

After several hours of calming the distraught electric eel, Ban found himself escorting his Schwesti down to her car.

"Gotteswille…" The brunette grumbled as he rubbed his face and leaned against the dark blue government four-door vehicle, Of all the things for him to freak out about…

But with good reason, Beni. Jai replied as she stood next to the young Witch Heir, leaning against her car.

I know… He muttered then pulled out the pack of clove cigarettes that Mason had provided last night.

Still… I'm surprised that Mason's a witch though.

Actually, he's a Pys Delta. She clarified as she watched her Bruederlein lit up his cigarette.

A what? He feels like a witch.

A Pys… It's what we call both psychics and witches… during the First World War, there was a unit of psychics and witches in the trenches. Jai began, They were all massacred… at first, the higher ups thought it was the mustard gas until another unit was almost massacred… the unit was lucky only because they had a shifter with them. The shifter was able to sound the alarm, and they caught the assassin -

A Voodoo Child. Ban interrupted, knowing full well that that particular clan was often tapped for assassinations on behalf of the Covenant.

Yeah, the original VC… anyway, the assassin was captured and interrogated but really didn't reveal much, save for the fact that all of the 'defilers will be purified'.

Shit. Ban muttered as he exhaled.

Jai gave a dark grin. It took the government almost until the end of the First World War to decipher the Voodoo Child Assassin's words, but Ban knew and understood instantly. After all, he was the Witch King. He knew that any who broke away from them, any who married outside of the clans and any who sired or birthed an offspring from such a union was marked for death by Covenant Law.

The Covenant was a group of extreme isolationistic, xenophobic purist. They would do anything and everything to 'protect' themselves from impurity. They even resorted to infanticide, the killing of newborn babies who were not pure enough. There had been only two exceptions to their monstrous practice. The first exception was that of the Witch Queen's own and only child, der Kaiser von Mossau, who was also Ban's own Sire, and the other was naturally Ban; however, Ban was only spared because of his eyes…

Jai did not know the whole story, but from what she had gathered from the Witch Queen herself, a Voodoo Child Assassin had been sent to kill both Ban and his mother when he was only a few hours old. However, when the assassin peered into Ban's serpentine eyes, as the story went, the assassin ran screaming from the birthing room and fell to his death. Of course, that was not the Covenant's only attempt. Each and every assassin, the Covenant had sent, had met with the same fate… death.

To Jaiden, it was ironic that the sacred eye, the Jagan Eye, which marked her Bruederlein's life with hardship and tragedy, was what saved and protected him. Of course, the Covenant was none too pleased to discovered that an 'impure mongrel' was gifted by the Gods with the Sacred Eye…

Yeah, shit. Jai replied then rubbed her face, Our government had no idea about the Covenant nor about their laws. After all, the witches, who broke away from them, fled to the New World and forgot about the old ways. They succeeded, in part.

So the Powers That Be decided to call all psychics and witches the same thing? Ban asked incredulously.

Yeah. She confirmed, And the funny thing is… it worked. When we got involved in the Second World War, not one Pys unit was attacked by a VC, and it stayed that way even now...

Incredible… Ban muttered.

How's that?

You don't honestly believe that the Covenant is stupid enough to actually believe that all the Pys' are psychics, do you? He questioned, which caused his Schwesti to darkly grin.

No, I don't. She honestly answered, I honestly believe that the Covenant is completely aware that witches still exist in the States, but as long as they don't openly proclaim themselves witches, the Covenant will leave them be… am I correct?

Yeah, that sounds about right. Ban agreed with his Lead-Sister's assessment of the Covenant's thoughts. So… these Pys can sense what I am… is that why Mason gave me his smokes?

Pretty much… As Mason said one day, you ping so prettily… Jai confessed, ignoring her Bruederlein's confused expression, They know that you're powerful… and because your eyes bleached out last night, they know that you're a Pys Alpha.

A what? A thin brow arched.

A Pys Alpha… some scientists discovered that psychics' powers emanates from the delta brainwaves while a witch's powers comes from the alpha brainwaves; thus, Alpha and Delta.

Gotcha. Ban replied as he exhaled.

And of course, with Pys and Shifters working together so closely, some of the Shifter hierarchy rubbed off onto the Pys community.

Meaning?

The Pys community also developed a tier system to distinguish power level.

Oh really…

There are SS, S, Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta and Echo… in that order. She continued, SS being the extremely powerful, such as yourself and your friends, and Echo being the weakest…

Ban then smirked.

A Pys Alpha-SS… The brunette mumbled then frowned, Should you be telling me this? About the Pys and everything?

No, I shouldn't be, but since you're on contract with us and were exhibiting White Out Symptoms, plus you ping, I believe it's prudent that you know a bit of the people you'll be working with.

I ping?

Pys and Witches can sense each other, you know that.

Well yes, it's just that I've never heard of it like that.

That's how they describe the sensation. Jai just shrugged while Ban just arched a brow.

Should I expect some asshole to challenge me? Ban questioned, not knowing if these Pys were anything like Shifters, who challenged one another for position of authority. If these Pys did then he was worried about his Schwesti's people… He was not one to back down from a challenge.

They're Pys. She simply stated as if that would explain everything about them. Ban just looked at her for a moment but knew that she was not going to elaborate further. Besides you're a DarkRiver, they know better… I gotta go. I have to feed my other boys.

She then climbed into her car. Ban leaned into the rolled down window with a sheepish grin on his face.

Yes? A thin black brow arched.

Eh… well, could you get me more of those clove cigarettes?

Sure, not a prob. She replied then asked, Why?

Uhm… well, Gin' likes the scent… The brunette grumbled with a faint pink hue dancing across his cheeks.

Jaiden blinked owlishly before she burst into a deep belly laugh.

Hey, you stupid nymph! It's not funny!

Sure it is, and by the way, nice touch on the dog tags! The Captain teased then revved the engines. Later!

Yeah, yeah… Ban mumbled as he watched his Schwesti drive off, "Tschuesla…"

**Translations:**

"**Hey Puepchen."**

"**Hey Baby-doll."**

"**I can see that, baka!" Ban chided affectionately, "Hey Schwesti!"**

"**I can see that, baka!" Ban chided affectionately, "Hey Sis'!"**

"**Keine Sorge, gotta make sure that my boys are properly fed." Jai replied as she chuckled at the blonde's antics then gave her Bruederlein a peck on the cheek.**

"**Speaking of which…" Ban trailed off as he leveled a serious glower at his Schwesti, who only arched a brow when she heard his serious tone.**

"**No worries, gotta make sure that my boys are properly fed." Jai replied as she chuckled at the blonde's antics then gave her little brother a peck on the cheek.**

"**Speaking of which…" Ban trailed off as he leveled a serious glower at his sis, who only arched a brow when she heard his serious tone.**

"**No, Lieblings, no…" Ban murmured as he held his bundle of sunshine close in his arms, "Nothing's gonna happen to me… I promise."**

"**Doch, nothing's gonna happen to Beni." Jai re-assured as she ran her hand through the blonde's hair.**

"**No, Love, no…" Ban murmured as he held his bundle of sunshine close in his arms, "Nothing's gonna happen to me… I promise."**

"**Yeah, nothing's gonna happen to Beni." Jai re-assured as she ran her hand through the blonde's hair.**

"**Gotteswille…" The brunette grumbled as he rubbed his face and leaned against the dark blue government four-door vehicle, Of all the things for him to freak out about…**

"**God's Will…" The brunette grumbled as he rubbed his face and leaned against the dark blue government four-door vehicle, Of all the things for him to freak out about…**

**Yeah, yeah… Ban mumbled as he watched his Schwesti drive off, "Tschuesla…"**

**Yeah, yeah… Ban mumbled as he watched his sis drive off, "Later…"**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Siebzehnte Kapitel: Die Marionette und Das Puppetmaster**_

"I … I did it…" Mumbled a voice deep inside a cold, darken room after waiting for what seem to be an eternity for _them_ to arrive… But _they_ never came… "I did it… and no one knows…"

_That's correct, my Son._ Replied a cruel voice in mock benevolence.

Eyes snapped wide as they peered wildly into the dark for the speaker.

"Who… who's there?" He demanded, fearing perhaps _they_ had come after all...

_Do you not know me? Do you not know my voice? Do you not know my benevolence?_ The mocking voice questioned.

"My Lord, God!" He gasped then crumbled into a heap of whimpering flesh, "Forgive me, My Lord! Forgive me!"

_Hush, child!_ The voice cooed, _Only the blessed may hear my voice, and you are truly blessed._

"Such praise! I am unworthy!" He murmured.

_Ah! But you are, my dear Son, worthy of such praise._ The voice continued, _You destroyed a minion of darkness, and of that, I am pleased._

"A minion of darkness..?" He mumbled as his eyes darted to and fro unseeing until a glint of silver caught his eyes… His trophy…

"Yes… that beast…" He mumbled, "…Lucifer's beast… how tricky he is… to disguise his beast as a human… how devious he is… to use a woman's form to trick us…"

_That is correct, my clever child._ The voice whispered._ But you saw it… you saw right though his evil tricks and illusions… but I fear, my Son, that the evil is not vanquished… there are still more…_

"What?" He gasped, "Oh… what should I do? What should I do?"

_Calm yourself, my dear._ The voice commanded, _You have proven yourself worthy and thus I shall help you._

"Oh! Merciful God! Thank you! Thank you!" He praised.

_I shall guide you to the other minions of darkness, and you shall purge them from the face of the earth._ The Voice said, _And by doing so, you will be saving your country._

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" He continued his praises.

_Now rest, my child, and in due time, you will find a sign of my favor, which will assist you in locating Hell's minions._

"Thank you, my Lord! Thank you!" He continued praising in the darkness until sleep came upon him.

"Pathetic." Sneered a young man as the image of the groveling man disappeared from the clear scrying pool of water.

"Truly, but he is not without his uses." Commented an older man as he leaned back in his chair. "You have done well in finding him."

"He was not difficult to find." Replied a young woman, "He was screaming like a banshee when the Two-Skins began to shift into her other form. I saw an opportunity and took it."

"Those damned Two-Skins… thinking they are so superior to us." Sneered the first male, "Why not attack them openly? Why use the pathetic ape-man?"

"Because it'll distract them." The older man answered, "And as long as they're distracted, it leaves _him_ vulnerable.

"His affinity to them will be his undoing, and we will be there to show him his true path."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Achtzehnte Kapitel: Erster Anhaltspunkt**_

Kazuki walked into Infinity Fortress early in the afternoon with caution. Despite the fact the Fortress was his home after the massacre of his clan and despite the fact that he and his friends had made peace with MakubeX, the Strings Master always felt ill at ease whenever he returned. It was as if someone was always watching him, someone he could not find. Plus, there were still some gangs from his Elegance days who would love nothing more than a chance to kill him. There were even some gangs from his Volts days as well, who would not mind to have a piece of him.

Kazuki entered his old home from one of the secluded service entrances then walked openly out onto the open streets of Lower Town, knowing that the leader of the New Volts would have eyes on him.

The streets of Lower Town were lively with merchants and vendors yelling out to passers-by, trying to gain any potential customers' attention. A small smile graced Kazuki's face as he realized of how much Lower Town had change since the IL case. Gone was the air of constant fear, replacing it with life and a promise of a growing community. The brunette was proud to see the young leader of the New Volts taking his position as protector seriously. There was new life in Lower Town that Kazuki sometimes wondered if he was in a dream.

Suddenly a chorus of laughing children caught the brunette's attention. As he looked up, Kazuki had to stifle a laugh, which threatened to erupt, for in front of him were Kakei Juubei and Toshiki Uryuu…

Juubei was a tall brunette with short hair. His eyes were once a beautiful shade of steely-blue, but ever since using the Forbidden Black Needle, the young samurai had lost his sight and hid his eyes behind blue-tinted visor. The tall and muscular brunette wore a high collared, white and purple tee-shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans. His black fingerless gloved hands laid relaxed by his sides, but Kazuki knew that his dear friend was ready for any signs of trouble. As well as Toshiki…

Toshiki was equally tall and muscular as Juubei. He had long blonde hair, tied back with a blue band at the nape of his pale neck. His sky blue eyes remained focus on the gathering before them. He wore a tight, black sleeveless turtleneck shirt with blue jeans and a pale blue kilt-wrap while his forearms were covered by a pair of black arm-covers.

While both men were known to make harden criminals give them a wide berth, the children, however, would just flock to them without care or fear. And currently the two men were helplessly surrounded by the local children, which made Kazuki stifle a giggle. It never failed to amaze Kazuki to see children instinctively flock to his two friends. However, while it was not uncommon to see children around his two dear friends, Kazuki was surprised to note that there were more children than usual out on the streets.

It was then that Kazuki saw in the distance a massive truck with people surrounding it. Within the truck there were individuals slowly unloading the vehicle and handing off large parcels to the people around the truck. Curious, Kazuki slowly approached the vehicle until he was able to hear a man loudly calling out names.

"Naruse Family!" The burly man bellowed. He had long and wavy brunette hair and wore a pair of purple tinted sunglasses. As Kazuki watched him, the Strings Master could not help but shake an odd sense of familiarity when he looked upon the clipboard-toting man.

"Yes!" A voice from the crowd answered as an elderly man approached with what appeared to be his two sons.

"Three parcels of provisions…" Clipboard-man stated.

"Yes, sir." The old man smiled as he and his two sons took their parcels and happily left.

Kazuki's eyes widened as he realized what the truck was. It was an aid truck! But he had not heard of any outside organization that were willing to come into Infinity Fortress! It was as if the rest of the world would have preferred to ignore the lawless district and let it fade away from memory as the world continued on with their own lives. And yet, before him was an aid truck… _It had to come from the outside!_ Kazuki reasoned for he knew that those from the upper levels, from Midtown and Babylon City, did not care for what happened in Lower Town.

"It has been awhile, Kazuki." Juubei whispered into the brunette's ear.

Instinctively Kazuki leaned into his lover's strong chest, and let the blind Needle Master's aura encase him in a protective barrier. Ever since they were children, Juubei and Kazuki always had a close relationship. There were few people that both Masters trusted completely, and they only felt extremely comfortable with one another. Even when Kazuki had left Infinity Fortress to follow Ginji to the outside world, his and Juubei's bond, although strained, had remained… even when they fought one another during the IL case, they were still connected.

Afterwards, they began dancing around each other… aware of the true depths of their feelings for one another and yet very afraid to say anything to one another. It was not until the Divine Card case did Juubei yield to his emotions, especially when he received the Red Thread, which indicated that the Fuuchouin heir was in danger. And ever since then, Kazuki would found himself hungry for his lover's warm touch and embrace. It was as if he was always chilled, and he did not know by what or how he was chilled. But in all reality he did not care because it meant that he could always seek out Juubei's touch; a price Kazuki gladly was willing to pay.

"Kazuki-san." Toshiki greeted.

"Juubei, Toshiki, I see you have escaped the children's attention." The Strings Master smiled then sobered, "Who are they?"

"No one knows." Toshiki responded.

Kazuki could hear and sense the blonde warrior's weariness to the newcomers' presences.

"They've been coming for a while now." Juubei continued, "Once a month, to the poorer districts to hand out provisions."

"MakubeX?" Kazuki asked, knowing that the young computer genius leader of the New Volts would not allow just anyone into his territory, regardless if they were truly genuine in their help.

"Nothing." Juubei stated, subconsciously tightening his hold around his leaner lover.

"Really now?" Kazuki was surprised.

MakubeX would have done an extensive search and investigation on these outsiders. He would have been able to find the outsiders' financial history, family history… even would have found the size of the outsiders' preferred undergarments. However, to find nothing was troubling, and would explain why Juubei and Toshiki were there. There was no question that Juubei and Toshiki were the strongest warriors in Lower Town. The people had even gone as far as calling them Generals, which Kazuki knew annoyed and worried Juubei and Toshiki. Settling deeper into Juubei's embrace, the three former leaders of Elegance watched the outsiders as they carried out their tasks.

"Hello, Kazuki-kun!" Cheered a young boy with natural grey hair hidden beneath a multi-colored bandana, a gift from Ginji.

"Hello, MakubeX." Kazuki replied, "And how have you been?"

"Well…" MakubeX smiled, "I saw that you've seen our unusual visitors."

"Yes." Kazuki answered as he sat down next to the young man, who returned his attention back to his beloved computer and began typing away. Peering over the youth's shoulder, Kazuki was not surprised to see the young computer genius running some sort of computer program but was confused about why the outsiders' pictures had strange markings on their faces.

"Running a new program, I see." Kazuki casually remarked.

"No, it's an old program." MakubeX corrected, "It's called a Facial Recognition Program. It takes the high points of the face… the forehead, cheekbones, nose and chin… puts it in an algorithmic formula and compares it to an entire database of photographs."

"Ah, so you're cross-referencing with the police database for an ID."

"Did that already… nothing… so I'm going broader in my search."

Kazuki gasped in surprise. The police database in Tokyo had everything. It had records of individuals who possessed identification cards, driver's licenses and criminal records within Tokyo and the neighboring prefectures, and MakubeX still found nothing on the mysterious men.

"How much broader are you searching?" Kazuki hesitantly asked, thinking the grey-haired teen would say the country…

"The world." The deadpan response was not what the Fuuchouin heir expected.

"That will take a while." Kazuki lamely said.

"I know! And it sucks!" MakubeX whined like the fifteen year old child that he was.

Kazuki chuckled.

"But you're not here to hear me complain about this." MakubeX commented as he looked directly at the former Volts Emperor.

"No." Kazuki answered with a knowing smile as he pulled out a thick envelope and a photograph. In one hand, Kazuki handed the New Volts leader the envelope.

MakubeX wrinkled his nose but said nothing. Ever since the IL case, Kazuki, Shido and Ginji would always send money to him to help the people of Lower Town. And it was not that MakubeX objected the help, it was that they would each send so much that MakubeX could not help but wonder if they had enough for themselves to survive as well. The young man also knew it was pointless to argue with them about it. They would just continue as they always had.

"What's with the photograph?" MakubeX asked, switching to a safer topic.

"I need some assistance in locating this woman's last known whereabouts." Kazuki explained as he then handed MakubeX the photo.

"A foreigner…" A brow arched. MakubeX had never seen many foreigners… Outsiders, yes, but foreigners… not many… in fact, the young man had only seen two in total, and had personally met one face-to-face. Midou Ban was the first foreigner that the teen had ever met, and the second foreigner was the stranger that came once a month with the provisions.

"Yes, she's an American."

"Really?" MakubeX asked in awe, which quickly morphed into confusion, "But why?"

"Excuse me?" Kazuki asked, not understanding the question.

"Why are _you_ looking for her? Surely, the Americans have their own people looking for her."

"Her Captain feels that certain circles are involved…" Kazuki explained, "Circles, which she as a foreigner and a policewoman cannot gain access to."

"The police?" MakubeX whispered then looked back at the picture.

"Will it be alright?" Kazuki asked, "I mean I don't want to distract you from your project."

"Oh, no problem!" MakubeX assured, "It'll be a nice distraction from that… give me a few minutes, and I'll have information for you."

"Thank you."

"What are families for?"

The noise was overwhelmingly loud that Kazuki knew he would have a headache later in the evening. MakubeX was true to his word when he said that his search would take a few minutes. In fact, it took the young genius hacker less than three minutes to hack into Amn Hall's credit card company's records and the police's surveillance camera, and it took the young man not even a minute to hack into the OK Korral Bar's security camera. It was a western-themed bar that catered to the American soldiers at the nearby military base. Of course, something told Kazuki that the 'real' western bars in America hardly looked like the OK Korral with its waitresses dressed up like 'cowgirls' in really short-shorts and bright pink cowboy hats… and the walls plastered with pictures and posters of John Wayne and Clint Eastwood in their many cowboy roles.

The brunette sighed as he watched a few Americans drink up and cheered at the young woman singing on stage… something about 'slashing tires' and a 'Louisville slugger'. The Strings Master walked up to the bar, where the bartender dressed in a pair of overalls and a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had a piece of straw sticking out of his mouth.

"Howdy par'ner!" The bartender drawled with a smile.

Kazuki restrained from rolling his eyes. Perhaps he would ask Midou-kun's Captain if Americans truly spoke like that. Kazuki highly doubted it though.

"Hello." The brunette greeted.

"Whatcha're pois'n?"

Kazuki blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Drink. Whatcha like to drink?" The bartender asked again.

"I'm not thirsty; however, I would like some information."

"Oh?"

"Yes, has this woman been here?" Kazuki showed the bartender the photograph of Amn Hall.

The bartender looked at the picture then frowned as he shook his head negatively. Then he shouted out for 'Daisy-chan' in the crowd. A few seconds later a busty woman came to the bar. She wore a pair of frayed short-shorts, a baby blue plaid shirt tied in the front revealing a deep cleavage. Her thick raven hair was tied in twin braids and wore a pink cowboy hat on top of her head, and she wore a pair of bright blue cowboy boots.

"Howdy Sugah!" She sweetly greeted to which Kazuki gave a strained smile.

"Hello. Have you seen this girl?" The long-haired brunette asked as he handed her Amn Hall's picture.

"Montana?" Daisy-chan chirped, "Yeah, I saw her a while back. She an' her girlfriends were 'ere an' had a grand time. Now, she was a _real_ cowboy!"

"Was there an issue with her when she was here? Anyone bothering her and such?" Kazuki asked, not really caring if Amn Hall was a 'real cowboy'.

"Uhm…" Daisy-chan wrinkled her nose as she thought about it, "She got sick after a while and left by herself since the base isn't too far away from here. You know."

"Sick? How was she sick?" Kazuki asked which caused Daisy-chan to sigh.

"Like I told Texas-san," Daisy-chan whined, "She couldn't hold her drink so she left."

The Fuuchouin heir frowned as he understood who 'Texas-san' was. Of course, the boorish man would have interviewed the waitresses and bartender about the missing woman. The brunette was annoyed that the Captain did not inform him that they had already covered the 'basics'. He would have to inform the Captain of his dislike of having information withheld from him. Kazuki thanked the waitress and quickly left the bar. Taking a deep breath of the fresh night air, the young man took a moment to situate himself.

Standing in the middle of Bar Row, as the street was nicknamed by the Americans for the many bars that lined up on either side of the street, Kazuki took a deep breath in. He knew he should not attempt any magic without the presence of his sensei; however, the brunette felt that this was a perfect opportunity to attempt a past scrying, the ability to see past events much like one would see home videos.

Now, scrying in general was the ability to see what was not seen; may that be an event in the future, an event happening now elsewhere or an event that had happened. Maria had taught him the basics of scrying and had advised him against going beyond that. Of course, they both knew that Kazuki would do no such thing.

The Fuuchouin heir had a problem, and that problem was that he needed to know what occurred around him. He needed to know everything. This need stemmed from the fact that he did not know why his family and clan was destroyed all those years ago. Perhaps by knowing everything around him then Kazuki might learn the truth of his own past.

And as he stood there in the middle of Bar Row, Kazuki slowly pulled deep within him the small pool of magic that slept. Laying cupped in his hands, the simple photograph of the missing American began to flutter in the windless breeze and began to lightly shimmer. Kazuki closed his eyes as he mentally pictured the young American on the night of her disappearance. The brunette pictured the young woman smiling without a care in the world, not realizing that that night would be her last. She laughed with friends and drank her fill of alcohol, most likely Budweiser since it was the Americans' preferred beer. And then… Kazuki could see her begin to feel weak… light-headed and nauseas. The Fuuchouin heir could imagine her slowly getting up and excusing herself from her friends… probably she had said that she would get some fresh air… and here was when the real magic began…

Holding out his hands, Kazuki then released the photo and watched it flitter to the ground.

"_{Retrace your lost steps…}_" Kazuki whispered, his voice gaining an empty and hollow echo as he watched with disinterest as the photo glowed and transformed into the ghostly figure of the young woman.

The she-phantom tossed her head back as if to take a breath of fresh air and slowly began her shaky walk back to the military base. Kazuki slowly followed behind and found it odd that although the she-specter was of human form, her "shadow" was that of a wolf. The brunette brushed the observation aside as he continued to follow the she-ghost, which suddenly leaned against a nearby wall. The she-shade covered her face with a hand as she slowly took another breath. Kazuki watched the ghost-woman rest for a moment and then pushed herself forward. The she-specter managed to weakly travel another block before she quickly stumbled into a dark alley. Kazuki quickly followed and immediately wrinkled his nose as he scented the foul odor of urine, vomit and unkempt flesh. The brunette absently noted that there was probably a homeless person somewhere in the alley; however, that was not important as the she-phantom braced herself against the wall and heaved.

The she-ghost continued to heave, purging herself of whatever she had eaten and drank. The she-shade even sneered at herself in possible self-disgust before taking a step away from the wall. The ghost-woman took a step forward then stopped, startled by something beyond Kazuki's magical sight. The brunette frowned but was quickly surprised by the young woman's sudden defensive posture. The Strings Master had seen that particular posture countless of time whenever Shido-kun awoken the Wolf Within. Suddenly Kazuki found himself taking a step back as he watched the she-phantom and her wolf-shadow begin to merge as one.

"Heh… heh… heh…" A sharp voice cackled painfully within the alley, destroying the Fuuchouin's magic.

Kazuki snapped around and glared angrily at a dangerously emaciated man.

"Little wretch… little wretch…" The homeless man grinned as his single eye stared without focus at the Stringss Master.

Kazuki had to restrain a shudder as the brunette noticed the homeless man's left eye was an empty socket. The man's clothing hung around the living skeleton figure, and his complexion held that horrid tinge of jaundice… a sign of years of alcohol abuse. His hair was grey-black and clumped around his head.

"Heh… heh… little wretch… little wretch… stabbed da puppy… stabbed da puppy… stabbed da puppy… little wretch… stabbed da puppy… her pelt was red as blood…" The deranged man cheerfully sang before cackling into another fit of laughter, "Made the rain bleed… made the rain bleed… heh… heh…"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Neunzehnte Kapitel: Die Kuehlende Wahrheit**_

A dangerous chill had seeped into his bones and into his soul. His entire body racked with shivers. Instinctively he curled deeper into himself, attempting to preserve what little body heat he possessed. Pained whimpers escaped pass his lips.

Suddenly the bed dipped with added weight. The thick blankets that once surrounded him moved a bit, giving the intruder better access to him. Normally he would have challenged the intruder, but at the moment, he was too cold to care. Suddenly his body tingled painfully as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his lither frame. He felt the intruder's broad chest against his back, and he began to feel a pair of large calloused hands rub up and down his arms, trying to get blood circulating again to warm him. Instinctively he leaned into the offered warmth and found himself encased in an aroma that he would recognize anywhere. The warm scent of summer and the subtle scent of masculinity…

Slowly the warmth, the touch and the scent began to awaken his limps and his senses as he let out a deep sigh. Slowly he uncurled his body. His lover leaned back a bit, allowing the chilled brunette to turn over and wrap his slender arms around the larger man's neck. The lither brunette racked his long and elegant fingers through his lover's thick short dark brown mane, pulling him closer. The larger male did not resist, knowing that his smaller lover needed the physical contact after being so cold. Letting his lover guide him, the bigger brunette found a pair of chilled lips against his own. Instinctively he poured his passion and love into his kisses, taking dominance over the man below him.

Large hands continued their rub down of the body shivering below him, finding their way underneath the thin layer of clothing that separated the long-haired brunette's flesh from his touch. Soon lightly tanned hands ghosted themselves over pale flesh, fingers digging into muscles as if the larger lover attempted to dig into his smaller lover.

The smaller brunette threw his head back for air while his lover attacked his neck. Wrapping his legs around his lover's wide girth, the long-haired brunette arched his back, pressing his arousal into his lover's middle…

"Please…" He demanded, "I need you… I need your warmth…" He shamelessly begged, "Please, Juubei, please…"

"As you wish, Kazuki." Juubei whispered as he expertly freed himself and his lover then without warning, he sheathed himself into his awaiting lover.

Kazuki keened in pleasure as he felt himself being stretched and filled.

Kazuki clawed at Juubei's broad back, silently demanding his lover to move and make him warm, which Juubei gladly obeyed.

Their movements were ancient and primal, and neither cared if others heard them. All that mattered to them was the here and now, and it was not long before Kazuki cried out Juubei's name as he felt his lover's hot seed fill him as his own seed spilt between them.

Spent and sated, Juubei gently rolled over and gathered his exhausted lover into his arms, laying Kazuki's head on his chest and over his heart, knowing the Fuuchouin heir slept better to the sound of his beating heart.

"Mm…" Kazuki moaned as he slowly woke up from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open, expecting to see the lax face of his lover. However, a frown marred the Strings Master's face when he discovered that he was in bed alone. Slowly he lifted his head to examine their shared room, looking for his partner but found no sign of the blind brunette. Rolling over, Kazuki quickly glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand and blinked.

2:38PM

The brunette's mind recognized the glowing red numbers, but he could not comprehend that it was so late… Kazuki never slept in, unless of course he was sick. At this thought, Kazuki frowned. Was he sick? He did not think so. As he continued to stare at the clock, the brunette tried to remember the events of the past few hours. His frown deepened as he realized that his memory was a bit hazy from sleep.

"You're awake." Juubei's voice broke through Kazuki's thought.

Kazuki jumped a bit since he had not heard nor sensed his lover's approach. The Fuuchouin heir attempted to smile at his Needle Master, but it quickly faded when he saw his lover's worried expression.

"Juubei…" Kazuki winced when he heard how hoarse his voice was.

"Shh," Juubei cooed as he immediately sat next to his smaller lover and handed him a glass of water. "Drink."

Kazuki nearly downed the glass of water in one gulp then leaned into his lover's broad chest, releasing a content sigh.

"Thank you." Kazuki whispered.

Juubei's strong arms wrapped themselves around the long-haired brunette and held on tightly.

"Juubei?" Kazuki called as he tilted his head to the side. Immediately he sensed his lover's distress.

"I was afraid…" The blind samurai whispered as he buried his face into Kazuki's neck.

"Afraid?" Kazuki murmured, "Afraid of what?"

Of all the years being by one another side, the Fuuchouin heir had never once heard the Kakei heir mention any fears. Juubei hid his emotions well, even from Kazuki, and for the blind Needle Master to express any emotions, especially fear then… then Juubei was beyond terrified.

"You wouldn't wake up…" Juubei answered, "You were so cold… I was afraid that I was too late…"

Kazuki frowned as he listened to his lover. He was confused. He did not understand what his Needle Master was talking about. Silently the Strings Master leaned further into his lover's embrace, trying to remember the past few hours' events.

"Juubei, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Kazuki whispered, slowly caressing his lover's forearm. Juubei just tightened his hold. "Perhaps I was more exhausted than I thought…"

Kazuki paused as he slowly remembered why he was exhausted.

"It seems this new case of mine is more taxing than I had anticipated…"

"The missing American girl?" Juubei whispered.

"Yes…" Kazuki replied then gently nuzzled his nose against Juubei's jaw; however, the long-haired brunette stopped his caress when he felt his lover's body tensing.

"Juubei? What is it?"

Juubei was silent. Something did not feel right to the blind samurai. This was not the first time that his smaller lover had to look for some missing person, and of course, this was also not the first time that Kazuki had returned to him chilled to the touch. Juubei had always suspected that his smaller lover was practicing magic. And despite the fact that he had no taste for it, even though he had the talent for it or so said Maria Nochas, Juubei would never tell his lover to stop… but now… now he felt that magic was the cause for the Fuuchouin heir's ailments.

"Kazuki…" Juubei hesitated, "What day is it?"

Kazuki frowned at such a random question.

"Juubei, tell me what's wrong?"

"Please, humor me…" Juubei pleaded, "Tell me today's date, please."

"The 22nd…" Kazuki sighed.

Immediately the long-haired brunette let out an undignified 'eep' when Juubei's embrace tightened.

"No…" Juubei mumbled in distress, "it's not…"

"What?" Kazuki gasped. Juubei would never lie, especially to him. If Juubei said it was not the 22nd then it was not… then the color drained from the Strings Master's face as he slowly began to realize why his stronger lover was distressed…

He had been asleep longer than a few hours, but he was afraid to ask… he knew that he should know, but he still was afraid to ask…

"Three days…" Juubei's deep voice whispered, knowing that the Fuuchouin heir wanted to know, even without uttering a word.

Kazuki's eyes widened in shock. _Three days?_

"Not possible!" Kazuki gapped.

"You also released a Red Thread…"

"I… I did..?"

Juubei frowned, realizing that his lover did not remember how the blind samurai had found him in a park outside of Fortune Teller Row.

"What do you remember?"

Kazuki fell silent as he stared at nothing, trying to remember. He remembered clearly his meeting with MakubeX. He also remembered that atrocious bar called the OK Korral on Bar Row in Fussa City, a city outside of the military base. The long-haired brunette then narrowed his eyes as he continued to mentally focus on his memories. They were slowly becoming less hazy as if he was looking through a fog covered window…

He did a scrying… he looked into the past… there was a shadow… the she-ghost… _little wretch, little wretch…_ … someone was singing… there were two shadows… _heh… heh… heh…_ _little wretch, little wretch…_ the two shadows of one person… _…stabbed da puppy… stabbed da puppy…_ … the girl and a wolf… _…stabbed da puppy, stabbed da puppy…_ ..or was it the wolf and a girl… _…little wretch… stabbed da puppy…_ …no, the wolf and the girl were one and the same… _…her pelt was red as blood…_ …she was like Shido-kun but she was also more… much, much more than Shido-kun…

Kazuki's eyes widened as his memories came crashing to the foreground. And with strength that belied his physical frame, Kazuki pushed Juubei away as he ran to the bathroom and retched into the toilet.

Juubei was by his side instantly as he held his lover's long tresses and rubbed small circles at the small of the Strings Master's back. As Kazuki heaved, Juubei continued to give the ill brunette his support and love. And although at the moment Kazuki did not acknowledge that his lover was by his side, the brunette Fuuchouin knew that in days to come that he would be relying on Juuebi's strength to recover from the horrifying truth that he had unwillingly uncovered…

Now, Kazuki knew and understood why Midou Ban hated witches…

"I don't like this." Toshiki grumbled as he stared at the brick hut, where two armed soldiers stood.

"You didn't have to come." Kazuki replied as he slowly approached the gate that lead to the American military base.

"I agree with Toshiki." Juubei stated.

After the Strings Master's breakdown, Kazuki had collapsed once again. Mainly due to the gravity of learning the truth of being a witch, Kazuki had slept another day and had to force himself out of bed. Despite his desire to stay in bed with Juubei's protective arms around him, the Fuuchouin heir knew that he had to tell Captain DarkRiver the truth. The long-haired brunette did not even have to tell his lover and his friend where he was going. They just simply followed.

"Hello, can we help you?" One of the armed soldiers asked when Kazuki approached.

"Yes," Kazuki replied, surprised that the American spoke Japanese with only a slight Western accent. "I would like to speak with Captain DarkRiver."

The second soldier stood taller at the mention of the Captain's name.

"Mac," The second soldier called, "go call the Capt'n."

"Eh… Yes'sir," The first soldier, Mac, acknowledged, "Your name, please?"

"Fuuchouin Kazuki." Kazuki proudly stated despite the sense of despair resting in his heart.

Mac nodded his head and disappeared into the hut while the second soldier remained outside.

"You found her." The second soldier suddenly stated in a gruff and broken Japanese.

The statement caused Kazuki to tense up, which in turn caused Juubei and Toshiki to tense up as well. The second soldier just ignored them and continued to hold Kazuki's gaze. Then the second soldier's eyes flashed with a dangerous and feral glint… a glint that Kazuki had seen enough times in Shido-kun whenever the Beast Master called forth the Wolf Within.

"Okay! Fuuchouin-san…" Mac called as he stepped outside, noticing his partner's tense posture, "… eh… Beamon, you okay?"

The second soldier, Beamon, turned away from Kazuki.

"Yeah…" Beamon's tone was tight and controlled, but Kazuki knew it was a lie. The man in front of him was like the girl and had seen the truth of the girl's fate in Kazuki's eyes.

"You sure?" Mac asked.

"Yes!" Beamon snarled.

"Okay! Sheesh, no need to bite my head off!" Mac mumbled as he turned to Kazuki, "Anyway… the Captain said she'll be over shortly."

"Thank you. Please, tell her that I'll be in the coffee shop across the street."

"Sure, not a prob." Mac remarked then went back to his partner.

Kazuki turned around and left with Toshiki and Juubei following close behind. They had remained quiet until they had settled into a booth a few minutes later.

"What the hell was that about?" Uryuu was the first to break the silence, but Kazuki did not answer.

His thoughts went to the soldier, Beamon. Kazuki was surprised to have come across another like the girl and was truly afraid that the man would have attack. After all, Kazuki had seen a number of Shido-kun's animal companions go berserk after a death of a pack-mate, and yet the soldier did not. True, he bared his fangs, but he had enough control to keep from outright attacking, which Kazuki was thankful. The brunette knew that he could not bear the thought of losing both Juubei and Uryuu. The Strings Master knew that they would have attacked the Americans just to protect him.

"Was the girl a member of the wolf-man's pack?"

Kazuki blinked as he looked at Juubei, who had asked the question.

"Hunh?" Uryuu muttered.

"Yes, she was." A commanding voice stated, causing the three men to jump in their seats.

"DarkRiver-san!" Kazuki gasped, having forgotten that the mysterious Captain had the ability to slip past his ma'ai without detection. And judging from Toshiki and Juubei's expression, the petite Captain had the ability to slip pass all _three_ martial arts masters without detection.

Captain Jaiden DarkRiver stood before them. The air around her was solemn as if she knew the news that Kazuki was reluctant to share. Somehow Kazuki did not doubt that the Captain already knew. She stood in front of them, wearing a pair of loose beige trousers, which looked more a like skirt the way she stood, but Kazuki suspected that the Captain rarely wore a dress or a skirt unless absolutely had to. She also wore a simple sage-green halter top, which made her eyes greener, underneath the matching beige duster-coat. The coat only reached to her knees, but it served its purpose of concealing her weapon and badge from prying eyes. And in her hands was a folded newspaper.

Then without making another comment, the quiet Captain tossed the newspaper onto the table. Kazuki glanced at the paper and blanched as he saw the colored photo on the front page. With a shaky hand, the long-haired brunette picked it up and noted the date of the paper was of several days ago… April 22nd… the blazing inferno that was captured in the photo held the String Master's attention…

His eyes widened and unfocused… he felt a blazing heat all around him… he heard people screaming as they ran every which way to avoid the beautiful fiery light… his body trembled in fear, disgust, revolution and hate… he felt the old hate and sense of injustice engulf himself… the hatred toward those who destroyed his family… the injustice that those responsible was never punished nor caught… he felt the unfairness of a wrong that had no reason of happening… he wanted them to pay… he wanted them to feel the same heated hatred and pain that he had felt… he wanted them to bur-

"That's enough, Fuuchouin Kazuki." The Captain's voice commanded as her small, cool hand covered Kazuki's eyes.

"**KAZUKI!**" It was then that Kazuki realized that Juubei and Uryuu had been calling his name. His body trembled violently at the horrible realization that not only had he set the seedier portion of Fortune Teller Row on fire but that he had not heard his lover's voice… and that terrified the young man more because he had always heard his lover's voice. Juubei's voice was his anchor, his reality. Suddenly Kazuki's body went slack, leaning against Jaiden's body for support as the long-haired brunette fell unconscious.

"I think it's best you take him home…" Jaiden remarked as she gently handed off the unconscious brunette to the pale blonde, who glared at her with killer intent. "It'll be a while before he fully recovers."

"Recovers?" The short haired brunette questioned.

Jaiden glanced at him with an arched brow. She had not realized it at first glance, but the bigger brunette hid his blindness behind a pair of blue-tinted visor.

"Yes… to conjure and unleash a fyre, a magical, sentient and primal fire, at his level of development is extremely dangerous…" Jaiden explained, "The fyre could have backfire and devoured him as well… then again… he might wish for that once he recovers."

"What do you mean, woman!" The blonde growled.

"Toshiki." The blind one commanded, causing the blonde to bristle. "DarkRiver-sama, please… explain."

Jaiden just looked at the blind brunette for a moment. She was equally surprised as the blonde by the honor-fix… not many knew… and she would prefer it that way; however, Jaiden suspected because of his blindness and the fact that he was a martial arts master, the blind brunette saw things in their true form… including herself.

"While it is true that the powers of a witch comes from the mind, without a conduit, it cannot be expressed." Jaiden began, "The human body is that conduit, but it is also very fragile… much like a body of an athlete, if not properly trained and properly treated for injuries, the body will suffer damage, severe damage…"

"And Kazuki went beyond the ability of his body." The brunette stated rather than asked.

"Yes, conjuring and summoning a fyre destroyed his body's ability to be a conduit."

Although it was subtle and unnoticeable to the untrained eye, Jaiden could see the news actually relieved the short-haired brunette. The young Captain filed the information for a later time.

"Fuuchouin-san doesn't need magic to be powerful." The blonde sneered, "He won't wish for death once he realizes that he can't perform it."

"Magic is like a drug." Jaiden plainly remarked, knowing from previous encounters with Pys', who have destroyed their magical pathway nodes and have survived… until they took their own lives. "True, there are those who tasted it once and never became addicted. But for everyone of those types, there are about… Eight, who are the opposite. It will be for the best if you keep an eye on him for the next couple of days."

"We'll take you advice to heart, DarkRiver-sama." The brunette pledged, "Thank you."

"No, it is I, who should thank you." Jaiden countered then bowed respectfully, "Amanda's funeral pyre was the most beautiful that I have ever seen… thank you."

Later that evening, Ban lazily flipped through the TV channels, hoping to get more information on the fire that had burned down half of Fortune Teller Row. Although the blood of the witches flowed through his veins, Ban really did not care if all of Fortune Teller Row burned to the ground. In fact, if a culprit was ever caught, Ban would probably thank the arson for doing the world a favor. The Jagan-wielder's only regret was that the fire did not effect that bitch, Maria, in the least bit. True, he may not want the old hag to die outright, but he would be perfectly content if she suffered a bit.

"Oh! Ban-chan, go back!" Ginji chirped from his position by Ban's side, breaking the brunette's dark musings.

Doing as he was bid, Ban had to restrain a groan as he realized what had caught his Mate's interest. Ever since meeting Jai and learning what she did, the blonde became interested in 'cop shows', namely the CSI series and a new series based off of Thom E Gemcity's _Deep Six_ series. Ginji let out a happy giggle as he settled deeper into his Ban-chan's side while the brunette just sighed and resigned himself to watching the program.

"_**AWOOOO…**_" The night suddenly came alive with a thousand mournful howls.

"_**AWOOOO…**_"

Ban immediately shot out of bed and rushed out the door. Ginji was seconds on Ban's hells.

"_**AWOO…**_" The other residents of the motel came out to hear as well.

"Ban-chan…" Ginji whispered as he held onto his lover's arms, "…they sound so sad…"

"_**AWOOOO…**_"

"They're mourning…" Ban whispered. His head leaned back as the mournful cries of the wolves echoed around him. "…they lost one of their own…"

_Schwesti…_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Zwanzigste Kapitel: Die huebsche Dame**_

"…_Scientists believe that an ultra-sound, which was within the normal hearing range of dogs, phenomenon occurred, causing the city's canine population to go on a howling spree. However, scientists are baffled at what had caused the noise_…" Ban snorted as he looked at the paper in disbelief.

Last night's Mourning Cries had made it into the local newspaper… in the last section and barely a full column!

Ban just shook his head. It never ceased to amaze the brunette at the explanation that humans could come up with in order to explain the 'strange'. Humans could not believe that it was wolves, who were crying last night… dismissing that possibility all because wolves no longer existed in Japan. Ban just hoped that Jaiden's wolves do not take offense to being dismissed for dogs.

Pushing the paper aside, the Serpent Bearer reached for his cup of coffee when he suddenly froze as he felt eyes upon him. His serpentine blue orbs narrowed as he slowly threw a glower over his shoulder. He had not had his second cup of coffee yet because Hevn had called earlier insisting that he and Ginji show up at the ungodly hour of 7 in the morning! Peering over his shoulder, serpentine blue gems widened in surprise while twin brows disappeared into his hairline.

The brunette was half expecting an enemy, lurking behind him and challenging him to a fight for supremacy. What he did not expect was two brunette girls, huddled together and looking at him with awe sparkling in their eyes. Natsumi and Rena stood side-by-side, wearing their school uniforms, which was not unusual for Natsumi since the girl was still in school. However, Rena… technically Rena no longer needed to go to school.

The second brunette was incredibly smart and could technically take college courses, but Paul felt that the young girl needed to be around kids her own age in order to heal and thus had enrolled her in Natsumi's school. Rena was one of several children, who fell victim to the mystique of being a witch. The petite girl was a victim of abuse, which unfortunately made her susceptible to the power of being a witch. As she attempted to escape the pain of the abuse, Rena almost forgot her most precious memory. Fortunately one of Lady Poison's perfumes had the ability to recall lost memories through scent, which helped the fragile girl remember and freed her from Lucifer's control. Absently Ban reminded himself that if he ever came across the bastard, he would castrate the man with his own hands.

Ban's expression relaxed before a thin brow arched in question when the girls did not speak.

"Uhm… Midou-kun…" Rena blushed, "could you… could you introduce us to the pretty lady?"

"Hunh..?" Ban blinked, "The pretty lady?"

"Oh yes! Would you please!" Natsumi suddenly chimed excitedly. "She was soo pretty and elegant! I wanna be like her!"

"Pretty lady..?" Ban whispered as he tried to think of any woman that he knew of that the two girls would be talking about.

"Does this mean that our little Ban is all grown up?" A voice squealed as a busty young woman appeared in front of Ban.

The brunette narrowed his eyes at the barely modest blonde woman, who was grinning at him with a dangerous glint in her hazel eyes. Ban frowned as he recognized the glint. It usually meant that she had an extremely dangerous job for them or that they would have to work with someone that Ban preferred dead. He turned away from the girls to return his attention back to his cooling coffee.

"So… who is she?" Hevn suddenly purred as she tried to close-in on the temperamental brunette. "Did she pop your cherry?"

Immediately Ban began to choke on his coffee while Natsumi and Rena gasped in horror.

"Hevn-san!" Natsumi gapped.

"The pretty lady is not like that!" Rena exclaimed.

"What?" Hevn asked innocently, "I was only teasing… Ban knows that, right?"

"Weibe…" Ban growled, which caused the girls to look at the agitated brunette curiously.

"Well… well, if anyone is going to be accused of being _that_ type of woman, it would be you!" Rena suddenly shouted, surprising everyone.

"Excuse me?" Hevn gasped, surprised by the timid girl's sudden hostile tone.

"Yeah… yeah… compared to the pretty lady, you look like… like… a… a hussy!" Rena exclaimed with a childish stomp of a foot.

Hevn just blinked, confused by the girl's sudden odd behavior.

Ban turned around and looked at the petite brunette curiously. Suddenly he had a sneaky suspicion as to whom the girls were talking about.

"What does this pretty lady look like?" He suddenly asked, which caused both Rena and Natsumi to smile in delight.

"Oh! She's so pretty!"

"She's small but -"

"Had this presence -"

"She has short hair -"

"And really, really bright green eyes!"

"Jaiden?" Ban suddenly blurted out in surprise.

"Jai-chan?" Ginji suddenly chirped as he walked into the café, helping Paul with some deliveries that had arrived earlier.

"Oh! Wow! Even her name sounds so cool!" Natsumi gushed as she looked dreamily toward the heavens.

"I bet no one ever hurt her…" Rena whispered mostly to herself, but Ban heard nonetheless. He was, however, curious as to why his Schwesti would come to the Honky Tonk.

The male brunette knew that Jaiden had commented on a few occasions of wanting to check the café out but never seemed to have the time. _She must have after the bust, which would explain the pizza..._ The Jagan-wielder reasoned and then became immediately curious as to how the girls knew that he knew 'the pretty lady' as they called her. Ban knew that he would be teasing his Schwesti with that one for awhile.

"Did you meet Jai-chan?" Ginji suddenly asked the girls as he sat down next to his partner.

"Not face to face…" Natsumi blushed, "I was scared at first, especially when I saw her gun and then when I saw her badge!"

"A cop?" Hevn gasped in horror as she looked at the GetBackers.

For as long as Hevn had worked with the dynamic pair, the boys avoided any association with the police, save for Detective Yabukita. Mostly because some of the boys' jobs were not on the up an' up.

"She's cool." Ban replied with a dismissive wave before pulling out a brown cigarette from a black box.

"Trying a new brand?" Paul asked from behind the counter, which Ban only shrugged then turned his attention back to the busty blonde, who looked a bit pouty.

"So where's this client of yours?" Ban asked, wanting to shift focus off of his Schwesti.

Hevn crossed her arms and held her nose high in the air. She felt a bit hurt that the two brunette girls would prefer to talk about this mysterious Jaiden rather than talk to her about dressing up Ginji, which was their favorite past time.

"Emishi is bringing him here." Hevn pouted then smiled happily when she saw the brunette's brow twitch.

"Emishi-kun is coming?" Ginji cheered.

"Eep!" Natsumi squealed as she quickly disappeared into the back with Rena dutifully following her.

"Anou…" Ginji blinked curiously before turning to his lover, "I thought Natsumi-chan liked Emishi-kun…"

Paul just grinned while Ban leaned back to casually glance at Natsumi's frame through the swinging door. Hevn just giggled.

"Ban-chan?"

"She does…" Ban answered as he exhaled, which caused Ginji to smile, "She's just shy."

"Ah!"

"Now…" Ban drawled, "Why is that clown coming over?"

"Why!" A cheery voice boomed, revealing a raven-haired youth wearing a pair of sunglasses and an elderly gentleman standing behind them, "It almost sounds like you don't like me! And after all the fun times, we've had!"

"Emishi-kun!" Ginji cheered as he greeted the aspiring comedian, Haruki Emishi.

Emishi was a lanky male, who wore a pair of faded jeans and an over-sized red t-shirt. The raven-haired teen also wore a green hooded-wind breaker with the sleeves often pushed up. The so-called Senkutan no Joker, or the Fresh Blood Joker, had his hair up in its usually high pony-tail. And although the young man was smiling, Ban knew that the smile did not truly reach the brunette's turquoise eyes… save only when the Rouran survivor was with a certain brunette high school student, who was currently hiding in the back kitchen.

"You know as well as I do that I wouldn't mind seeing you dead." Ban replied honestly, which made his electric puppy pout and the old man nervous.

Emishi just laughed because it was true. A number of Infinity Fortress residents would love nothing more than to have the Jagan-wielder's head on a pike for taking their Lightening Emperor away. And although Ginji had left on his own accord, many in the lawless Fortress felt that it was the blue-eyed devil's fault.

"Ban-chan! That's mean!" Ginji pouted, which made the Witch King only shrug.

"So, what's the job?" Ban demanded as he looked at Hevn but kept an observing eye on the fidgeting old man.

"Ban!" Hevn muttered, "No need to be so rude!"

"Please, excuse Ban-chan, he hasn't had his second cup of coffee so he's just being a meanie." The blonde GetBacker assured the old man, who chuckled nervously.

"Well, if that's all. I gotta go!" Emishi stated as he rubbed the back of his head. "And again, sorry 'bout this, Pops, but Shido and me are already swamped, but don't worry these guys are good… just not as good as us!"

"What the hell?" Ban growled as he realized what was happening.

Ever since the IL case, Emishi and Shido had teamed up as a retrieval team, much like Ban and Ginji were. On a few occasions, the two rivaled teams would work together, or they would work against each other but rarely would they give each other work. Only if one team had too many cases… unfortunately, its was usually Shido and Emishi, who would be giving the GetBackers the odd jobs here and there, and that never settled well with the Serpent Bearer's pride. However, the brunette never said anything because he knew that the job would at least put food in Ginji's stomach. And that was all that mattered to the agitated quarter German.

"Later!" Emishi shouted and was about out the door when…

"**WAIT!**" Natsumi cried just as she ran out of the kitchen.

Ban blinked as he tried to figure out how the young girl managed to get around the counter to stand next to the brunette Rouran in a blink of an eye, with speeds rivaling his own. As the two brunettes stood next to each other, the others watched on with a mix of curiosity, interest and befuddlement…

"Uhm… I made this for you…" Natsumi blushed as she held out a medium sized bento box, wrapped in one of her handkerchief.

"Oh… uhm… thank you…" Emishi blushed as well as he accepted the high school student's homemade lunch, and before the Rouran could make a hasty retreat, he froze in place as he watched his sweet crush stand on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Have a good day!" Natsumi squeaked and then disappeared back into the kitchen.

As the petite brunette quickly disappeared, so did Emishi.

"Remind me to have a little talk with the bastard the next time I see him." Ban stated to which Paul only nodded before giving the slightly overprotective Serpent Bearer a fresh cup of coffee.

"Alright, Sir…" Ban began as he escorted his client to the GetBackers' office, the booth in the far back, "what can we do for you?"

"Ba~an-chan!" Ginji groaned as he rocked back and forth on the air condition unit on the rooftop of a building.

"Hm…" Ban grunted as he continued to observe his target through a pair of binoculars.

The old man, who hired them earlier that morning, was an old painter of moderate renown. And like most people who had fell into some hard times during the recession, he had to sell his own personal collection of paintings. He had instructed his manager to sell everything, save for one painting; however, the old man's manager sold the one painting and for quite a bit as well while skimming some off the top. But the old man did not care about the money. He only cared about the painting.

The painting was the first painting he had ever done, and it was of his first wife. _Sentimental ol' fool…_ Ban mentally muttered. Normally the brunette refused these types of gigs or at least be more wary of such jobs since the Thirteenth Sunflower case, but Ban himself did not sense any deceit from the old man. They took the case, and it did not take Ban long to hack into the manager's computer to find the painter's buyer. The buyer was some mid-level businessman for some company that the Serpent Bearer had never heard of.

"I'm bo~ored!" Ginji whined as he kicked his legs up and down.

Ban snorted but never wavered his eyes from his target. The mid-level businessman, or Mr. Push-Over as the brunette had dubbed him, was sitting in his office, doing paperwork that no less than six people had dropped off. Ban had a sneaky suspicion that Mr. Push-Over should be the one to assign others to do the paperwork and not the other way around. And his office was not much of an office, it was more like a closet with a window. And the only thing decorating the office was a painting… the painting.

Ban had to admit that the painting was actually pretty good. The woman in the painting was sitting on the ledge of a bathtub, a towel around her waist which was being held closed in front of her chest with one hand while the other was pouring some sort of liquid into the bath water. The woman's profile showed her youth and age at the same time; she held an air of noble humbleness. It made Ban slightly curious as to who the woman was. The brunette would not be surprised that if they ever meet, they would have gotten along nicely.

Suddenly his phone rang, breaking his mental wanderings. With one last look at the target, Ban answered his phone.

"Midou."

Hey Beni. Jai's familiar voice echoed in his ear.

Yo! Ban greeted, How's it goin'?

Same ol'. Same ol'. You?

Yeah, same here. Picked up an easy one this time around.

Should I call back?

Nah, just doing some recon. The brunette assured his Schwesti.

Will it take you long?

Nah, a day or two… you got something for us? Ban asked.

If you're interested. Jai offered as an out for the boys.

Sure. The brunette assured his Schwesti, Your office or mine?

You have an office? She lightly teased.

Yeah, the Honky Tonk… Ban then frowned, What were you doing there anyway?

He could feel his Schwesti arching a brow.

You're not the only boys I have to take care of.

Ban smiled lightly at her statement. It was true that the brunette could take care of himself and had been doing so since he was eight, but it was also nice to know that there was someone else that bothered. And as a DarkRiver and the only Lead of her Blood within the country, Jaiden took her position as Alpha very seriously… after all, one day she would inherit the title _Yehuatzinaquinaztlan, _She Who Is Aztlan… of course, secretly both Ban and she wished for that day to never come… an impractical and impossible wish, they knew, but they can still wish.

How about your office? Jai answered then suggested. That way you can introduce me to your friends.

They're not my friends. The Serpent Bearer replied.

Uh-hun… Sure, now let me talk to Puepchen. She ordered, causing Ban to pout a bit… not that he would admit it.

Should I be jealous? He teased.

Nah… prefer my men to be a bit rough around the edges.

I didn't need to know that… Ban mumbled as he ignored her dark chuckle.

"Hey Gin'…" Ban called as he tossed his phone to his waiting electric puppy.

Ginji gave his usual thousand watt smile as he easily caught the phone. The blonde knew that if he waited long enough then he would get to talk to Jai-chan. His 'neechan always called once a week, just to talk, and Ginji loved it, more so at the moment because then he would not be bored. He hated 'stake-outs' because that meant he had to sit still and wait. And the hyperactive blonde hated sitting still. So he happily talked on the phone with his second favorite person in the world before she had to go back to work but promised to see them for lunch, which made Ginji squeal in delight as he lunged onto Ban-chan's back.

"Whoa!" Ban grunted as he steady himself against the ledge, feeling his heart pounding in his chest, "Watch it, Baka! We almost fell."

However, droopy Ginji just giggled as he nuzzled his face into the crook of the brunette's neck.

"We're having lunch with Jai-chan!" The blonde cheered, causing Ban to smile and chuckle.

If just having lunch with Jai made his Sun this happy, the Jagan-wielder wondered how his beautiful blonde would feel if he met Mutti and Old Man Nate. The brunette made a mental note to talk to his Schwesti about it.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Einundzwanzigste Kapitel: Das Zeichen**_

Scowling the recently demoted office crumbled the official letter from his Disciplinary Board Hearing, and although the stupid chit, who was responsible for his disgrace, was a no-show, the committee still felt it was necessary to punish him! And to add insult to injury, they were awaiting orders to transfer him to another base!

The transfer was not too bad, in his opinion, because then he could leave this godless country filled with slanted-eyed Japs. However, he feared that they would send him to another godless country with the genetic purity of an ape…

He stormed into his kitchen and poured himself a drink. It was only 1300, but since he was relieved of duty until his transfer came through, he had nothing to do… and God had been silent to his prayers… he paused as he looked at his drink. Maybe he had not heard God's voice that night… perhaps it was because he had too much to drink… that night… and the other night…

He was still trying to get his mind around it… he knew that the stupid whore would give some testimony as to how he had traumatized the stupid bitch… it was not like he had never seen a pussy before… after all, in his mind, they were all the same… caverns of deceit, lies and diseases… they were only meant for one night's pleasure and then to be disposed of… he did the world a favor by destroying the damned bitch… he had followed the dumb whore to that stupid bar… a mockery of American culture… he should burn it to the ground… yeah, that was what he was going to do later… burn it the ground… drug them too so that they could not run… drugs… he would need more… he had not expected to use almost all of what he had purchased from the dealer… he had not expected the beastly slut to have such a high tolerance… what a disgrace that they would allow anyone to join… a whore and a junkie… it annoyed him that he had to wait… he followed the damned cunt down the alley… the alley was dark… it was perfect… they would never suspect it was him once he was done… but then… she fought back… she dared to fight back! And reveal her true demonic face! She was a demon! A servant of the Devil! … He almost faltered but… he knew immediately… he knew then that the minions of the devil were trying to destroy him!

His hand shook, causing the ice to rattle and startling him from his memories. It was then that he noticed a small box on his kitchen counter. Placing his drink down, he picked up the simple box up and opened it to reveal a simple gold cross in it.

_A gift for you, my Son._ The familiar voice stated, causing him to tremble as he dropped to his knees in reverence.

"My Lord!" He praised airily, "I had feared that you had forsaken me!"

_Foolish boy…_ The voice scowled, causing him to grovel lower onto the ground, _Did you think I have forgotten your favor? Are you still not here, where you can carry out my work unimpeded? Do you still not retain a rank that gives you access to the wicked ones? Do not be so ungrateful, child, lest I should decide to remove my benevolence upon you!_

"Forgive me!" He beseeched, "I am truly grateful! Grateful! I'll continue your work! I'll continue purging the wicked one from the Earth! I swear! I swear upon my honor and soul!"

_I know._ The voice cooed in pleasure.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

_Enough!_ The voice commanded, _The gift I just have bestowed upon you will help you find the Devil's minions. It will also protect you from their influence. It will empower you with the strength to destroy them!_

"Oh! Thank you! My Lord, you're truly merciful!" The man groveled and praised.

"I think you get off by his groveling." The young man commented as the look of disgust remained painted on his face.

"Perhaps." The older man stated as he watched with satisfaction at his groveling pawn.

"You know that thing will alert him of our own brethren as well as the Two-Skins." The young man reminded his senior.

"Of course."

This caused the young man to look at his leader in shock.

"But why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The young woman asked as she entered the chambers. The young man only glared, causing her to smile knowingly, "Anyone who allows a Two-Skin to live free deserves to be punished. Anyone who breaks away from the Covenant and is still permitted to live deserves death… the Council has grown soft over the years as has the Covenant… they both need to be purged of all weaknesses. Isn't that correct, milord?"

"You are very correct, my dear." The Lord replied.

"I see…" The young man replied, "I still believe we should have gone with someone with more strength…"

"No, he's perfect." The woman countered as her pretty face became contorted with an ugly smile. "His weakness makes him perfect to mold."

At this the young man grimaced as he realized what his female companion intended to do to her latest pet.

Walking down the aisle of produce, he stopped by the tomatoes and looked. He did not know why. He just did. He was originally heading to the Class Six, the base liquor store, when he had an overwhelming need to go to the commissary. To be honest, he had never been to the base grocery store. He had a housemaid, who did that for him. So why did he need to come here?

Slowly a hand reached up to the simple gold cross around his neck… was it a sign? Had his Almighty Lord guided him to the next dark minion? … _Of course, even they need to eat… prepare a meal of human flesh with… with something…_ He reasoned.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice called, causing him to snap around.

The young woman gasped in surprise by his sudden movements.

"Are you alright, sir?" She asked with a small frown on her face.

"Of course, I am!" He replied arrogantly, which caused the woman to wrinkle her nose at his rude behavior, but she said nothing.

Instead she reached for a clear plastic bag and began examining the tomatoes.

He just stared at her. The young woman was comely with her short brown hair tucked behind her ears, and her hazel-brown eyes critically examining each tomato. She had either a late shift or the day off since she was casually dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with Tinker Bell on it. Finally satisfied with her selection, the young woman closed her bag and began to walk away. And for a brief moment, she accidentally brushed against him.

He gave out a loud yelp as he felt a sharp, hot pain stab into his chest.

"What's your problem, jerk?" The young woman snapped, but walked away, not really caring about the rude man's issues.

He reached for his cross. Immediately he let go of the metal medallion as he felt it burn his hand. He looked at his hand as slow realization came upon him. That woman was one of them! The sign of his Lord would burn with his righteous fury when one was near! That woman was one of them! She had to be eliminated, purified!

Looking up, he almost lost sight of her as she went down another aisle. Quickly he followed, staying far away that neither she would see him nor that his cross would burn…

Pulling up to the driveway of the apartment complex, he parked his car and watched as she parked her own car and began unloading her groceries. Quietly he walked closer to the decorative fence and watched as she climbed the three flights of stairs. For a moment, he panicked, thinking that he would lose sight of her once she reached the top. But immediately he smiled when he saw her open her door… instead of the door swinging inward, it swung outward… backwards just like the rest of the country… revealing her apartment number.

4302

He smiled again then returned to his car.

_Tonight…_

"Ms. Pierce?" A middle-aged man called as he knocked on the door to apartment 4302.

But he received no answer.

"Knock again." Instructed another man with a frown on his face. He wore the traditional uniform of a military soldier, and normally he would have a casual smile upon his face. But today, his handsome face was marred by a frown.

One of his troops had failed to report to duty, which was odd for his troop. Staff Sergeant Lezlie Pierce was a stickler for punctuality. Hell, there have been times when she would scowl _him_ for being late.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant, but she's not answering." The apartment manager said.

Master Sergeant Won frowned. This was not like his troop, and then there was that smell… it was faint, but he could still smell the rich odor of copper.

"Open it." MSgt Won ordered.

The manager frowned but obeyed.

The door opened, and the thick scent of copper attacked them. The manager reeled back at the smell while MSgt Won immediately closed the door. But it was too late… the smell was already in his nose and on his taste buds. Leaning against the door, and with a shaky hand, Won pulled out his cellphone and dialed.

"This is MSgt William Won." He said, not giving the desk officer a chance to speak, "I need units to Coconut Grove Apartment Complex. Apartment 4302... There's been… a… a murder…"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Zweiundzwanzigste Kapitel: An zweite Stelle Schlag**_

_**April 30**__**th**__** Early to Mid Morning**_

_**Previously on GetBackers, on Ban's 19**__**th**__** birthday, he received a care package from someone from his past that he had believed to be lost to him. Through Ginji's love and support, the Serpent Bearer was once more reunited with the one person he calls family, Captain Jaiden DarkRiver. However, lurking in the shadows and darkness, enemies of the Witch King make their move against the newly reunited family…**_

"No matter, where we go… there are people who just hate us…" Grumbled a technician as she took photographs of SSgt Lezlie Pierce's bloodstained walls, catching the attention of the lead investigator.

"Is there a problem, Sergeant?" A calm and commanding voice asked, startling the middle-age Sergeant into almost dropping her camera.

"Captain DarkRiver," The technician respectfully acknowledged, "I didn't see you."

Jaiden gave the technician the barest of nod before turning her attention back to the crime scene around her; ignoring the Sergeant's assumption of the crime scene. Her expression remained neutral as she read the anti-American sentiments painted on the walls.

"Where's Major Spotts?" Was all the young Captain asked.

"In the bedroom, Ma'am." The Sergeant quickly answered while she returned to her work.

Without a second word, Jaiden walked down the main hallway, which lead to the master bedroom. She stood for a moment at the threshold to observe the carnage that was once a beautiful sanctuary. Along the wall to DarkRiver's left was a dark mahogany dresser with its drawers opened and ransacked; in attempts to make it appear as if it was a robbery - casting more assumptions to hide the truth of the crime. The vanity mirror was shattered with blood smear at the center. Immediately the broken mirror told the Captain that Sgt Pierce fought against her attacker. Across the dresser and in front of Jaiden was a king-sized bed, made out of the same dark wood as the dresser.

Surrounding the large bed was the Medical Examiner, Major Casey Spotts and his assistant, Second Lieutenant John Baza. Maj. Spotts was a homely looking Pys Delta with his usually curly blonde hair cropped short in not only for military regulation but to also avoid the afro-effect that Japan's humidity had on Maj. Spotts' hair. Only briefly did the thirty-year old's blue-green eyes locked gaze with Jaiden's own jadeite green gems before he returned his attention to his patient. While Lt. Baza was professional in his duties in the crime scene, the Captain could easily see the young Hawaiian's usually dark complexion turn several shades lighter.

"Alright, John, go ahead and get the gurney." Spotts stated as he removed his surgical gloves and thrown them into a garbage bag that the Examiner had brought with him.

"Captain." The young Lieutenant greeted before quickly disappearing out of the apartment.

"Baza." Jaiden acknowledged as the young man quickly left the bedroom. She followed the Lieutenant's foot-path into the bedroom, avoiding further contamination, and stood on the other side of the bed.

"DarkRiver."

"Spotts." The two members of the 13th SAF greeted one another then had a moment of silence for a fallen member of their Command.

"Casey…" Jai quietly called, knowing that the ME would understand what she wanted.

Yokota Air Base had several ME stationed for the entire Pacific Command to investigate any and all deaths of US servicemen and -women. Major Casey Spotts, however, was the only ME within the Command to investigate the death of any members of the 13th SAF.

"I can't tell you the cause of death until I get her back to Autopsy." Casey replied, "But I can tell you the time of death…"

"When?"

"I estimate TOD at about 18 hours ago."

Jaiden looked at her watch and quickly calculated that Sgt Pierce was murdered sometime between 8 and 9 the night before. She automatically wrote down the time in her little notebook.

"Jaiden," Casey called, causing the Captain look up, "I've never seen anything like this… not even in the history books… are you certain that this is the work of the Covenant?"

Jaiden tucked her notebook away. Licking her lips as she looked around her, finding more anti-American sentiments painted on the walls. At first glance, this heinous murder looked to be the work of one of the few anti-American groups in the country, but this was a murder, a horrific one. Even with the most violent groups in Japan, the anti-American groups tried to avoid loss of life when they voice their protest against Americans in their country. And then the opinions themselves… to use blood to write these feelings and thoughts was too perverse for a reserved culture like the Japanese… and the words themselves…

In every language Jaiden had ever encountered, the language would usually be divided into two genders; masculine and feminine. The Japanese language was no different. In fact, the Japanese language went even further than just gendering nouns. Their entire language was gendered. The language of the Japanese men were stronger in sound then the women's; however, to the untrained ear, there was no difference. Even the written words reflected the language's gendering.

"Jaiden?"

"Hm…" The DarkRiver murmured as she looked at the words painted on the walls, wondering if there was any ridge detail that they can use.

"Are you certain that the Covenant is involved?" Spotts asked again.

"This is not the work of the Covenant…"

"But?" The ME asked when he heard the unspoken tone.

"But they're involved somehow… just don't know how yet." She said while she looked at one anti-American sentiments.

"How can you be certain?" Casey questioned as he looked at the sentiments, "_'Leave American Dogs!'_ and _'Death to the American imperialists!'_ Those don't sound like the work of the Covenant."

"Nor are they the words of the anti-American groups." Jaiden shot back then narrowed her eyes, "This bastard hates women…"

"What?" Spotts looked at her curiously, "How do you know that?"

"He's using the feminine form of 'American'." Jaiden explained then began to leave when she noticed Lt. Baza and the earlier technician waiting at the doorway. "Call me when you have something."

Major Spotts just frowned as he watched the Captain leave then he looked down at his patient. He knew that this killer, whoever he was, was not going to stop and that his killings would only get worse.

Jaiden walked down the stairs of the apartment complexion and went straight toward her two subordinates.

Carl stood guarding their vehicle while Mason, ashen-face, was curled in the backseat.

"How is he?" She asked the Texan as she looked over her sleeping Pys.

When they had arrived to the scene nearly half an hour earlier, Davidson went immediately to the Crime Scene Investigators to question them about the scene. DarkRiver and Mason were about to head up to the apartment when Mason suddenly collapsed, startling both the Captain and the First Lieutenant. The pair had one of the Emergency Medical Technicians give their barely conscious friend pure oxygen to help him clear his senses and relax his tense frame, enabling the New Orleanian to re-establish his mental shields, before moving him into their car.

"He was able to kill a smoke before going down." Davidson replied quietly, "Before he went down, Remy told me what he picked up."

"Terror, fear…" Jaiden remarked to which Carl nodded in agreement. "Did he pick up something on the perp?"

"No," The Texan answered with a frown, "That's not right."

"Carl?" She arched a brow as she looked at the Lieutenant.

"He _**always**_ pick something up on the perp, whether the SOB is calm, scared, excited… just something…" Davidson stated, "How about you, Captain?"

Her jadeite green gems narrowed.

"Someone wants us to think it's an anti-American group." She replied, "Whoever this guy is… he has a hatred toward women…"

"Women in general or American women?" The Texan asked.

"It's looking like American women." She stated then sighed as she climbed into the dark Sedan, "Let's head back and go over the notes."

" 'Kay… let's hope that Mas' feels better as we leave."

"Casey?" Jaiden called into the darken office attached to the morgue.

"Hm…" A voice murmured from a dark corner of the office.

Jai quickly and easily navigated through the pitch black to a desk in the middle of the room. She flipped the desk lamp, throwing the office into a gentle glow. The young Captain heard a faint grunt from the couch in the still dark corner. As she approached the black leather furniture, her jadeite green orbs noted a figure laying in the middle with his arms over his face.

"Casey." She lowered her voice to a whisper as she knelt before the troubled Major.

A single blue-green orb peered from beneath the arm. Spotts immediately recognized the young Captain and was about to sit up when the young DarkRiver gently pushed him back onto the couch. Instantly the Major grab hold of the Captain's tiny hand and let out a deep sigh of relief. Jai did not move nor said a word as she watched the Pys slowly regain his composure, using her as his center.

This was not the first time that she was used as a center, an anchor, for a troubled Pys nor would it be the last. While a Pys suffered from the chaos of their emotions, which acted as fuel to a Pys' ability, a Shifter would act as a focal point for a Pys to concentrate on. Which was a bit ironic since a Shifter was just as equally as emotional as a Pys; however, the major difference would be that a Shifter did not shy away from their emotions but embraced them. It was a theory that most seem to have accepted. But whatever the case may be, it was a strange phenomenon that scientists have yet to fully explain, but Command took advantage of. Command always paired a Pys and a Shifter together, hoping that partnering the two would prevent many Pys from suffering Black-Outs and White-Outs that have crippling effect on a Pys.

"Sorry…" Spotts mumbled as he finally released his hold of the Captain's hand.

"Keine Sorge." She replied.

"How's Lt. Mason?" As also a Pys Delta, Major Spotts could easily guess that the Cajun Lieutenant had suffered the same effect as he did, perhaps even worse since the New Orleanian was a Charlie level Pys.

"He's sleeping off the Echo. Davidson's with him." She explained.

An Echo was a psychic impression that all living things leave behind on an object or even in a place. Sometimes these Echoes were weak, a simple sense of an emotion - a chill or an unease - that often disappeared like a wisp of smoke over time. Sometime they were powerful, leaving behind ghostly impressions to haunt for generations - the origins of ghosts and phantoms. Every Pys can sense and feel these Echoes, but it depended on a Pys' level to which degree that the Pys would feel them.

"Where's Baza?" Jaiden then asked since she did not see the young Lieutenant.

Although John Baza was a member of the 13th SAF, the Hawaiian was a special type of member of the Special Armed Forces. Lt. Baza was a shiftless Shifter. The young man's parents were Shifters while he himself did not possess the ability to shift into his second skin. Baza, although did not have a second skin, did possess heightened senses and a Shifter's immunity to a Pys Alpha's magik.

"I sent him upstairs to Trace." Major Spotts explained, defending his young Shifter subordinate. "And don't give me that look, Captain. The Echo wasn't that bad minutes ago."

The DarkRiver Alpha frowned before rolling her eyes.

"And you accuse us Shifters of being pigheaded."

"I don't think it's just a Shifter or a Pys thing." Casey replied, "Besides… I was also dealing with a migraine earlier… echoes and migraines don't mix."

"If you say so."

"Yeah, I do." The Major retorted then slowly sat up and pushed himself to his feet.

Jaiden stood up as well and followed the ME to his desk.

"Here." The Nevadan stated as he held out a thin manila folder, "COD was exsanguination. Multiple stab wounds to the back… you're looking for a six-inch blade with an at least one-inch serrated edge."

Jaiden was quiet. She listened to the Examiner as she read his report. She looked up as she also took a deep breath to calm herself.

"As you read," Spotts continued, "the mutilation was ante-mortem, and the suspect concentrated on her… on her genitals."

"Confirms his hatred toward women." Jaiden said more to herself than to Casey.

"There's more."

Jadeite green gems looked up, peering into tired blue-green orbs.

"She had elevated levels of HgC."

"She was pregnant." The Captain stated rather than questioned, "Shit… how far along?"

"I don't know."

"What?" Confusion colored the DarkRiver's face.

"Her uterus… was removed."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Drei undzwanzigste Kapitel: Der Tiermeister und die Zweihaut**_

_**April 30**__**th**__** Early to Mid Morning**_

*Jingle. Jingle*

"Well, this is a surprise." Paul cheered as he greeted his latest customer, "Shido-kun, what can I do for you?"

The young Beast Master gave the little café a quick look around and was surprised to see the usually empty café was moderately crowded. However, instead of the usual crowd of local businessmen and women, the wild-haired brunette could only hear the hard language of foreigners. He immediately tensed when he realized that the patrons were Americans! The door chime rang a second time, and Shido felt his back muscles tighten as someone approached from behind. Suddenly the former Volt Emperor jumped when he felt a sharp shock course through him. He felt the Beasts Within raising to the surface in recognition of another… another who possessed Beasts Within, but that was impossible since he was the last Beast Master Mariudo. Turning around to see the source of the shock, the brunette was surprised to see a red-haired American staring at him with wide blue eyes. Shido just stared at the American, who mumbled a quick apology before being dragged off by his companion further into the café.

"Shido-kun?" Paul called when the auburn-haired café owner noticed his young friend's startled expression.

_That redhead feels like Her…_ The Beast Master thought as he slowly walked over to the café counter, keeping an eye on the red-haired American and the others.

A few of the other Americans looked up and looked at the brunette just as warily he did them.

Shido took a deep calming breath before stretching out his senses, bringing forth more of the Beasts Within. Immediately the café became quiet as a small dozen of pair of eyes looked at the wild-haired Japanese. The younger Americans looked at the brunette nervously while the older ones looked at him in a mix of surprise and curiosity. Even Shido himself felt a mix of surprise and curiosity for the dozen or so persons looking at him held the same wild presence as his Alpha although not as prominent as Her's, meaning that none of them were Alphas.

"When did they start showing up?" Shido asked as he turned to look at Paul.

Paul arched a brow as he noticed that the Beast Master blatantly turning his back to the occupants of the café. The ex-detective did not know what to make of the behavior. By showing his back to a possible threat meant that the Beast Master either believed these Americans were not a threat or that they were no match for him.

"About a couple weeks ago." Paul said with a frown, "In fact… just a couple days after Kazuki-kun had that meeting with Ban's policewoman friend."

Shido looked surprised then thoughtful. _Of course,_ the brunette thought,_ if she thinks this place is safe then the others would come…_

"Wait… Kazuki had a meeting with Her?" Shido asked in surprise.

"Her?" Paul replied back, surprised that the former Volt's leader would know of this mysterious woman.

"Captain DarkRiver," The brunette said then waved his hand toward the crowd, who became quiet once again when they heard the Captain's name being mentioned, "their Lead… and… mine."

Paul's brows rose high into his hairline. He barely heard the young man's gentle whisper, and he was mystified at how this strong-willed Master of the Beasts could submit to anyone, let alone to an American woman.

"She must be some woman." The former detective muttered more to himself than to his young friend.

Shido just shrugged.

"So why would Kazuki meet with Captain DarkRiver?" The brunette asked to which Paul shrugged.

"I don't know." The auburn-haired café owner answered, "It was Natsumi-chan, who told me that the young woman was police because she saw the badge."

The Beast Master took a sip of his drink while observing the ex-detective.

"And you don't know why Kazuki would meet Her?" He questioned again.

"You could ask me," A familiar commanding voice purred, "rather than interrogating him."

Shido snapped around in surprise before instinctively lowering his eyes while Paul's eyes grew wide behind his dark-tinted shades. Standing in front of them was Captain Jaiden DarkRiver, and accompanying the mysterious American was her two men that the wild-haired brunette remembered meeting. The big blonde, who man-handled the Strings Master that night, acknowledged the brunette with a nod before heading over to one of the empty tables. The quiet dark-skinned man gave the brunette a curious glance as he followed his companion and motioned for Rena-chan over. Shido arched a brow when he noticed at how the young girl was staring at the petite American with pure admiration.

Jadeite green orbs followed the Beast Master's gaze, locking gaze with the short-haired girl and smiling at her.

"Eep!" She squeaked as she quickly went to the Captain's men and took their order.

Jaiden approached the counter and seated herself next to the young Native.

"Coffee, please." The Captain ordered.

Shido returned to his seat, observing the well-dressed woman.

"Are you going to ask me, Pup?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Why did you meet with Kazuki?"

"I required his assistance." She answered.

"You didn't ask Midou?"

Jaiden gave the young man a feral smirk.

"You and Fuuchouin-san are asking me the same thing." She calmly stated, "Are you both _that_ curious about my relationship to Beni?"

Shido blushed.

"Ginji likes Midou… likes him a lot… I don't know why, and we're worried that Midou would hurt him…" He trailed off when he noticed his Lead's smile. It was one of those _'I know something that you don't, but I'm not going to tell you' _smile.

"He is mein Bruederlein."

The brunette frowned at the German word, but he knew that the American did it on purpose.

"Did Kazuki help you?" The Beast Master asked, mentally accepting the unspoken challenge that the jadeite green eyed woman had presented.

She had told Shido what her and Midou's relationship was in that one German word. It was just up to him to decipher it.

"Yes." She said then sighed as she looked at the café owner, "Fuuchouin-san hasn't been by, I assume."

"No." Paul answered.

Jaiden nodded her head to a silent understanding before leveling a pointed look on the young wolf.

Shido sat up straight up as he waited for his Lead to ask her question.

"Fuyuki-san, who was Fuuchouin's teacher?"

"Teacher?" Shido blinked, "I don't know."

"Not his martial arts teacher," She clarified, "His teacher in magic, the Witch's Way."

The brunette immediately frowned. He was aware that his two friends from the Infinity Fortress had dabbled in Witch Magic during the Divine Design case. However, he was under the impression that they had stopped. He knew for certain that Ginji had, especially since Midou had practically ordered the blonde to stop.

"I didn't know that Kazuki was still dabbling in Witch Magic." The Beast Master explained, "But I do know who could be his teacher."

"Who?"

"Maria Nachos."

"It's amazing at how quickly Fortune Teller Row was rebuilt after the fire." The blonde American mumbled in Japanese as he and his dark-skinned companion followed the Fuyuki heir and the Captain.

Shido glanced over his shoulder at the blonde, who was looking at every shanty shop in child-like wonder while the dark-skinned American looked unimpressed.

"But I have to say Voodoo Alley is _way_ cooler than this place." The Texan declared.

Shido arched a brow then looked at his Lead, who just looked about her, keeping an eye out for any possible threat.

"Voodoo Alley?" Shido whispered to his Lead.

"It's similar to this place but is also a mix of witches, voodoo and shamans." Jaiden casually explained.

"C'mon Mas'!" The blonde shouted in his heavy accented English as he proceeded to drag his quiet and annoyed companion to a nearby shop, "I wanna see if they have any good luck charms!"

"You would have better selection at a temple." The dark American quietly mumbled in perfect Japanese, surprising the young Beast Master.

"It's often easier to gather information when people don't suspect you can speak their language." Jaiden said as an explanation.

To this even Shido nodded as he understood that people tended to speak more freely if they believed that one did not understand the language. The brunette even fell for it.

"Come, Fuyuki-san, show me Maria's shop." The petite woman commanded.

"This way." The brunette answered as he led her down a series of alleyways.

The pair walked in silence with only a few moments where they paused. While Jaiden casually glanced at the trinkets that the local street vendors tried to get her to buy, her wild-haired guide would step back into the shadows. From the corner of her jadeite green orbs, the Captain noticed the Fuyuki heir would just stand there with a rodent on his shoulder. Once the furry little creature had scurried away, the brunette would return to her Lead's side.

"Maria's shop is just around the corner." Shido said as he eyed a piece of jewelry warily. The small hairs at the back of his neck rose as he felt a chill course through him.

"For someone who hasn't met her, you seem to know her location?" Jaiden questioned as she too eyed the piece of jewelry, ignoring the faint blush kissing the Beast Master's face.

"I have not mislead you, DarkRiver-san." The brunette said, "I truly haven't met Maria personally, but I have… friends… who have been to her shop."

At the questioning tone on the word 'friends', Jai arched an elegant brow.

"_Friends?_" She purred, "Most people wouldn't call rats _friends_."

The young Fuyuki just shrugged as he slowly inched away from the jewelry stand, beginning to feel the strange chill from every piece of jewelry starting to seep into his bones.

"Hello…" A gravel-rough voice spoke up, startling Shido as he snapped around and glared at the hunched ancient man, blocking the young man's escape, "looking for a present? For a pretty girl? I have many _charms_."

The Beast Master sneered at the old vender before stepping around him; however, he kept blocking the former Volt Emperor's path.

"Let me pass, old man." Shido lowly growled.

"Come. Come." The withered creature pressured with a manic glint in his milky brown orbs, "I have even charms for _you_. Charms for strength. Charms for power…"

The brunette shuddered as he felt the ancient vendor leering at him.

"You have exactly 3 seconds to leave this shop, warlock." A dark voice growled from behind the Fuyuki heir, causing him to look over his shoulder to his Lead who was still looking at the piece of jewelry from earlier.

The little trinket was nothing extraordinary. The metal was newly forged since it glittered brightly under the poor lighting around the shop. The piece had four circles connected to one another by a thin wire, and in each circle was an 'X' with one of those 'X' having two glass beads on it. All-in-all, the jewelry was really nothing, but there was something about it that set the Beast Master on edge.

The old man then glared at the petite Captain.

"This is my shop, woman!" He snapped but immediately paled when Jaiden turned and leveled a dark glower upon the withered creature.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Jadeite green orbs glowed brightly as the DarkRiver warrior stalked her prey. "Your stench lay heavily in the air."

The vendor took a step back. His milky brown eyes looked fleetingly for perhaps either an escape-route or even an ally.

Shido stepped aside as his Lead stalked pass him. He shivered as he felt a dark and wild ma'ai wash over him, reminding him of the untamed lands of the Mariudo people.

"Your stench and the stench of … death." Jaiden growled.

Suddenly the young Beast Master's dark orbs grew wide as he noticed faint rosettes sprinkling his Lead's flesh.

"T-Two-Skin!" The withered vendor stuttered.

"Congratulations," Jaiden purred, baring her elongated canines, "warlock, you guessed correctly."

In a blink of an eye, the DarkRiver's slender arm snapped forward with her clawed hand wrapped around the ancient man's neck.

"You have only one option in saving your own miserable hide and that is to tell me who sold you the bones."

"Bones?" The Fuyuki heir whispered but was ignored.

"B-bones? What bones?" Milky brown eyes widened in fear as he began gasping for air.

"Don't play stupid with me!" She viciously growled, drawing a bright shade of blood-red from the shriveled creature's flesh. "The bones of the Lakota! Who sold you her bones!"

"There's no bones! No bones!" The old man shrieked then without warning the withered vendor threw a handful of powder into a pair of glowing jadeite green eyes.

"AAH!" Jaiden gasped, releasing her prey, "Fucker!"

"DarkRiver-san!" Shido called as he rushed to her side. He was about to give chase when the ancient man ran away with speed and agility belying his age.

"Leave him." The American Captain growled as she rubbed her eyes free of the powder. "Fucking bastard."

"DarkRiver-san?" The brunette asked, concerned as to why the usually calm and collected woman was acting so savagely.

Her red eyes sneered at the jewelry within the shop as she pulled her cell-phone out and was immediately talking on it.

"Mason!" She ordered, "You and Davidson come to the _Mystic Palm_. I won't everything bagged, tagged and photographed then I want the place purged!"

The Fuyuki heir frowned, feeling uncomfortably at the thought of the Americans storming this merchant's store. However, he was also concerned that another had his Beast Mimicry ability, a non-Mariudo. Feeling eyes on his person, the Beast Master immediately noticed the faint rosettes no longer sprinkled against his Lead's flesh as she looked at him thoughtfully.

"You feel it." She stated rather than asked.

Shido was silent, instinctively understanding that the green-eyed feral was referring to the strange chill coursing through him.

"The chill." The brunette admitted.

She let out a heavy sigh as her eyes gazed upon the trinkets with pained sorrow.

"You're not like me." Jaiden stated again rather than asked, "And yet you are… it's why you can feel it… you can feel the cries."

"Cries?"

"Yes, you can feel the cries in your bones and soul of a Kin in pain and agony."

Dark eyes grew wide.

"Kin?"

"They call us _Two-Skins_ for a reason, Fuyuki-san." Jaiden patiently whispered, "We are Shapeshifters."

The Beast Master stood there in shock before a wave of reverence coursed through him. A shape shifter! A human with a _true_ connection with the animal kingdom! A human who not only shared an affinity with their inner beast but could also become _that_ animal rather than just mimic the animal's ability. Such an ability was coveted even among the Mariudo clans. Suddenly color drained from the brunette's tan complexion as he began to understand what was happening.

"Oh kami!" Shido whimpered as he rushed away from the vendor stand.

Jaiden remained still with her eyes closed. _Soon, Airman Hall, you'll return home and bet at peace._ The DarkRiver mentally prayed, _And soon, I'll have avenged your's and Sgt Pierce's death._

Turning sharply on the ball of her feet, the petite American too left the stand.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Vierundzwanzigste Kapitel: Dame DarkRiver und Maria die Totenglocke**_

_**April 30**__**th**__** Mid Morning to Late Evening**_

*Clank. Clank*

"Buenos Diaz!" Happily chirped a young woman with exotic features. Her grey eyes grew wide when she spotted the young man, who entered her shop. "Why, Fuyuki-san! I'm honored to see you in my shop!"

Shido leveled a dark glower on the witch with a low growl of warning, startling the buxom female to stop her approach. She tilted her head to the side, causing her long, thick and wavy black hair to cascade over her shoulder. Her fringe was kept back by a bright red bandana. A frown marred her youthful face She placed a hand on her hip and wagged a finger at the young Beast Master.

"Fuyuki-san! How dare you growl at me!" She lightly chided.

The Fuyuki heir suddenly lunged at the Gypsy-Spaniard, Gitanos, who effortlessly leapt away from the enraged youth.

"You had me give my Mate a tainted charm!" The brunette growled as the Wolf Within came to the surface, "Tell me, she-demon, which Kin did you killed and raped of their peace?"

"Wh-what?" The young woman gasped in an odd mix of horror and confusion.

She was horrified that the wild-Native knew about one of many dark aspects of witches and yet she was confused as to why he would believe that _she_ would break Edict. No, never mind that the young martial artist master knew nothing about the Edict.

An Edict was a law that the Witch Queen had set down and was supported and enforced by the Covenant.

This particular Edict was set forth after the young woman was given custody of her Mistress' grandson over eleven years ago. Her Mistress, the Witch Queen, had decreed that the Covenant would cease their hunting of the Two-Skins for the use of their bodies in a witch's magik.

A Two-Skin had a natural immunity against a witch's magik and yet their bodies were also saturated in magik. It was because of this saturation that the Covenant would hunt the Two-Skins for their flesh and blood and bones to increase the potency of a witch's potions, talismans and other such things.

"Stand down, Fuyuki!" A cool voice commanded, surprising the witch that the Beast Master would obey.

She snapped around and let loose a strangled cry of surprise.

"YOU!" She gasped.

"DarkRiver-san!" Shido growled, "She's a witch! She has killed our Kin!"

"She may be a witch," Jaiden purred as she stalked toward the Spaniard, "but she hasn't killed our Kin."

"How do you know that?" He demanded.

"Because Ban hasn't killed her." The Captain answered with a dark smirk, revealing a fang. "Hello Maria."

Maria Nachos stumbled away from the petite woman, her hidden scar tinged in forgotten pain.

"I should have realized it was you when Fuyuki-san said that a Maria Nachos was Fuuchouin-san's sensei… Maria the Death Knell." The DarkRiver Alpha casually stated as she not-so-subtly brushed pass the nearly century old Hag.

Shido immediately came to his Lead's side, still glowering murderously at the ancient witch.

"What are you doing here?" Maria questioned, remembering that her Mistress had feared the girl's Sire.

"I followed my father's footsteps, crone." Jadeite green orbs stared down the shriveled, white-haired witch.

Maria's magik concealed the ancient Hag's true age and appearance under the guise of a beautiful, young woman. But Jaiden's own gems saw the truth beneath the 'smoke-an-mirrors'.

"I didn't mean that!" The witch snapped.

"You didn't?" The American retorted as she sat down in the only chair in the shop. Clearly it was Maria's chair.

"What do you want with me?" Maria demanded, "If Ban finds out about this, he'll kill me… just to protect you!"

The Gitanos' sneer revealed her true opinion of the young woman.

Shido suddenly blinked as he looked at his Lead. He knew that Midou cared about the petite American, but the Beast Master had no idea that the Serpent Bearer would kill his own brethren to protect this one woman.

"Then you must take care that Ban doesn't find out." Was all the response that Jaiden gave then glanced over toward her young guide, "Fuyuki-san, I thank you for leading me here. Maria and I have much to discuss. Please, wait for me outside."

"You sure?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable leaving her in the witch's liar and yet knew that his Lead could handle the century old crone.

DarkRiver lightly smiled at the young man, understanding his hesitation.

"Even without my relationship to Beni, Maria would not harm me… not unless she wants to incite the Beast Courts into a war that the Covenant has no chance of winning… isn't that correct, crone."

The Fuyuki heir looked up to see the Spaniard giving his Lead an expression stating how much she hated the American because the petite Captain had spoken the truth.

"I'll be right outside." The Beast Master stated then he left.

A thick silence fell over the shop.

"Well, DarkRiver," Maria demanded as she crossed her arms beneath her massive bosom, "why have you sought me out?"

"We both have the same goal, Death Knell."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we both desire to protect Ban." Jaiden stated, "Of course, for different reasons… me because he is mein Bruederlein… you because he is the Witch King, your Liege."

Maria lifted her nose high but did not bother to agree or disagree.

"Fine. We will not speak of this beyond these walls." The Gypsy agreed.

The Captain nodded her head in agreement.

"I need to know which Covenant Clans have settled into this country."

The nearly century old witch blinked in confusion.

"There are no Clans here." She answered, "It's the reasons why I brought Ban-chan to Japan."

Another wave of silence fell over the shop before Maria gathered her courage for her next question.

"Why do you want to know? And how did Fuyuki-san know about…" The ancient hag trailed off, but both women knew what the Hag was referring to.

"Fuyuki-san may not be a Two-Skin, but he does share our kinship." Jaiden calmly stated, not bothering to explain any further.

Of course, there was no need for it. Maria knew and understood. The young Beast Master would be able to sense the presence of a Two-Skin, alive or… Nachos mentally shuddered. The Fuyuki heir must have walked pass a vendor, who ignored the Queen's Edict and created a Dark Taint, magik created from the remains of a Two-Skin. The old crone then easily forgave the youth for his transgression. After all, the young brunette was a very passionate person and easily allowed his inner beasts to rule him, just like the Two-Skins. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes on the poised American.

"You attacked Black Alley!" The witch accused.

The DarkRiver Alpha just smirked.

"Prove it, crone." Jadeite green gems challenged, causing the Spaniard's illusions to flicker in her anger.

"You dare come here and demand to know which Clans are here when you attacked my own Kin! Ban's Kin!" Maria shouted.

In a blink of an eye, Maria found herself sprawled on the ground, struggling to breath against the added weight of a _Oncoman, _an Onca Shifter who shifted between their full beast skin and their human skin, on top of her.

"I. Am. Ban's. Kin. Hexe!" Jaiden growled as more and more of her second skin accented her already exotic features, "Vergess da nicht!"

The crone weakly nodded her head.

"And besides, Hag, _we_ did not strike first." The beautiful _Oncoman_ purred, "The blood of two… no, three… of mine already stain you and yours… who do you think Fuyuki-san sensed at the vendor stand? … a _Garou_… and now… your kind knows no depravity…" The _Oncoman_ growled while tightening her clawed hold around the Gypsy's throat, "… you kill all in the name of purity… you even kill younglings… unborn younglings… and dare you call us _animals_?"

Maria's eyes grew wide at the DarkRivers' accusations and completely blanched. Someone had dared violated the Witch Queen's Geas, a taboo which contains magical consequence to those who would break it.

"I swear, Lady DarkRiver, I have no knowledge of the Geas-Breaker!" The Gitanos beseeched.

Jaiden just looked upon her prey, unimpressed by the Hag's pleas,

"Then I suggest that you find out about this Geas-Breaker, crone." The Captain purred as she slowly stood to her feet and began to walk out of Maria's shop, not caring whether or not if the ancient witch had moved from her position.

The American took a step out of the door and took a deep breath, ignoring the set of eyes on her person. Slowly with each exhale, the young woman could feel herself calm down. Mentally she was angry with herself for losing her temper on the ancient Hag. Jaiden truly had no real quarrel against witches. It was the Covenant that was her enemy, and it angered her that she was powerless against them until they strike again. And when they do strike, she would lose another personnel. This part of any investigation was what she hated the most… the helpless waiting for her suspect to make the next move.

"DarkRiver-san?" The young brunette's voice broke through her thoughts, opening jadeite green gems to peer into concern dark orbs.

"I am well, Fuyuki-san."

"Shido." The Beast Master corrected, causing Jaiden to lightly smile.

"Jaiden."

Shido blinked then bowed his head in understanding. He quickly followed after the petite woman, who began walking toward the direction of the vendor stand from earlier. The Fuyuki heir just quietly followed before a comfortable silence fell over them. Soon the vendor stand came into view, and the brunette spotted the Captain's two men directing other Americans around the stand. The young man could see the Americans' pale and tense frames as they swiftly obeyed the dark-skin and the blonde.

"Why don't you ask Midou to investigate any witch involvement?" The Fuyuki finally asked as he stood next to his petite Alpha.

"Because I don't want him involved." Jaiden explained, "He is a DarkRiver first and foremost…"

"Shouldn't that be reason enough to get him involved?"

"Under normal situations, I would have him involved," she sighed, "but this isn't normal circumstances."

The brunette frowned.

"Why? According to Kazuki, Midou is a witch."

Jaiden gave the young man a guarded look from the corner of her eye.

"How much of the witch's world do you know?"

"Not much," Shido shrugged, "just what Kazuki told me… Maria and Midou are witches, and that there's a Witch Queen."

"Then you know nothing." The DarkRiver plainly stated. The Beast Master took no offense by the statement. It was the truth. "Let's go back to the Honky Tonk."

"And your men?"

"Davidson will ground Mason…" The Captain gave a mirthless snort, "He's better choice than I at the moment… my second skin is too close to the surface."

"Hello, Little One." Jaiden smiled at the young short-haired brunette, who greeted her and the Beast Master at the door.

"H-Hello." She stuttered with a little blush on her cheeks.

"What's your name?"

"R-Rena, Ms. Jaiden." Rena answered, causing the DarkRiver to chuckle.

"Please, call me Jai." The American kindly said, "Shido and I will take that booth." She pointed to a secluded booth in the back of the café. "Would you please bring two cups of coffee."

"Hai, Ms. Jai!" The young girl chirped and quickly left to obey her newest idol's wishes.

The Beast Master and the Captain were quickly served their drinks as they sat down. The Fuyuki took a sip of his drink, watching his quiet Alpha as she seemed to be lost in thought. Although the young man was full of questions, he knew that it was best to wait for _Her_ to speak.

"The witches of Europe," Jaiden slowly began, "are ruled by a Witch Queen or King and by a governing body called the Covenant. They are an insolated society and extremely xenophobic… they value the purity of their blood above all else, even willing to commit infanticide on those they suspect to be _impure_."

Shido blanched in horror… killing children, killing babies… such a thought was inconceivable for the young man.

"It goes against human primal instinct to harm one's young…" The young woman calmly stated, "it goes against _our _primal identity to harm our young… any young for that matter… to be honest, I don't know how the war between Shifters and Witches began mostly because there's hardly any European Shifters left. They fled Europe for the New World in the wake of the Spanish Inquisition and the like…" To this, Jaiden darkly snorted, "I find it ironic that my European cousins were persecuted as 'witches' by the Church, who was under the influence of the Covenant… While we ourselves are immune to a witch's influence and powers, our bodies possess magical properties that increase the power of a witch's spell, potion, talisman and whatnot… a witch can even become a Two-Skin… by wearing the skinned pelt of a Shifter…"

The Beast Master found it difficult to breathe as he listened to his Alpha speak. He truly had no idea that such monsters existed. Not even his clan-enemy, the Kiriudo, could elicit such horror and revulsion in him, not even when they had stolen his Mate in attempts to resurrect the Insect Clan's ruler, Kabuto. The brunette looked at his solemn Lead, wondering how could she be in a relationship with Midou, a witch, when he suddenly remembered the Serpent Bearer's hatred toward his witch brethren. The wild Native remembered an incident shortly before the Marine Red Case.

He was with Kazuki in Fortune Teller Row. The Strings Master was looking for a gift for Juubei when they came across Midou, but Shido did not think that the self-proclaimed Strong Man had noticed them. Midou was without Ginji, which the Fuyuki heir had thought as odd but that thought was quickly pushed aside when Shido realized that Snakes-for-Brain was _furious,_ so furious that the Jagan-wielder's serpentine features was visible for all to see. Suddenly a foreigner had grabbed the quarter German by his arm. The Beast Master could not hear what the foreigner had said, but whatever he said infuriated Midou even more that in a blink of an eye, the Serpent Bearer had the foreigner by his neck.

_I don't care if you're the Queen herself, warlock! You leave me and mine alone! Or I'll make you beg for death! _The Jagan-wielder had loudly growled then savagely tossed the foreigner away and disappeared into a crowd.

Kazuki had gone to the foreigner's aide but was rudely dismissed. It was as if the foreigner viewed the Fuyuki heir and the Fuuchouin heir as nothing more than mere bugs.

The wild Native shook his head.

"I still don't understand." Shido admitted.

"The remaining Shifters of Europe are safe, _now_, because of an Edict given by the Witch Queen."

"An Edict? From a witch?"

"Not just any witch. The Witch _Queen_, she is the witches' monarch, and as long as she retain her mind, heart and soul, the essences that make her uniquely her, she rules over the Covenant and the witches justly and fairly." Jaiden said.

"But what does this have to do with keeping Midou uninvolved?"

"Only those with the Jagan-Eye can become the Queen or King of the Covenant and the witches."

Dark eyes grew wide in shock. _No way… Midou… a King?_

"Judging by your expression, you're finding it a hard pill to swallow." Jaiden chuckled, "Believe me, Beni feels the same way."

"Waitaminute, you don't want him involved because the witches are attacking your people, and you think he might side with them?"

Whatever response Shido was expecting, a deep belly laugh was not one.

"Beni? Siding with the Covenant?" The DarkRiver laughed, "Hardly, Shido-san, if Beni even hear that I suspect that someone from the Covenant is involved in these attacks on my people, he would be the first one to tear Fortune Teller Row asunder. He would let loose the full power of the Jagan-Eye on my suspect…" She waved her finger at the young man, "No. That is one of the reasons why I don't want him involved. Yes. He may catch the sonuvabitch responsible but at what cost? I will _not_ let him be a vigilante. It is not worth it."

The brunette nervously licked his lips. Throughout her rant, one thing caught his attention.

"One of the reasons?" The Beast Master asked.

Jaiden sighed as she leaned back. Her jadeite green gems leveled a thoughtful expression on the young brunette.

"Remember what I said about the Covenant's xenophobia and their practice of infanticide?"

"Yes." Shido replied cautiously.

"You know that Beni is a quarter-German."

"Yes." The Beast Master stated then furrowed his brows together, "His own people tried to kill him because he's German?"

"They're not his people, and yes, they did but not because he's German… but because he's Japanese…" Shido's dark eyes grew wide at this revelation, but Jaiden continued, "His curse is what protects him, and it is also what they coveted."

"Because only a Jagan-wielder can be King or Queen." The brunette muttered, remembering his Lead's earlier comments.

The DarkRiver nodded.

"Yes, they covet it so, that they're willing to ignore his _impurities._"

The wild-haired Native snorted and mentally applauded Midou's actions toward the witches… screw them, if the witches only wanted the Serpent Bearer because he was born with a Gift he did not want then screw them.

"There's more to it though." The Fuyuki heir stated, "There's more than you just wanting to protect him from their prejudice. I mean Midou doesn't need that kind of protection. He can protect himself from that."

"Not even Beni knows of this… in fact, I just found out when I was last in Europe…" Jaiden whispered, "I'm asking you for your help in keeping him safe."

The Fuyuki blinked in surprise. He leaned forward.

"Midou's in trouble?"

"I don't know, but I can't shake the feeling that he is." She replied, "The Covenant know that Beni has a relationship with me, and they know I'm military…"

"They're trying to draw him out? They don't know where he is? Why haven't they contact Maria?"

"Yes, they're trying to draw him out, and they can't ask Maria." The DarkRiver gave a feral smile, "Beni's Oma made Maria sign a Contract before giving her custody of him."

"A contract? Custody?"

"Yes, a magical contract that the old crone must abide by." Jai explained but did not explain about why the ancient witch had custody of the Jagan-wielder.

"So she can't tell them even in she wanted to?"

"Even if they torture her."

"But why? I mean why are they looking for him now?"

"Because they're dying…"

"Dying?"

"Yes… Beni is the last child born to the Covenant and to the witches."

"W-what?"

"He is the last… _fertile_ child born."

CLINK. CLINK.

"Paul?" Shido questioned as he noted the ex-detective place two ice-filled glasses filled with a amber-colored liquid.

"I knew that there were problems within the witches' community but this…" Paul stated as he took a sip of his drink.

The Beast Master followed the café owner's lead, but immediately coughed as the liquid burned his tongue and glided down his throat like fire.

"Thought you might want something a bit stronger than coffee." The auburn-haired man stated as he leaned back in the booth that he had slipped into after Captain DarkRiver had left.

"Wha-what is it?" The Fuyuki's voice was horse from the liquid.

"Scotch." Paul replied, "We both will have our hands full in keeping an eye on the GetBackers."

"Hunh?"

"It's not just Ban we have to watch out for but Ginji as well."

"What do you mean?"

"If they find out about Ginji, they'll not hesitate to either use him or kill him to get to Ban."

"If that's true then why did she ask me to keep an eye on Midou?" The Beast Master asked to which Paul shrugged.

"If we suddenly become overprotective of Ginji then Ban might suspect something." The ex-detective stated then mumbled around the lip of his glass, "Clever girl."

"And Midou _won't_ get suspicious if we get protective of him?" The brunette quietly growled.

"Oh, he'll get suspicious alright." The café owner remarked, "He'll be so suspicious that he'll concentrate on _us_ that he won't realize what's happening with the Captain and her people… like I said… clever girl."

Shido opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Paul was right. The Serpent Bearer would focus on them when they become protective of him, which would give his Alpha the time needed to solve her investigation. _Clever indeed._ The Fuyuki heir downed his drink and immediately began coughing violently.

"Paul-san…" Rena's timid voice called over the wild-haired Native's fit, causing the auburn-haired man to look up. "I-I want to help too! Ms. Jai knew that we would overhear her that's why she came here! She wanted us to help!"

The Beast Master stared at the young girl in stunned silence before glancing at the older man, whose expression was unreadable.

"Well, I'll be damned." Paul swore, "He was right."

"Paul-san?"

"The DarkRivers aren't a people to make an enemy of."

"And who told you that?" Shido asked, knowing that Snakes-for-Brain would never speak so liberally about the American woman with anyone, save for Ginji.

"Ban isn't the only witch I know." Was the detective cryptic response.

* * *

**Translations:**

**"I. Am. Ban's. Kin. Hexe!" Jaiden growled as more and more of her second skin accented her already exotic features, "Vergess da nicht!"**

**" I. Am. Ban's. Kin. Witch!" Jaiden growled as more and more of her second skin accented her already exotic features, "Never forget that!"**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Fuenfundzwanzigste Kapitel: Das Schwaerzeste des Schwarezen**_

_**April 30**__**th**__** Late Evening**_

**Attention due to the graphic nature of the following chapter, readers' discretion is advised.**

Wide eyes stared wildly into the dark. His mind tried to remember how he came to his little hiding spot, an abandon temple near the American Air Base. He could not even remember how long he had been hiding in the dark.

The dark was cool against his face, but it did not bother him. Nothing would bother him while he was in the dark. Nothing save for a strange smell.

The smell was tangy and smelled like metal. But he could not remember anything smelling like that before. He wrinkled his nose but made no move to cover his mouth and nose.

He knew that he must not move, even though every part of his body itched and tingled in pain. It was as if his entire body was being stabbed by a thousand little red hot pins and needles.

He had to wait. He had to see if he offering would be accepted by his God.

His wide eyes could barely see the outline of the chalice that he had placed on a crude box. Mentally he told himself that he would need to find a better altar for his God. He just hoped that his God would not take offence to the poor altar. Perhaps he would handcraft the altar. There was plenty of trees about that he could cut down and carve-out a beautiful altar for his God. Maybe he would carve an image of his God smiting down his enemies. A twisted smile graced his face as he could imagine the gorgeous carving that he would create for his God.

Candles… he realized that he would need candles… lots of candles for his God to see the altar that he would create.

He suddenly stilled as he felt a change in the air. He felt something ghost by, but he did not move. His ears strained against the silence, but he only heard his own heartbeat, thundering beneath his ribs.

"Rise!" A voice commanded, echoing like thunder in the silence and startling the pilgrim.

He had not realized that he had prostrated himself before the crude altar.

Slowly he mentally commanded his body to rise from the dirt covered floor.

His body screamed in protest after being in the bowed position for many unknown hours, but he himself made no sound.

He lifted his head to behold the image of his God but had to avert his eyes for the darkness he was accustom to was engulfed in bright and painful light.

"My… Lord…" His voice croaked from the dryness he was suffering from.

He had nothing to eat or to drink since… he could not remember when.

"My Lord, please…" He begged.

"Please?" The voice commanded with amusement littering the tone.

It was then that he realized that the voice was not that of his Lord God. The new voice was higher in tone and pitch. A part of him wanted to demand what a _woman_ was doing defiling his God's Temple, but another part of him was worried. Worried that the _woman_ would steal the chalice and destroy it. After all, all women did nothing but destroy God's Holy Chalice either through disease or through pure destruction.

"Please, what, Servant of God?" The voice chuckled.

His eyes snapped upon the speaker and found himself unable to breathe and to think.

Standing before him was a creature that was far too beautiful to be a woman. The figure before the humbling man was tall and slender with glowing pale complexion. The beautiful being's hair was long and black as raven wings, and those dark blue eyes, glowing from some inner holy fire, looked down on the prostrated man. The lovely woman wore an elegant dress that outlined her slender form and blended with the darkness as it was part of the darkness itself. The only parts of the creature's frame that was revealed was her long, shapely legs, her pale, long fingers and her face.

Suddenly her superior amusement morphed into a sneer, immediately causing the pilgrim to bow his head and grovel.

"Forgive me!" He pleaded as he clumsily crawled closer to one of his God's Envoy, "My Lord Dominion! Forgive me for looking upon you!"

Unaware that his words pleased his visitor, the creature's sneer softened with the corner of her full lips twitching upward in a smirk.

He reached his God's Envoy and began to humbly kiss the creature's small, pale bare feet.

The darkness was suddenly engulfed in a cold laughter as the newly named Dominion took amusement at her pet's submissions of platitude.

"You are forgiven, dear Servant." The Lord Dominion purred.

"Thank you! You are most gracious!" He praised.

"I know." She merely stated when her eyes landed on the offering, "And what have you brought for our God, dear one?"

At the barely concealed order, the pilgrim quickly scrambled to the altar and picked up the heavy chalice he had saved from the she-demon he had slain.

"My Lord Dominion," he reverently whispered with his head bowed and holding the chalice over his head, "I present to you and our God this chalice! The she-demon I slew had it in its possession! I saved it from the demon! I saved it before the she-demon could taint it! Before it could destroy it!"

The Lord Dominion's eyes grew wide in childish delight when she saw the slightly grayish, pear-shaped chalice in the man's hands. She was pleased by the gift because she knew that her pet had left behind a brutalized corpse for the damned Two-Skins and Traitors to find. She then placed her hand on the offering. A small gasp escaped pass her lips as her eyes rolled back. Her slender frame trembled in excitement. She had felt a jolt of energy course through her. The jolt of energy told her that the corpse left behind had been a Traitor.

"You've done well, dear one." She purred as she held the chalice in her hand. It was then that she realized that the offering was heavier than any other chalice she had taken.

She let out a high shriek of delight in understanding.

"Oh! My pet! You've delighted me to no end!" She crowed.

The humbled man bowed his head lower at the praise.

"You deserve a gift!"

"You are most gracious, my Lord Dominion!" He praised as he went about humbly kissing his God's Envoy's feet.

He soon felt the Lord Dominion's hand on his head, and without warning, his entire being became engulfed in fire and pain.

And the temple echoed in a chorus of cold laughter and agonizing screams.

A painful moan echoed throughout a dimly lit bedroom. Slowly a tired figure pulled himself out of bed and blindly stumbled into the bathroom. His head throbbed in pain, causing him to wildly fetch a bottle of painkillers. With a vicious twist, he opened the bottle, unaware that he had torn the cap clean off of the plastic container.

Tossing the broken top aside, he began to swallow the tiny white pills like water. After swallowing the last pill, he let loose a heavy sigh then slowly opened his dull colored eyes.

His fog-hazed brain seemed to stop functioning when he finally looked upon his person in the mirror.

He was stunned at the image staring back at him.

Confusion reflected back at him when he did not see a slightly overweight middle-aged man. Instead he was seeing a well-muscled man with healthy bronze complexion. He took a step back away from the sink counter. His hands reached up to his pajama top and pulled the strained fabric, easily tearing the garment apart and revealing a chiseled chest and perfectly sculptured abs. Still in disbelief, his hands ghosted over his newly formed chest. Shivers coursed through him. He suddenly stripped himself free from his pajama pants. He marveled at himself. He was bigger. That made him smile.

Suddenly he heard a sharp gasp, causing him to turn around. He came face-to-face to his house-servant.

She was staring at him with huge wide eyes. Her tiny body trembled, causing him to smile.

"A-akumi!" She gasped as she tried to back away from him.

He frowned as a wave of anger overwhelmed him. How dare his servant speak in her gibberish? How dare she back away from him? Backing away from the gift which his God's Envoy gave him! She should be throwing herself at his feet like the whore that she and her people were.

"Stupid jap-whore…" He growled, causing the woman to snap out of her paralyzed fear.

She turned around to run when suddenly she felt the air being knocked out of her. She tried to move, but she could not. She found it difficult to breath. Suddenly she felt an explosion of pain spider away from her eyes and nose.

"Stupid, jap-whore, you'll learn your place!" He stated as he pulled her hair back, revealing the young woman's bloody face.

"Akumi!" She pitifully whimpered.

"You'll learn your place!" He viciously growled.

The air was heavy with thick incense smoke while the air was also buzzing with the low drum of convoluted chanting. The heat encased in the darken chamber and clung to the occupants' flesh, leaving tiny dripping beads of sweat on the flesh. The only light in the chamber was the thousands of black candles, adding to the suffocating heat, but the occupants paid no mind to the heat.

Two of the three occupants were in fact solely focused on their third companion, who was in the center of the chamber. The chamber had been cleared of all furniture, including their Leader's throne. The young woman had viciously hissed away her two companions to the far walls as she frantically began her ritual.

She held her prize close to her chest before liquefying the gift given to her. She had poured a portion of her newly brewed potion into a bowl of milky-white paste, tainting the once pure white color into a dull pink. She then dipped her hand into the tainted paste and began to paint a large circle on the chamber floor. Following the ritual circle, she brushed the archaic symbols of the chalice and the sword within the circle. Then within the space created by the chalice and sword, she smeared another circle then a crude drawing of a fletched-arrow bisecting the smaller circle. Bisecting the smaller circle again, she drew a crude picture of a spear with a small cross-shaped end, creating a small cross within the smaller circle. Then on the right of the sword, she painted another spear, but instead of connecting it to the circle, she had the symbol of the morning star touching the spear. And with the chalice, she extended the lines to create the image of the witch. She brushed another image of the witch within the smaller circle.

She stood in the center of her ritual circle. Her chest heavily panted up and down and her dark eyes wide and wild. She took the remaining portion of her potion and began to drink it. The thick liquid overflowed and dripped down on either side of her mouth, but she did not stop. Soon the potion was gone. She tossed the cup away and began to sway as if drunk. Her tiny hands began to ghost over her face, smearing the drippings of the potion all over he sweat-coated flesh. She then began drawing random and archaic fertility symbols upon her naked frame, but quickly her random drawings became nothing more than self-fondling.

The chamber echoed with heavy panting and moans as she opened herself to her two male companions.

Her two male companions immediately began ripping at their clothes, stripping themselves of their confinements. Their own eyes were wide and wild, glossy from the intoxicating incense and the sight of the beautiful woman before them presenting herself and all of her womanhood to them. Their own organs became red and rigid.

The younger of the two males lunged forward in attempts to be first to sow his seed within the wanton female. However, he had not even taken two steps toward his awaiting prize when he felt the air knocked out of him. He staggered back and looked up to see the other male. His lips curled back in a twisted snarl. The other male was in his way to fulfill his desire as he was too in the older man's way. With a low snarl, he lunged at the challenger.

The chamber echoed with moans, flesh-beating-upon-flesh and a hysterical laughter.

The older man had lunged at the younger's midsection.

The younger slammed his fists into the elder's back, causing him to grunt in pain.

The senior straightened his legs, lifting his junior to the air, and then tossed the youthful challenger to the ground.

The sudden impact dazed the youth, leaving him vulnerable to the aged man's assault.

The elder man immediately landed on top of the younger and began slamming his fists into his downed opponent.

She watched from the center of her ritual circle, never stopping in her self-fondling. Soon her fingers became coated in her womanly fluids. She let out a deep moan, catching the attention of the victor. She let out a hysterical laughter at the sight of the bloodied loser. Her eyes glittered in madness as she crawled to the victor.

He remained still as he watched her approach, licking his lips in anticipation.

He felt a hand caress his legs followed by a tongue worshipping his sword. A jolt of electricity shot through him, snapping him into action. His large hand grabbed a fist full of hair, pulling the wanton creature away from his organ. He then tossed her to the ground.

She was sprawled out before him, completely exposed to him and his lust. She let out a deep throaty moan as she felt his sword sheath itself deep within her.

He mounted her like the bitch she was and savagely thrust into her for his own desire, not caring for the fact that it was mostly her blood that coated his organ.

As their dance became more violent and more bloodstained, the air within the chamber became alive with electricity and magic. His thrusts became wild while she let out a strange sound that was a mix of hysterical laughter and a moan. The magic surrounded them, glowing an ominous blackish-red glow before slamming into the pair just as he gave a bestial cry of release and she cried out an unholy shriek.

A thick and heavy silence filled the chamber.

Lothar von Mossau just stared in horror at what he had witnessed and participated in. They had just committed the blackest of black magic. His single un-swollen hazel-blue eye looked upon his sister in concern. She had the expression of pure contentment, not even bothered by the fact that she had been brutally violated by their own father. _What have we done?_ Lothar thought as he mentally prayed to his Great-Aunt for forgiveness.

Their father and leader stood up, unbothered by what he had done nor caring as he causally took his leave.

"Winifred?" Lothar whispered as he tried to reach to his older sister.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She hissed. Her eyes flashed with madness, "I won't have your weakness taint this child! This child… our new Witch King or Queen!" She then cooed to her felt stomach, "Soon that impure mongrel will die, and we will be pure once more. My pet has done well… done well indeed…"

Shooting awake from a deep sleep and drenched in a cold sweat, unholy serpentine blue orbs darted to and fro as he looked for the unknown threat that had awaken him from his slumber.

"Ban-chan…?" A soft, sleep-laden voice called from beside the young Jagan-wielder.

Stretching his senses out, Ban tried to find what had disturbed him but to no avail.

"It's nothing, Gin'…" Ban quietly whispered as he laid back down, knowing that he was lying to his Sun, "Go back to sleep."

_**Stayed tuned for the next chapter of Familienvermaechtnis**_ _**come December 1, 2012**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Sechsundzwangzigste Kapitel: Ein Kampf um eine andere Sorte**_

_**May 7 Late Evening - May 8 Early Afternoon**_

**Previously on Familievermaechtnis, The Covenant had struck again, and this time, they have cast the blackest of black magic to achieve their goals, forcing Jaiden to elicit the help of her little brother's friends in order to protect him. Can Ban's family and friends protect him from a nightmare that has plagued him and dictated his entire life?**

It was late and the cool spring breeze caressed against Shido's flesh, causing him to shiver. He quietly walked up the massive lawn of his mate's home and was immediately greeted by Mozart, the miniature Border Collie who served as Madoka's Service Dog. The wild-haired Native frowned at the small dog's behavior. The Seeing-Eye dog rarely left Madoka's side, not since she was kidnapped by his clan's enemies.

~ChiChi with Mistress.~ Mozart yipped, sensing his Alpha's disapproval.

Shido nodded in understanding and relaxed a bit, knowing that if ChiChi's massive frame did not deter any would-be kidnappers then she could always squeeze the enemy to death. Plus, oddly enough the Boa Constrictor liked Madoka, who never shied away from the massive snake.

~Alpha gone many moons~ The Border Collie whimpered, ~Alpha not like Mistress?~

"What?!" The Beast Master gasped then shook his head, "No, I love her… I … I want to make her my mate… where did you hear that I don't like her?!"

Yes, he had been away from Madoka and his animals for too long for his liking, but he was not about to ignore the request from his Alpha. Captain DarkRiver had asked him to help protect Midou, and he was honored that she asked him, especially since the American had a true kinship with her inner Beast - an ability that those of his clan coveted.

Of course, the brunette should have known that the task was easier said than done.

Shido had never seen Snakes-for-Brain be so… _twitchy_. The brunette can honestly say that he even understood why. It was a week ago that something happened… what it was, he did know… but he remembered… one moment, he was asleep with Madoka in his arms, and the next, he, his animals and even his petite mate bolted awake in a cold sweat and a primal fear that had clawed its way into their souls. The Beast Master knew that Midou must have felt it as well as his Alpha and those like her, and he also knew that whoever was responsible for whatever happened were the ones after the Jagan-wielder.

The only reason why he came back tonight to the mansion was because Midou had finally snapped and decked him - not with his usual strength but hard enough to get his message across, and that message was for Shido to back off. The Beast Master knew when to make a tactical retreat, which he did, and besides Paul had told the wild-haired brunette that he would continue watching the agitated quarter German.

Well, the Native also had asked his little furry friends to keep an eye on the GetBackers. The young man had a light smile as he remembered his Alpha teasing him about calling the city's rodents his 'little friends'. And asking the little furry creatures to help was not a sign that Shido did not trust the former detective, but he knew that the more eyes were on the trouble-magnet pair was better for everyone all around.

But now to this problem at hand… why did Mozart think that he did not like Madoka? Had she said something about him being away for so long? Had _he_ said something to make her think that he did not love her?

~Fake Red bring males for Mistress.~

Shdio's blood froze in terror before his body sprang into action. He immediately knew of whom the Miniature Border Collie was talking of.

He easily leapt over Mozart's tiny body as he went into a full out sprint up the lawn.

The main door opened, just as he was about to break down the barrier.

He ran up the stairs, taking three to four steps at a time and not bothering to acknowledge the butler, who had opened the door for him.

Immediately he heard the harsh sounds that his Chosen was making on a violin… not her Stradivarius but another violin. It was just as an expensive instrument as the Stradivarius; however, Madoka had no real love for it because it was a gift from her stepmother. While Shido was never one for stereotypes, Madoka's stepmother - Mrs. Rachel Murdoff-Otowa - _was_ the stereotypical stepmother.

Mrs. Murdoff-Otowa, as she demanded to be called without the traditional Japanese honor-fics or just plain Madame, had wormed her way into Otowa-san's life, just shortly after Madoka's mother had passed away. The woman had manipulated and schemed her way into high society and would have had complete control of Otowa-san's fortune if it were not for the fact that half of Otowa Incorporation shares actually belonged to Madoka, who would inherit the shares and its fortunes when she turned 21 years old…

But in all honesty, Shido did not care about the Otowa wealth and fortune nor did he care for the high society scheming that the Madame was apparently planning. All he cared about at that moment was his beautiful mate, who was right now violently scrapping the bow across the violin strings in attempts to dispelling angry tension in her tiny frame or in attempts to destroy the violin.

Shido threw open the double doors to the room, causing the horrible screeching sound to echo from the violin and come to sudden and deafening stop.

"Shido?!" Madoka gasped as she turned to the sound of his entrance.

The short haired brunette's eyes instantly scanned the room for any threat while at the same time a deep growl vibrated from deep within his chest… a sound a predator protecting his mate and territory… seeing no signs of any threat, the Beast Master crossed the room in three quick steps and gathered his petite mate into his arms. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. Absently he knew that she had dropped the violin in favor of wrapping her arms around him, but he did not care.

She was here and there in his arms.

He began kissing and nibbling along her slender neck.

She bore more of her flesh for him to mark.

He captured and assaulted her lips, swallowing her moans of pleasure.

She felt him pull her closer to his strong frame.

His hands on her hips and bottom, lifting her up.

She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.

He stalked to the far wall, pinning his mate between the wall and him.

She gasped for air as she felt his teeth bite down on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Mine!" Shido growled.

"Yours!" Madoka breathlessly whispered.

* * *

_**May 8**__**th**_

Madoka slowly returned to the land of wakefulness by the gentle caress of her boyfriend's strong hand on her stomach. The first time that Shido had rubbed her abdomen, she had giggled and told him that that she was not one of those lucky Buddha. And even though she was born blind, she knew her man well enough to know that he was blushing. However, it did not stop him from continuing his caress, and she was not about to ask him to stop either. The belly-rub made her feel safe and cherished. She especially loved it when Shido would just surround her with his body.

She shifted around so to feel his steady heartbeat against her cheek. She longed to belong to her wild man in all ways, but her noble Beast Master refused to claim her until she was twenty. _One more year and then we'll be one._ The famed violinist mentally sighed.

Shido tightened his hold around his beautiful mate and breathed in her scent. He gave a quiet purr; pleased that his scent had mingled with her's. Unfortunately his scent will not remain permanent unless he claimed her outright. And by the gods, the brunette male wanted nothing more than to claim her as his but not yet…

"Shido…" Madoka whispered.

"Hm…"

"What's wrong?"

He could answer that question in so many ways, but he knew what she was really asking.

"The Madame is bringing men here." The Beast Master growled.

The petite long-haired brunette stilled.

"How…?" She could not finish her question. She was confused. How did her boyfriend know of her stepmother's schemes when Madoka only just found out hours ago?

"Mozart told me." He frowned when he felt her body relaxed. "Madoka?"

"Shido, love, my stepmother is throwing a ball this Friday." The violinist explained, "She's trying to find a rich and influential husband for me."

He was silent while his mouth became dry and his heart seemed to stop at the thought of losing his beautiful mate to another.

"Shido!" She cried when she felt her boyfriend's erratic heartbeat, "Shido! I already have chosen the man I'm going to marry!"

His arms relaxed around her tiny frame as he slowly drew away but was immediately stopped when she grabbed hold of his face.

"You! I will marry you! And no other!" Madoka declared as she rubbed her nose against his own.

The Beast Master blinked as her words slowly registered in his mind.

"Oh…" He mumbled before a silly love-struck grin became plastered on his face. He had always known that Madoka loved him, but it was also really nice to hear it. He strengthened his hold on the thin violinist, causing her to giggle.

"Yes, 'oh', my silly love…" She replied, taking comfort that Shido was not going to leave her.

"But what about this party?" He frowned.

"I don't know." She sighed, "My stepmother arranged it all, and I can't put a stop to it…"

Shido stayed quiet, just keeping hold of his mate and listen as she drifted back to sleep. Slowly he pulled away and covered her up in some blankets. As he slipped out of bed, Mozart and Tahj the Cheetah jumped onto the bed and curled themselves around the sleeping blind girl. The brunette nodded his head as he quietly slipped out of the room.

He walked down the hallway to the Master Study and began looking through the drawers of the massive desk in the middle of the study. He did not know what he was looking for but knew that he had to look something.

"Can I help you, Fuyuki-san?"

The Beast Master snapped around and glared at Kyoshiro, Madoka's newest butler.

Kyoshiro was not a tall man nor was he a thin man. He was not even an exceptionally good-looking man. In fact, he was small, stocky-built and was a homely-looking man with a nasty habit of moving about silently as a ghost even with a prosthetic leg and a slight limp. However, despite all that, Shido cannot help but sense that there was more to the man than Kyoshiro was letting everyone to believe.

"Fuyuki-san?" Kyoshiro called again when the brunette did not immediately answered.

"What do you know of this party?"

"A foolish endeavor." The butler answered as he approached the desk.

Shido watched him warily as Kyoshiro opened the very bottom drawer and removed a simple box.

"These are blank invitations for the event." The butler explained then gave the Beast Master a knowing and yet an impish grin, "The Madame, however, failed to invite Madoka-san's friends to the festivities… an oversight that I am sure you will correct…?"

The brunette looked between the box and Kyoshiro, trying to see what the butler's angle was but could not see it. His mate did not seem to have any luck in hiring trustworthy servants but… his own instincts were telling him that Madoka's mysterious new servant really did want to help in putting the proverbial monkey wench in the Madame's plot. Cautiously Shido took the box of invitations from Kyoshiro and muttered his thanks.

"Oh! Is there something special I should have prepared?" Kyoshiro asked just before leaving the Master Study.

"Hunh?"

"Any food preferences or allergies I should know…" The butler clarified.

"Oh… uhm… Kazuki is allergic to strawberries and Ginji hates tomatoes and uhm… I think that's… oh wait! Coffee!" Shido blurted as he remembered that two people he was going to invite were avid coffee drinkers. "There's going to be at least serious coffee-drinkers so… I guess, make sure you have the good stuff… whatever that is."

Kyoshiro arched a brow at the odd request.

"And what would be the good stuff?"

The brunette shrugged.

"Dunno… something German, I guess."

The butler nodded his head and left the Beast Master to his task.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Siebenundzwanzigste Kapitel: Sammeln die Truppen… irgendwie**_

_**May 8**__**th**__** Afternoon**_

After re-assuring himself and after some re-assurance from Madoka that she would be fine by herself for a few hours, Shido had gone out to the Honky Tonk, knowing that at least at some point of the day all of his friends would drop by the café for a quick bit to eat or a cup of coffee. Hopefully he would be able to hand out the invitations for the ball on Friday that day.

The brunette had told his mate of his plan to invite their friends to which the violinist was absolutely glowing with happiness. He had even asked if it would be alright to invite someone that the blind young woman had not met. This had made Madoka curious as to whom her boyfriend was going to invite but gave her permission nonetheless.

The Beast Master entered the homey café and was greeted with an arched brow from Paul. The brunette could feel his cheeks burn a little, especially since it was the auburn-haired café owner who had insisted on that he was capable of keeping an eye on the GetBackers. The martial artist took his seat and pulled out one of the invitations before sliding it to the former detective.

"What's this?" Paul asked as he picked up the nice invite. The auburn-haired male knew immediately from the feel and weight that this was no ordinary piece of paper.

"Madoka's being forced into a party by the Madame. We thought by inviting _our_ friends then it won't be a total waste of time." The Beast Master explained.

"Ah!" The café owner exclaimed as he opened the invitation and noticed that the invite was for guest-plus-one. "This could be fun. Tell Madoka that I'm looking forward to this."

"I will." Shido replied as he accepted his cup of coffee and waited for his friends to come by.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon, and the Beast Master had already handed out invitations to Natsumi, Rena-chan, Hevn-san and surprisingly to even Kazuki. Shido had honestly thought he would have to go to Infinity Fortress to give the Strings Master his invite. A prospect he had not be looking forward to, especially since a week ago - before the strange Incident, when the young Native went to the Infinity Fortress to elicit the long-haired brunette's help, Shido was turned away almost violently by Uryu. So yes, the short-haired brunette was truly surprised to see his long-haired friend out and about.

"Uryu-san said that you were looking for me." Kazuki had said when he sat down next to the Beast Master.

Shido immediately had noted the faint signs of his friend recovering from some sort of illness and the fact that Juubei was close by - really close by - hiding in the background also did not escape the Beast Master's notice.

"Don't worry about it… here, it's for you and Juubei." The brunette had dismissed while handing the invitation to the Strings Master.

The effeminate male had stayed for only a few minutes longer before his blind-samurai-of-a-boyfriend/bodyguard appeared by his side and gently escorted the long-haired male out. Paul and Shido had shared a look and knew that whatever ailed their friend was still bothering him. Shido had mentally hoped that Kazuki recovered for the party, and if the Fuuchouin was not then the Native hoped that the long-haired brunette had enough sense to stay home.

And right now, the Beast Master was waiting on the GetBackers to arrive while he was also trying to figure out on how to give his Lead her invitation. The brunette did not know where the American base was nor did he know how to contact Her aside from maybe handing the invitation to one of the Americans milling about the café. However, the Native did not know if the invite would reach the Captain…

Suddenly the café's chimes signaled that someone had entered, and when Shido looked up to see the two people he had been waiting for, an idea came to him… Why not give Snakes-for-Brain the Captain's invitation? After all, the two of them were probably in constant contact… which reminded the wild-haired brunette, he still had yet to figure out what _Brood-der-line_ meant, and he knew that he could not ask the self-proclaimed Strongest-Man-in-the-World without the quarter German getting suspicious.

"Wha the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hiyah Shido-kun!"

The dynamic duo greeted at the same time.

"Hey Ginji." Shido greeted the blonde while ignoring the Jagan-wielder.

"How's your jaw?" Chocolate brown orbs looked at the Beast Master in genuine concern, which caused the wild-haired brunette to smile.

"It's fine."

Ginji smiled brightly then turned to Paul, asking for something to eat.

The Fuyuki heir felt Midou's serpentine blue orbs glaring daggers into his back. Shido fidgeted a bit before leveling his own dagger-like glare on the fair-skinned brunette.

"What?!" The Beast Master finally snapped.

"You're in my seat!" Midou hissed.

"Seriously?!" The Native asked then looked around him to see that there was plenty of empty bar stools. He was even going to say so but snapped his mouth shut when he watched the former leader of the Volts literally curl into the European's side. Midou had his unearthly blue eyes closed and was trying to breathe-in calming breaths. _He's still feeling the effects of whatever happened a week ago?!_ The Beast Master thought and made a mental note to let his Lead know… if She did not know already.

Shido stood up as he tossed two invitations at the Snakes-for-Brain, who even with his eyes closed caught the invites. Midou opened his eyes and stared at the items in his hand with a frown on his face.

"What's this?" He demanded.

"Invitation to a party on Friday."

The quarter German opened one of the invites. His brows disappeared into his hairline as he read the invitation.

"A debutante ball?!" The devil-eyed male chocked out, "Whose idea was it?"

"What's a deb-buu-taunt ball?" Ginji innocently asked.

"It's a shindig that rich families throw to introduce their daughters to high society."

"Wow! Ban-chan, you know everything!" The blonde gushed while Shido's own brows disappeared into his hairline.

"How do you know that?!" The Beast Master could not help but ask.

"I read." Was the quarter German's reply, "So… whose idea was it? Can't be yours, and Madoka isn't the type to go for something like this…"

The wild-haired brunette sighed, knowing that the insanely smart Jagan-wielder would be able to figure it out.

"The Madame's." The Beast Master answered.

"Who's the Madame?"

"She's back?!" The GetBackers asked at the same time.

Shido did not know if he should be worried that the Snakes-for-Brain knew who the Madame was or not. He pushed that concern aside and figure that it was good that Midou knew and that maybe… just maybe he would help… if not for the Fuyuki's sake then for at least Madoka's.

"You know, all of this wouldn't be happening if you just claimed her and damn Clan politics." Midou then quietly muttered, causing the Native to narrow his eyes and let out a little growl at the European's comment.

_How does he know?!_ The wild-haired brunette mentally growled.

Ginji was about to open the second invitation when the blue-eyed devil snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey!" The blonde pouted.

"You're my Plus-One." The fair-skinned male stated as he pocketed the other invite, "This is for Jai."

Ginji beamed at the thought of the American woman coming to the party.

"Is it okay to invite Jai-chan?" The blonde asked Shido.

"The more the merrier." The Beast Master neutrally answered, which caused Midou to narrow his eyes as if he suspected Shido's intentions, then left to return to his mate.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Achtundzwanzigste Kapitel: Die Still vors Unwetter**_

_**May 8 Early Evening**_

Here. Ban muttered as he handed his Schwesti Madoka's invitation.

The petite woman looked up. Her jadeite green orbs blinked into focus from reading the forensic report from TSgt. Pierce's crime scene. Curiously she took the elegant envelope and opened it. A frown marred her face as she picked up the scent of her Bruederlein and Shido on the expensive paper.

A debutante ball?! She questioned incredulously then looked up at Ban, who shrugged.

The stepmother's idea.

Okay… Jaiden drawled out, and I'm invited… why?

Because I want you to be there. The tall male answered with another shrug before stuffing his hands into his pockets and continuing, Plus, I think Pony-Breath wouldn't mind you being there.

Pony-Breath…? You mean Fuyuki-san?

Ban nodded his head, which caused the petite woman to smile in amusement.

What? Blue gems narrowed at his Schwesti's expression.

For someone, who claims to have no friends, you do give them interesting Call-signs. She teased, making the young man to blush and mumble out a quiet 'shut up'. So, who is this Otowa Madoka? The name sounds familiar…

It should… she's a violinist. Ban smirked, knowing that his Schwesti would immediately know who Madoka was. After all, Jaiden had a few of the blind violinist's CDs.

A violinist… wait, you mean _The_ Otowa Madoka?!

The fair-skinned youth swelled with pride in knowing that he had surprised the small woman.

Yep, she's the one!

How the hell do you know her?!

Did a job for her. He replied, knowing that his Schwesti would not ask for specifics - Professional Courtesy and all.

And how does Fuyuki-san know her?

The blue-eyed youth leaned forward and liberated a sip of his Schwesti's coffee, feeling safe in the knowledge that she would not maim him for taking such liberties.

They're dating… or courting, depending on how you're looking at it.

Mates-to-Be? Ban nodded in confirmation. And how does the Pup feel about this ball?

The young man arched a brow at the term of endearment but answered nonetheless.

Not sure, honestly. But I think inviting personal friends was his idea… you know… kinda to balance out the tension.

You do know realize that you'll still be out numbered, especially since this thing was someone's else idea.

The brunette gave his Schwesti a draconic smile.

Oh yeah… outnumbered and outclassed… it's gonna be fun.

A small dark, feral smile graced Jaiden's face before she pushed a pocket notebook and pen to her Bruederlein.

Write down Ginji's and your's clothes sizes. She ordered then stood up to refill her coffee cup.

Why? Blue eyes blinked in confusion.

If we're going into battle then we must dress in a manner that is fitting of our station.

A goofy smile broke out on the usually stoic youth's face. Clan colors! They were going to wear DarkRiver colors!

Even Ginji? Ban asked in a surprisingly small voice.

Green eyes blinked as she looked at her Bruederlein in surprise that he would even ask such a question.

Yes, even Ginji. She assured the young Witch King, He is, after all, _your_ Mate and therefore family.

In a rare sign of submissiveness, Ban lowered his eyes and bared his throat to his family Alpha, which made the DarkRiver Lead lean over and place a gentle kiss on top of her _Drache_'s messy mop of hair.

* * *

**May 9****th**** Morning**

"Captain," General Kingscale's calm and cultured voice whispered so gently as to not to startle the young officer, who was curled on the sofa in the break room asleep.

Immediately a pair of startling green gems snapped open, revealing a level of alertness that belied the fact that the half German had been cat-napping. Upon seeing who had awaken her, Jaiden instantly scrambled to her feet.

"Ah… as you were." The auburn-haired male stated with a raised hand.

Already on her feet, the petite Captain relaxed her posture then made a gesture toward the overworked coffee pot.

"Coffee, sir?"

"Thank you, Jaiden." He smiled as he watched her move with her usual feline grace.

"It's safe to assume that you're here for an update?" The young woman asked as she handed her Commanding Officer, CO, a cup of coffee.

"You assume correctly, my dear." He confirmed after taking a sip of the black brew. A content purr echoed throughout the quiet bullpen. The Commander rarely drank coffee. He was more of a tea-person; however, the young Captain was well-known for making the most delicious coffee, even if it was made from Folger's. "Jaiden, do you have plans of starting your own franchise?"

A brow arched in confusion, but she quickly understood what the General was referring to. It was common knowledge among those of the Moon that there are three aspects of Aztlan culture that every member of the Aztlan Empire, including the ruling family, must fulfill in order to consider to have lived a full life.

These aspects were military, merchant and parenthood. Sometimes these aspects would overlap one another, and other times there were three separate periods in one's life. Even Nathan DarkRiver, Jaiden's father, who had made the military his entire career, became a merchant upon retiring. He had opened a small computer repair shop up in Washington state where her parents finally had settled.

"A franchise, no…" The Captain replied then took a sip and continued, "A coffee house… most likely, but I have a long while before that time comes."

"Of course."

"It's taking a while," Jaiden immediately jumped onto the topic that originally brought the General to her, "but we were able to piece together all the partials from both crime scenes and got a clean print. We're running it through the database… hopefully, we'll get a hit soon."

Kingscale nodded his head, pleased that they had made a small break through in the investigation. Next, he would have to catch Lieutenant Johnson about the deadly beating of a host national worker in one of the Officer's quarters. It angered him to think that a member of his officer corps could be responsible for the senseless and brutal death of an innocent civilian, but then again, he could be just speculating since the person-in-question had yet to be interviewed.

"What about Johnson's case? How's that going?" The young Captain asked, wanting to have her mind on something else for a few minutes.

"We'll just have to ask the Lieutenant once he arrives, won't we?"

Jaiden nodded her head before glancing at the clock on the wall and mentally winced. Her men were going to be upset with her, if not a bit peeved. She had dismissed Davidson and Mason the night before with the promise that she too would go to her apartment for some sleep. Unfortunately she was caught up with reviewing their notes when Ban had showed up with the invitation and after he had left, she just went back to work. With a tired sigh, she put her cup down.

"If you'll excuse me, sir, I'll need to freshen up before everyone shows up."

"Of course, please, keep me updated."

"Will do, sir." The Captain stated as she left for the downstairs locker room for a quick shower and hopefully a change of clothes.

_**Translations:**_

_**In a rare sign of submissiveness, Ban lowered his eyes and bared his throat to his family Alpha, which made the DarkRiver Lead lean over and place a gentle kiss on top of her Drache's messy mop of hair.**_

_**In a rare sign of submissiveness, Ban lowered his eyes and bared his throat to his family Alpha, which made the DarkRiver Lead lean over and place a gentle kiss on top of her dragon's messy mop of hair.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Neunundzwanzigste Kapitel: Der schwarz Aufstand**_

_**May 9**__**th**_

From the shadows, he watched his sister, who had begun to change. At first, the changes were subtle. Winifred would tire easily, which would lead her to being easily angered. She had had lashed out at him whenever he tried to get her to rest. However, she would just screech, claiming that he was trying to kill her and her child, the future Witch King.

The child was already growing within her. It had only been a week, and yet already Winifred's belly swelled, revealing what normal people would call a baby bump. Lothar estimated that the child would be born in less than a month… the powers of the darkest of dark magic at play. And with that child, the young witch feared for the fate of the world. He closed his eyes, looking away at the monster that his sister had become and walked away.

* * *

She placed a hand on the small swell that was her stomach. She could feel the flow of magic beneath her hand, knowing that the future Witch King would be strong and powerful. Not like the yelp that was hiding in this country. She knew that when the true King was born, her child and the false mongrel would have to fight, and she knew that her child would win and devour the half-breed, becoming even stronger. In fact, once her little King defeated the impure brat, he would even devour the weak Witch Queen and then he would be the true ruler of the Covenant.

With her child on the throne, it would be a matter of time before the _humans_ would be enslaved, and all of the false witches would be put down like the dogs that they were. Even the Two-Skins would be hunted down and be used as they were once had been used.

The Covenant will rule the world once more, but this time, their rule would be absolute and far more grandeur than when they ruled after the Roman Empire fell… their rule would bring about the New Dark Age!

Her face contorted into an ugly smile as she daydreamed of her child's future when she suddenly grimaced in pain. She felt a sharp pain gnawing at her insides, followed by a low gurgling. Her child was hungry.

"FOOD!" She bellowed into the darkness, "Your King demands food!"

The room echoed with scrambling feet and claws as her slaves, the local homeless that she had transformed to suite her needs, obeyed her commands.

Soon the room was filled with fresh fruit and baked-breads and deliciously cooked meats. A feast fit for a king.

She smiled as she reached for a sprig of fat Globe grapes. She took a bit of the sweet dessert when suddenly…

A loud horrific shrill escaped pass her lips.

Her talon-like hands clawed at her own throat as she spat out the ashy remnants of the fruit in her mouth.

Her wild eyes glared at one of the slaves.

"How dare you!" She hissed, "How dare you! Serve me such vile abomination! You dare to poison me! Poison your King!"

She screech then lunged at her victim, who had no time to react as the two of them fell backwards.

Her claws dug into the poor creature's eyes, and with a vicious pull, she ripped her slave's eye out. The bloodied and soft organ was warm to the touch and curiously caught her attention while she ignored the sweet melodies of her victim's scream of pain. She still held her prey pinned to the ground while she brought the interesting orb to her nose and sniffed. There was an aroma that made her mouth water. Tentatively she ate the bloodied thing whole and took a hesitant bit.

The eye popped within her mouth under the pressure of her bite.

Juices and goo exploded onto her tastes buds.

Her wild eyes rolled heavenward as she moaned in pleasure.

The tastes and textures teased and pleased her taste buds.

Without second thought, she attacked again, ripping the other eye from her slave.

After she had devours the second orb, she stared at her other slaves, who were paralyzed in fear and terror.

In a blink of an eye, she attacked each of her slaves and devoured their eyes, but her hunger was not sated. She wanted… she needed more.

"PE~ET!" She shrieked into the darkness, waiting for her newest and faithful pet to appear.

"Lord Dominion…" A voice gurgled from the black shadows that surrounded her.

"Ah, my pet, you serve our God faithfully! Come to me!" She beckoned with a bloodied outstretched hand.

From the shadows lumbered a creature that was the size of man, but that was all the creature had in common with a human. It possessed misshaped limbs. One leg smaller than the other. One leg thin and normal with the other was bloated and a decaying grayish-purple color with boils and pus tattooing the leathering flesh. One arm longer than the other. One arm was flesh over bones with blue veins road-mapping up and down the appendage while the other arm hang limply and dragged across the ground, blackened, charred and shades of angry red. His stomach was protruding while his ribs were visible and easily countable as were the creature's vertebrae. The flesh of his neck was sagging. He possessed one ear while the other was just a hole in his head, revealing his ear canal. His head was grotesquely misshaped.

The creature's jaw was protruding, giving him an under-bite. The left side of his face was droopy, causing salvia to drip from the side of his face. His nose was bulging and red and poked. One of his eye was small and low, nearly resting where his cheekbone would be. His other eye was disproportionately larger with no eyelid and seemed to nearly bulging out of his eye socket. His forehead and skull were misshaped and deformed, more grotesque than the famed Elephant Man from the late 1800s, and covered with thin and brittle wisps of hair.

"Lord Dominion…" He gurgled in reverence.

Winifred reached out and caressed her creature's disfigured jaw with extreme fondness.

"I hunger, my faithful Pet." She said, "These vile creatures tried to poison me! Me, our Lord's Envoy!"

Her creature growled at how these infidels would dare to harm the Lord Dominion.

"They have been punished, my Pet, but even in their death, they have served a purpose… I hunger, my Dear One! Go! And bring me more!" She snarled as she violently shoved her creature away.

The monster roared and melted into the shadows to do as he Lord Dominion had bid.

* * *

The grotesque creature lurked and stalked the streets and shadows, looking for suitable tributes for his Lord Dominion. He knew that he could not be away from his Lord Dominion for long, but he also knew that he should not settle on just any ordinary tribute. During his hunt, his Lord God's sign burned against his chest, indicating more demons were around, but when he looked upon the vile heathens, he knew that they were not right… they were not perfect… they were plain.

No… his Lord Dominion required only the extraordinary devils to satisfy her hunger.

He continued to travel further into the slanted-eyed monkeys' city. His misshaped eyes were drawn toward the unfinished tower that laid in the center of the Dark City. There was something there that was calling to him… He knew that the perfect tributes were awaiting for him there, in the unfinished tower.

* * *

The sun had begin to set, and the damned soul knew that his Lord Dominion would be furious with him for being out so late. He only hoped that his tributes would appease her wrath.

It was more difficult than he had thought when he had entered the incomplete complex. The lower levels were filled with inferior filth that were beneath his notice and contempt. He would rather kill them all… every man, woman and child… and just cleanse the earth for his Lord God, but he had to fulfill the tribute… perhaps at a later time… if he asked his Lord Dominion permission to do so…

He then traveled further up the tower, feeling the Sign burn deeper into his flesh and knowing that the perfect tributes awaited for him there.

He continued stalking in the shadows.

He searched and hunted for the perfect tributes… the extraordinary devils…

And then…

He found them…

* * *

That night the citizens of Lower Town awoke from their peaceful slumber by inhumane cries of pain, horror and dread.

The citizens of Lower Town shivered as they realized that the source of those nightmarish screams came from the Beltline.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Dreissigste Kapitel: Die alte und neue Wache**_

_**May 10**__**th**_

"By the Queen!" A young man gasped at the sight before him.

An entire family was murdered and mutilated.

Their eyes were savagely torn out.

Every man, woman and child of the small clan was wiped out. Even a few of the women had their bellies ripped opened, and their innards thrown about as if the killer was searching for something.

The young man looked at his leader, who just stood amidst the carnage. He could not see the dark expression that clouded his leader's handsome face. Then again no one really needed to see his face to know that he was furious. His aura was nearly visible for those even without the Sight to see.

"Curse those monsters of Lower Town!" Another man growled out then turned toward their leader, "This is your fault! Treating them as if they were of worth!"

The young man was about to call the other man to task, but he quickly realized that his leader did not need him to defend his leader.

"Silence, you daft fool," The wavy-haired brunette hissed while his eyes, although hidden behind a dark pair of glasses, gave off an eerie slate-blue glow, "and open your senses… this was not done by the citizens of Lower Town… no, this has the stench of rot and decay… the stench of _**very **_dark magik…"

The one, who accused their leader, just sneered and looked at the others gathered around him, looking for support from them. However, when he noticed that he did not have the support from his fellow kinsmen, he spat at the ground and stormed away.

"_Kaiser_, ignore him." Another man grunted as his sober eyes stared at the carnage before him, "Daisuke is, as you say, a daft fool and afraid of his own shadow."

The man, called _Kaiser_, darkly chuckled.

"I don't suffer fools lightly, but you're correct… I should ignore him. There's more pressing matters to be dealt with…" _der_ _Kaiser _paused, "Did the surveillance camera picked anything up, Choji?"

"Nothing that can help us identify the monster that did this." Choji murmured, "Just a moving black shadow not even an outline of a vague shape… just a black blob…"

"_Kaiser_, sir?" The young man interrupted. He immediately felt his ears burn in embarrassment when all the older men's attention were on him.

"Yes, Ichiro?"

The young man felt overwhelmed that _der Kaiser_ knew his name but quickly quelled it in respect of the serious nature that they found themselves in.

"Sir, I think it's time to formally introduce yourself to the New Volts Leader." Ichiro suddenly found himself whispering when he noticed some of the dark looks he was receiving, knowing that a formal introduction of _der Kaiser_ to the New Volts Leader would make it official… it would be an official declaration that _der Kaiser_ was the leader of the Beltline. A declaration that the citizens of Beltline may or may not be ready for…

"Oh? And why is that?" _der Kaiser_ asked.

Ichiro shifted from foot to foot, nervously.

"Our systems may not have picked something up but may be the systems of Lower Town did."

"That's a big 'may be'." Choji muttered as did a few others of the older men.

_Der Kaiser_ was silent, and Ichiro could feel his leader's eyes trained completely on him, which caused the youth to fidget even worse.

"That's a bold speculation, Ichiro. Do you have any reason to believe that their systems could be better than ours?"

Ichiro suddenly burst into a bright blush, which caught everyone's attention. With no other choice, the young man stuttered out his explanation of how one day while exploring Lower Town on his own, he had been caught by one of the citizens. She had spied on him through their surveillance system before confronting him, and then of course later on, she invited him to tea with her and her Grandfather.

"And you concealed yourself and avoided their cameras?" _der Kaiser_ clarified.

"Yes'sir." Ichiro confirmed, which let out a rush of murmuring chatter from the group behind them.

"Interesting…" _der Kaiser_ simply whispered then continued, "Ichiro, you set-up an audience with the leader of Lower Town. The rest of you! Give this family their final rights."

Everyone immediately rushed to follow _der Kaiser_'s orders, save for Choji who looked at the middle-aged man curiously as the brunette pulled out his cellphone.

"And what will you be doing, sir?" He asked, letting a small shiver pass through him at the sight of the other man's slate-blue eyes.

"Getting answers."

* * *

"Bieno Dias! And welco - Ah!" The Spanish witch gasped in horror and shock when she saw who stood in the middle of her shop.

"Hello Maria." The brunette man darkly purred.

With a glance over his shoulder, he stretched his arm out and rotated his wrist as if he was physically flipping the sign on the door despite the fact that he stood in the middle of the older witch's shop. Magically the sign flipped from 'open' to 'close'.

"Wha-what are you doing here?!" Her voice trembled in fear.

He sneered at the old woman.

"Do you honestly believe that I would not follow you, woman?" He growled, "If I had my way, you would _never_ had custody of my son!"

The ancient hag shrink away from his rage.

Slowly he closed his slate-blue eyes and took a deep breath in, trying to calm him annoyance toward his mother's schemes. Consciously and intellectually he understood that his mother was trying to protect her grandson, but he honestly believed that his son was better protected with the DarkRiver family. However, what was done was done.

"Now then, Maria…" He calmly began, "I want some answers, and I know that you have them."

"Answers?" She whimpered.

"DO NOT PLAY ME FOR A FOOL, CRONE!" He snarled as he, in a blink of an eye, crowded into her personal space and grab hold of her slender neck.

Like a mirror shattering into pieces, Maria's illusion, that made her appear like a young woman, was destroyed by his simple touch, revealing her true age… revealing her wrinkled and frail frame… her sun-spots and age-spots that riddle her flesh… her limp silvery-grey hair… she felt the subtle tightening of his grip, knowing that he was not using even less than a percentage of his true strength… so much like his son.

The two witches were so focused on one another that neither heard the door chimes ring, signaling that someone had entered into the shop. However, the shop echoed with a low and dangerous growl of a Two-Skin.

Maria's eyes flittered between her captor and her would-be-savior, but she paled even more when she realized who it was that had come into her shop. Her frail body trembled again as fear gripped her. She feared that her death was upon her.

"Whatever your quarrel with her is, Warlock, I cannot allow you to kill her…" The words 'just yet' hung in the air.

The newcomer's voice was calm, cool and collected. Everything one would expect of a Two-Skin of her station.

A frown marred the brunette's face before slowly peering over his shoulder to see who would dare interrupt his interrogation of the Death Knell. Upon seeing the young green-eyed woman, slate-blue orbs grew wide in surprise. His grip loosened, causing the old hag to drop unceremoniously. He turned around to truly see the young woman.

"Mein Gott!" He whispered, "You have grown, meine Kaetzchen!"

Green eyes blinked in confusion as the old nickname trickled an equally old memory to the foreground of her mind.

"Onkle Wilhelm?" She questioned.

"Doch, it's been a long time." Wilhelm smiled at the young woman he loved as Kin.

"Excuse my bluntness and lack of bearing but… what the fuck is going on!" She demanded while faint rosette tattooed the high points of her frame. Her pale green gems glared with the promise of pain and death upon both witches.

While Maria cringed at the thought of incurring the wrath of the next Yehuatzinaquinaztlan, Wilhelm just smiled kindly, knowing that her rage was fueled by her desire to protect his son and her Gaes-Brother, Ban von Mossau… Midou Ban.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Jaiden groaned as she could feel a headache coming on, "Ban _was_ suppose to stay with us, but the Council was able to convince Oma to hand him over to a Covenant member - preferably someone that they can control and therefore can control Ban - but Oma still had enough awareness to herself to give him to Maria… who incidentally lost him just shortly coming to this country…"

The Gypsy cringed at the statement but did not dare interrupt the conversation between possibly the two most powerful people in the history of the World of the Moon.

"That sums it up." Wilhelm murmured as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay… then answer me this." Jaiden's jadeite green eyes narrowed on her Bruederlein's father, who just merely arched brow. "Why the hell didn't _you_ just take Ban and run?"

The brunette stared deeply into his black brew but did not answer immediately before he let out a low and heavy sigh.

"I couldn't." He answered.

Green eyes flashed dangerously.

"Couldn't… or wouldn't?"

Slate-blue orbs became dull and blank.

She sneered at him in disgust, and Wilhelm did not bother to defend himself. He knew that he had failed his youngest son, and in the eyes of the Two-Skin in front of him that was one of the most unforgivable offenses imaginable. And the most horrible truth was that Ban was not the only child that he had failed. Closing his eyes, the witch knew that he would always be haunted by his failures and sins, and he also knew that he would never be able to fully atone for those failures and sins.

"You know what…" She growled, "I don't want to know… you stay away from him. I'll let him know that you're here, but it's up to him if he wants to talk to you."

Wilhelm just nodded his head in agreement, knowing that his son would probably be more willing in killing him than actually talking to him. Especially if Ban believed that his father was a threat to not only Jaiden but also his blonde Mate, Ginji. A small, sad smile graced his face at the thought of his son and his mate. Just because his son did not know that he was near, it did not mean that Wilhelm did not know what his son was up to.

"Which clan members are in Japan?" She suddenly demanded, causing the brunette to frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He then glared over at the Spanish Gypsy, who was rubbing her hands nervously and avoided his eyes. His own eyes then narrowed at his mother's student, "What's happened?"

"Two personnel murdered. One Shifter. One Pys, who was also pregnant and her uterus was taken."

Slate-blue gems grew wide in sudden realization.

"What do you know."

"You…" Wilhelm slowly began, "You felt the magik… a week ago."

It was not really a question. It was a statement. All the children of the Moon had felt the backlash of magik a week ago; Shifter and Pys alike.

"There is ritual that causes that type of backlash…" The brunette quietly continued, "which uses an unborn fetus…"

"A Covenant ritual." Jaiden stated rather than questioned.

"Yes."

"And who would know such a ritual?"

"Only high members of the Council." Wilhelm answered, which caused pale green eyes grow wide in horrified understanding.

High members of the Council was another way of saying members of the royal family… Ban's family.

Before she could demand more information, the tension was ripped apart by the sound of a cellphone ring.

"DarkRiver." She snapped while her eyes never wavered from the brunette.

"Captain, it's Mason." Her Pys Lieutenant patiently answered, "We got a match on the prints."

"Who?"

"Major Philip Lee."

"Lee?" Her brows furrowed together. The name sounded familiar to her.

"Yes, ma'am, a person of interest in Johnson's case."

"Do we have him in custody?" She asked, frowning because the name sounded familiar to her and her gut was telling her it was not related to Johnson's case.

"He's missing."

"Since when? And why haven't we been notified about it?"

"For about a week, and the Major was under disciplinary action."

"Alright… I want everything you can get on him; Johnson's case and the disciplinary action… I'll be back in about 20 minutes." Her gut was needling her again, and she did not like it.

"Understood."

Jaiden hung up then let out a heavy sigh.

"Kaetzchen?"

"I need to go back." She replied as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Jaiden…" Wilhelm stopped her, "I'll look into which family branch is here… I fear that your situation and my own are connected."

"Your situation?"

"I have an entire family - men, women and children - murdered. Their eyes removed and a few of women had their own uterus removed."

She took a deep breath.

"And they're witches."

"Yes, and also a mix of miko and houshi."

Jaiden stared off into nothingness.

"Jaiden…" Wilhelm called again, gently squeezing her arm.

"You might be right, and if you are then Ban is in greater danger than I originally suspected."

"Ban's always been in danger." The brunette frowned, causing the petite woman to shake her head in disagreement.

"Not like this, Onkle Wilhelm."

Slate-blue orbs narrowed, which caused her to sigh again.

"When was the last time you were home?" She asked.

"Germany hasn't been my home for a long time…" He trailed off.

Jaiden could hear that there was more that the older man wanted to say but refrained from doing so.

"Okay…" Pale green eyes peered into his, "Ban is the last fertile child born to the Covenant."

Wilhelm's grip loosened, allowing the young woman to leave without further interruption as Maria gasped in horror at the revelation.

_**Translations:**_

"_**Mein Gott!" He whispered, "You have grown, meine Kaetzchen!"**_

"_**My God!" He whispered, "You have grown, my Kitten!"**_

_**Stayed tuned for the next chapter of Familienvermaechtnis**_ _**come December 1, 2013.**_


End file.
